Any On Got A Spare
by ErinTenou
Summary: Michiru and Setsuna are stranded on the side of the road late at night due. It is late getting cold and no cell phone signal. Luck for them Erin and Haruka party late
1. Anyone Got A Spare

A set of headlights can be seen over the crest of the hill, a large, deep red, truck pulling a full size enclosed trailer behind it. The driver a short spiky red head, tapping her fingers along the black leather steering wheel, with the indistinguishable rock music. There is another woman in the truck, a lengthy sandy blonde haired woman. Who is looking at the reflection of her intense green eyes in her new trophy. The trophy a standard large oval shaped cup with two large handles on either side. A groan comes from the athletic red haired woman as she looks over at the other woman from the corner of her eye. The reflection of the blonde is contorted by the over-sized trophy, much like a fun house mirror.

"Haruka stop polishing that thing will you, it's not like you won't get another." Haruka grins at the driver, it stretching ear from ear. Haruka loves how she can annoy the other woman, but also briefly wondering if Erin is jealous of her success and won't admit it.

"Ah you are just mad because I get all the women." Erin scoffs, shaking her head slowly in slight annoyance and mild amusement as she rolls her deep green eyes. Erin used to Haruka's cocky attitude, but knowing the blonde is actually very humble.

" Aye aye and yet somehow, you are still single." Erin grins as she see Haruka glare at her, much like Haruka, Erin finding amusement in annoying the other. Erin smile turns to a confused look as she drives past a car on the side of the road with two young women. The headlights of the truck catch the silver body of the vehicle and Erin's attention. Haruka noting Erin's expression looks to see them as well, disappearing in the rear view mirror. Erin looks at the clock, it glows a faint green and reading 2:28 am. Erin's jaw falls slightly slack as she speaks in disbelief, her foot already off the accelerator. The truck's speed slowly drops at a steady pace from the lack of power.

"Was that?" Haruka nods quietly in reply to the slightly stunned driver, in a bit of small shock herself.

"Yes two women on the side of the road at 3 in the morning." Erin stops the truck; luckily they were not going that fast because of Erin's earlier release of the accelerator. The truck groans as it stops the large trailer behind it bumping the tailgate slightly. Erin carefully turns it about so as to not get caught in a ditch on either side of the road.

"They both look gorgeous" Haruka puts her head out of the window looking for the car. Erin burst out in laughter, Haruka's actions making her think of a dog sticking its head out the window. Erin getting the mental image of a golden retriever with a honey colored coat. Bouncing around in a small circle on the seat; happily sticking its head out every few seconds. The hyper animal wanting to get out of the truck as soon as possible. Erin continues to laugh as the trucks headlights reflection of the car's silver body, again but due to the slower speed it illuminates both the two women stand next to the car and young girl on the hood of the car as well.

"The only thing that pulls Haruka from her trophies...a woman" Erin smiles and mumbles to her-self as she pulls the truck and trailer over to the side of the road, not caring she is crossing the median and blocking the other lane of traffic.

The smaller woman glances up hearing the truck return. Her ravishing aqua hair framing her delicate features as it lay softly against her skin gently as if she was floating. The woman taps her taller bronze skinned companion on the shoulder. The other woman is not too much taller in height. No more then an inch or two. Her caramel colored skin making the woman look exotic and mysterious as she attempts to ignore the other woman's prodding. The woman keeps her back to the other as she moves her phone about slightly in vain trying to get a signal.

"Ah Setsuna..."The woman says continuing to tap Setsuna on the shoulder as she watches the on-coming automobile "Ah Setsuna"

"Not now Michiru I am trying to get a signal to call a tow truck..." Setsuna knocks Michiru hand way with her own hand. Setsuna's eyes never leaving the cell phone. Setsuna's crimson eyes peer at the phone, as if trying to will it to find a signal. Setsuna's long dark green hair sways slightly from the movement of her shoulder. But due to the length it absorbs the momentum staying perfectly still where it ends at the woman's ankles. The headlights come into full view, set high off the ground making it obvious it is not a small passenger vehicle. A young child, having be no more then 10 years old. Jumps from the hood of the immobile vehicle, have been sitting on it arms behind her body flat against the slightly curving hood. Her raven hair floats up and down as she begins to bounce up and down while she points at the on-coming headlights. The lights from the mysterious truck falls slowly as if fog, on the poor stranded women.

"Mama mama, look at car." Setsuna looks over at the small girl, exhaustion in her feature as she continues to attempt to get help. Setsuna's gaze though on the young woman, is unfocused. The small light purple dress she is wearing, following her movements without pause.

"Yes Hotaru I see they are just going to drive by like the others" The woman turns her attention back towards her phone, being able to see the screen better as the light increases from the on-coming truck_. How is the lighting getting better? _Setsuna turns her head slowly looking up to see the large truck moving towards them and much to her joyful surprise slowing down along-side them. Michiru simply grins as Haruka jumps out of the vehicle stumbling a few steps from the slight momentum left from the truck._ Thank Kami I didn't fall on my face _But Haruka manages to stay on her feet before she walks over to Michiru. _ Hard__ to be suave with a face full of gravel_

Erin drives past the wounded car, her larger dual wheeled pick-up truck having not issues. She continues a few hundred feet on the slightly slick grass. The morning dew just starting to lie on the blades of grass as Erin backs up. The truck moves perfectly keeping the large full length racing trailer straight regardless of the slight slant on the hill. Setsuna slightly worried the driver is going to hit her car as Erin continues backwards. Erin stops the truck and trailer killing the engine. With the press of some kind of button the tail gate at the end of the trailer falls open. Setsuna and Michiru jumps slightly from the loud sound of the metal ramp hitting the damp ground, the end of the ramp with-in 5 feet of the front of the 4 door Mercedes. Haruka have already jump out the truck and b-lined for Michiru, not even bothering to help guide Erin into place. But quietly obviously Erin was used to handling the large object without the aid of the blonde. With a large grin Haruka give a small short bow before the porcelain skinned woman, the mist of the morning dew around her seems to make her glow in the light cast by the headlights of the truck. _She is breath taking, she looks familiar, and I know I have seen her before I w__ould not forget such beauty_

"Hello there my dear, may we be of assistance?"

"We?" Setsuna inquires with an raised eyebrow as she turns towards the blonde. Setsuna is still in a state of disbelief that anyone stopped to help. Let alone some with a full length racing trailer, which they are pulling her car into without any kind of request. Michiru smiling slightly before a look of slight surprise appears on her face, as she realizes who she is standing in front of. _She is even more handsome in person._

"You are Haruka Tenou the F1 race we just saw your race, why are you out so late?"Michiru shifs nervously, trying to hide the slight pink appearing on her cream skin. Haruka smiles, amused she has the woman so befuddled and nervous. Though in the back of her mind knows this woman is different the all women before. Michiru commanding your respect and attention just with her presents itself.

"Had to load back up to take everything home. My lady, my partner is" Haruka points over her shoulder, Haruka knowing Erin to be there without have to look over her shoulder. The two women follow Haruka's thumb's direction to Erin. Who has a set of large greasy chains over both her shoulders, the chains hanging down dragging on the ground somewhat. Before it loops back up onto the woman's shoulders. Erin looks more similar to a fisherman caring his line then a woman towing a car. "Erin over there is very particular about loading." Setsuna raises an eyebrow noting the other woman's lack of concern how dirty she gets. Setsuna notices the large amounts of the grease covering the woman before she disappears behind the trailer.

"Erin? The infamous mechanical engineer? " Haruka gives Setsuna a funny look, partly at her tone but mostly because of her knowledge of Erin's existence at all.

"Hai, but how do you know Erin. She stays away from the public events?" Haruka's curiosity of learning more of her closed off older counter point peaked

"You don't know?" Haruka again looks stunned at Setsuna not sure if the woman is mocking her or if she is serious.

Just as Haruka was to speak again, to answer Setsuna's question. Erin chucks a radio at her, hitting her in the back of the head. The small ear bud sized radio bouncing off Haruka's head softly before landing in the grass below by Haruka's feet. Haruka grumbles and turns around glaring daggers at Erin, which just makes Erin roll her eyes at the younger woman. Haruka turns her attention back to Michiru looking into her deep blue eyes, even though her question is meant for Setsuna.

"Where do you know her from?" Haruka casts a brief glance in direct Erin was last standing, as she bends over scooping up the small radio. "I would not think a woman as elegant as you would watch such a thing, I am grateful or I may have never been able to bask in you beauty" Haruka softly takes Michiru's hand but the very tip of her fingers as she slowly stands. Using the pervious gesture as an excuse to kiss the top of Michiru's hand. Michiru blushes slightly, she has had many admires before. None were this well-mannered. I _know__ she is a horrible flirt, she is tends to think of them as some kind of quickie. _Though Michiru knew of Haruka's playboy behavior, she still felt as if she could trust Haruka.

" Oi, Romeo take the ladies in the nice heated truck you idiot." Haruka scoffs at the older woman's suggestion in her ear. Always curious as to how Erin always knows what she is doing and where she is doing it. _God she is beautiful, she collected, calm, intelligent. She lady without an, I am superior attitude, I am drawn to her I can't take__ my eyes off her._ Haruka thinks quietly, Michiru looks over at Setsuna in some kind of silent advice from the older woman. Setsuna shrugs at Michiru, she know more of Haruka's mechanic then Haruka. Michiru decides silently to go for it the closes the distance between herself and Haruka.

"Mr. Tenou you ok?" Michiru catching the smell of Haruka's cologne _Oh to close, she is intoxicating..._Michiru reprimands herself for getting so close to the blonde. Michiru not noticing that she has entranced Haruka herself.

"Huh." Haruka snaps out of her thoughts " What... ah no call me Haruka please" Haruka pause for a moment to clear her head it feel slightly light headed from behind so close to the violinist. "My grease monkey has a point lets go to the truck and get warmed up" Haruka takes a step back facing the two women before extending her left arm out completely. The two women take the silent invitation, Hotaru right behind the group.

"I heard that you needlessly egotistical twit." Haruka just ignores Erin's words as she opens the door to the well-sized tractor-trailer. The race car trailer is a dark navy blue in color with very little writing or logos. Only the racers' name and number of the car stand against the endless sea of blue. A small 5 foot by foot area with a logo and "Sponsored by" the only other thing on the trailer's side. They all step inside Haruka offers them to take a seat at a nearby table, Setsuna pausing in the doorway looking around.

" I am sorry ladies, I am being rude I have not asked your names." Haruka asks as she gives a shallow bow at the waist.

"Oh, my name is Michiru Kaiou and "Michiru turns towards Setsuna and Hotaru "That is Setsuna Meioh my manger and Hotaru her daughter."

"Michiru Kaiou? " _That is where I know her from _"The famous violinist? I knew I have seen that beautiful smile before. Your music is hypnotizing, I am sorry my schedule does not allow me to see more of your concerts."

"Why thank you Haruka, I heard you play piano perhaps we can play with each other..." Michiru says with a suggestive tone. _Oh no, I did not mean it like that, __well I did but... why does she a__ffect me so. _Setsuna rolls her eyes at the two flirting teens, the two teens oblivious to notice Setsuna's lack of movement deeper into the trailer. Setsuna looks around the trailer slowly, Haruka's F1 racecar standing out most in seemingly endless space. The car sits boldly on the stainless steel plated floor, the majority of the car's body a deep navy blue. A long thin a spoiler being the tallest point of the car, only the head rest of the rounded driver's seat close to the three foot height. A soft slope leading from the head rest to the rear tires painted gold making it stand out from the rest of the vehicle. The color ends at a precise point on the rear bumper. Either end of the spoiler hanging a few inches over the three foot wide car body. The front of the curved cut out for the driver's seat, lay a gold triangle. Which continues over the front nose of the race car, accenting the bullet shaped nose. The front two tires have dual colored fenders. Strips of navy blue run down between the gold painted fenders, to a fine exact point. The car tied down to the trailer floor with great care in one of the two areas to design for cars. It lay strapped in the center, the two rear large tires placed in the indention for the tires in the stainless steel floor. The vehicle held down with a set on large yellow neon straps throughout the car's body. One strap holds encircles the width of the rear spoiler, slightly suppressing the large springs as the strap secures itself to the floor. There are two straps on the either side of the nose, on the smaller front spoiler. On top of this all, is a large black nylon net covering the whole racing machine. The mess net secured every 2 inches around the 16 foot race car. Making it quiet obvious the owner of the vehicle is cautious, perhaps needlessly so.

"Well you do live in luxury Mr. Tenou." Setsuna finds her voice as she takes the last few steps out of the doorway. As she steps deeper into the trailer she notices it includes a small bathroom complete with a shower. Haruka glances over her shoulder at Setsuna snapping her out of the daze.

"Yeah I wish, no this a portable version of Erin's shop, all the walls hold tools." Haruka reaches over behind Michiru, to flip a switch on the corner wall of the small kitchen. The tools on the walls become noticeable as they are bathed in a soft light. The tools now fully visible, they range from a basic open-end wrench to, manufacturer specific scan tools for SRS. Three quarters of the wall covered with tools only a small 20 foot area of the trailer bare. Setsuna is amazed by the fact the 40 foot long and 12 foot tall walls of the trailer are covered with tools. Not a single tool the same, Setsuna just chuckles as she joins them at the table. Haruka offers Michiru her hand as she silently offers Michiru a seat. Michiru takes Haruka's hand with a smile, as she gently takes a seat. Her whole body turns instantly hot, she looks down to hide her flushing cheeks. _What is w__rong with me, I feel light headed and nervous like a schoolgirl_

"Erin must like having just about everything around?" Setsuna inquires at no one in particular as she takes in the small area, it a simple while tiled octagon shape. The small area is a small kitchen/dining area, with matte eggshell walls. The right wall where Haruka had flipped the switch earlier, has a small bench built into the wall, it covered with a slightly worn blue cloth. The bench ends where it meets another bench at a 90 degree angle. The second wall covered in the same matte eggshell paint lay bare running about 60 feet before meeting the far left wall at a 90 degree angle. The left wall containing a variety of appliances, including a stainless steel refrigerator, microwave and a counter with a small stainless steel sink. White counters filling the space between the appliances, a group of small match cabinets running along, parallel to the counters. Bolted to the floor there is a large brass pole with a 2 inch thick table top attached. The table just a basic salt and pepper like pattern is bolted within comfortable sitting distance from the benches on the right wall. It leaves a good amount of space for one to use the appliances without feeling cramped.

"Yea Erin is anal retentive perfectionist, she hates having to look for her tools. But every improvement she has ever made on the stock frame, makes it lighter and generally better break horse power..." Haruka stops then blushes. "Sorry I get carried away sometimes." She steps aside allowing Michiru to glide along the bench. The violinist takes a seat, making sure to leave enough room for the racer. _God I swear she looks like she is glowing. _Haruka looks down at the floor rubbing the back of her neck, debating how close to sit. Not wanting to sit too close to upset Michiru nor too far away to make Michiru think she is not interested. Michiru's attention pulled from the nervous racer as she turns to look at someone coming through the trailer door.

"I am not anal retentive you cocky wanker, you should keep your mouth shut or I will seize up your little porches' engine." Haruka curse under her breath, at the engineer's interruption. Erin's mocking making her forget her mental debate. Her instinct answers her earlier question, by sitting next to Michiru. Haruka sits with little space between them, 3 inches at most. Michiru and Setsuna laugh softly at the pair's banter. _Haruka is so cute when she embarrassed. _Erin enters the trailer, covered in grease. Her naked upper body so covered with grease that it hides Erin's natural skin color. There are some areas of Erin's shoulders and stomach that remained untouched by the grease. Erin legs only have a few scattered spots of grease on her Dickie work pants. Erin's topless form causes Setsuna to blush, Setsuna uncertain why the practically nude woman flusters her so. Michiru raises an eyebrow at her friend's reaction. _Well that is interesting_

"What happen to your clothes?" _At least Haruka did not learn her modesty from Erin _Michiru ask as Erin heads to the back of the truck to use the wench controls.

"Huh, my clothes...I strip them off because I get hot." Erin is totally oblivious to Setsuna discomfort with her state of dress. Haruka grins noticing Setsuna's discomfort, decides to use it to try to embarrass Erin.

"Baka put some clothes on before you make this poor woman's head pop off like a bottle rocket." Haruka mocks pointing her thumb the Setsuna who's head can barely be seen above the table now _I am not going to touch the I got hot c__omment _Haruka thinks with a smirk. Erin grunts, grumbling under her breath as she starts the wench then walks away to a small closet. Setsuna surprised at herself, she has never had issues seeing Michiru and any other women in such a state or less of dress. _Why is Erin different?_

"I am sorry my dear ladies I am use to just knuckle head over there being in the trailer." Erin retorts as she grabs a pair clean boxers and pants. Erin changes them quickly not bothering to go behind a screen. Setsuna sits back up and readjust herself, clearing her throat. _That was awkward; she is fit though and has a really nice ba... Ah I have been around Michiru t__o__o long_

"Umm don't you have a husband?" Setsuna asks as she takes a pot of water and puts it on the stove, as she attempts to make idle conversation. Both Erin and Haruka look at each then, before they both look at Setsuna and back a few times before bursting out laughing, which of course confuses both Michiru and Setsuna. _Ok I could understand laughing about Haruka, but Erin__? If Erin is...were and Haruka lovers before? _Michiru wonders to herself looking at the two women with intrigue.

"What is so funny?" Michiru ask Erin manages to stop laughing first to answer, as she stands back up right from being double over in laughter.

"Your dear friend asked if I have a husband," Erin gives a soft smile to the uncomfortable Setsuna." it is a sensible question, it is an inside joke of Haruka's. No love no husband no boyfriend..." Erin stalks over towards Setsuna leaning down so the tip of her nose is touching Setsuna's" I am more likely to show you my "trailer" then any man."_ Good lord she has very intense green eyes, I am glad she has no, wait? Why do I care if she has anyone I am not...I am tired that is all._ Erin stands back up and heads back outside to double check the ties on Setsuna's car. Erin gets ready to use the wench to pull the vehicle onto the trailer.

Setsuna tries not turn red as Michiru look over at Haruka, who just smiles in response._ Is Setsuna attracted to Eri__n? I didn't think she was, well I never have asked her _Michiru ponders glancing over at Setsuna, having known the woman for many years. Never before has anyone seem to affect the older woman so much.

"There is a joke going around the circuit, that Erin is more of a man then any of the drivers" Haruka sneering slightly with the statement.

"I thought Erin was your engineer?" Setsuna replies her face returning to its normal color as she takes the pot and pours tea and coffee. Setsuna happy for the distraction so not to be caught looking at Erin.

"Yes but she always test drives the car after adjustments and she has been in some nasty spill I remember this one crash..." Haruka is about to continue when Erin pops her head in the trailer. The group not even noticing Erin is no longer by Setsuna's car. Erin with a large grin on her face, and she taps her ear.

"You may want to take off the radio, before talking about me baka." Erin disappears from the door-frame. Haruka coughs taking her ear bud out and leans back into bench, hand idly sitting around her coffee, other arm wrapped around Michiru._ Her perfume is wonderful, and she has such soft skin_ . The loud clatter of the trailer's tailgater closing causes Setsuna and Michiru to jump. Michiru unknowingly jumping into Haruka's arms, much to the blonde's joy. Setsuna puts a hand to her chest over her heart. Setsuna and Michiru look at the end of the trailer where the noise came from. There stands Erin quietly as if nothing was wrong, pulling Setsuna's car into place with the wench. Erin secures Setsuna's car with some nylon straps that match the one holding down the formula one car. But rather than strapping them to the car itself, Erin uses the undamaged tires in the rear, to strap the car down into the pre-constructed tire notches in the floor. She continues by using the undamaged front frame to tie the remainder of the car down to some hooks bolted into the floor. Erin completes this in silence before she disappears again without a word to the three women on where she is going. The door to the truck opens, with a groan the ramp at the end of the trailer lifts and seals shut. The engine of the truck springs to life, the vehicle slowly moving onto the road and picking up speed as it heads to its final destination.

"Sorry about Erin, she is like a big...brother, but she just tells it like it is, she does not soften anything, so if she comes off as an ass trust me she is not. There have been times she will get up at 2,3,4, in the morning to get me cough medicine, when I am be ridden." Haruka slides the sugar over to Michiru, also flashing Michiru a playful smile.

"So how did you end up on the side of the road like this Lady Kaiou?" Haruka trying to think of any reason she can to get Michiru to talk. Haruka finds Michiru's voice very hypnotizing.

"Please just call me Michiru." Michiru turns to face Haruka with a smile, enjoying the playful banter and flirting.

"Fair enough Michiru as long as you call me Haruka." Haruka looks into Michiru's eyes resting a hand on top of Michiru's gently. Michiru smiles tenderly, gazing into Haruka's eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Setsuna, myself and Hotaru, were coming back from your race in fact. Some fool came flying down the wrong side of the road on his motorcycle with his headlights out. So Setsuna swerved to miss him but in the process went off the road and hit a tree. "Michiru pauses looking into Haruka's eyes before a thought hits her "Wait a moment that reminds me how come I never seen you at any of the dinner parties?" Michiru very interested in the possibility of spending more time with the young racer.

"Umm...I try to leave as soon as I can, they are very uncomfortable, of course I would change my mind if in the company of a lady such as yourself." Haruka leans closer to whisper the last part of the sentence into her ear. Michiru gets chills from Haruka's warm breath on her ear.

"Haruka how old is the little one?" Erin's voice booms over the PA system, Haruka cursing Erin for ruining the romantic mood.

"Huh?" Haruka for the first time notices Hotaru sitting next to Setsuna. Haruka smiling at the young woman, Hotaru turns and hides her face in Setsuna's side.

"You must excuse her Haruka, Hotaru is very shy. To answer your question Mr. Raghnall she is 9" Setsuna answers calmly _Wonder why she want to know_

"Please just call me Erin, Mr. Raghnall makes me feel like I should be bent over and have liver spots..." Hotaru giggles at Erin's remark, Setsuna raising an eyebrow briefly at her daughter. "Ah, does she like to read or draw? I have some books and art supplies if she wants any" The shuffling of paper can be heard underneath Erin's words.

" Yes please mister I love to read and Aunt Michiru may want to draw," Hotaru says with a grin, Michiru just smiles at Hotaru _Hotaru never one to not ask for what she wants _ Setsuna smiles watching her daughter's giggling and playful behavior with the older woman.

" Ah I believe I can do that my dear princess" There is a click from the radio then a few moments later a stack of books appear from the middle of the table, a set of art supplies lands on Haruka's head. Hotaru and Setsuna opening laugh at the look on Haruka's face, were as Michiru giggles behind her hand as she collects the art supplies from around Haruka.

"Hey, Erin what is wrong with you?" Erin just laughs, Haruka grumbles handing the supplies to Michiru. _ They couldn't be ex-__lovers Erin does act like Haruka's annoying older brother _Michiru opens a small sketch book leaning against Haruka gently, stopping Haruka's grumbling as Haruka lays an arm softly across Michiru's waist.

"Hey got to shrink that big head of yours or I may not be able out of the trailer." Setsuna snickers as Hotaru grabs some of the books and contently sits back to read.

"She is good at witty retorts." Setsuna replies. Haruka is right Erin is not actually that bad. Michiru draws with a soft leaded pencil as she nuzzles Haruka's ear.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, would you perhaps consider going to the up and coming charity gala with me?" Haruka whispers in Michiru's ear, Michiru grins and looks up into Haruka's eyes, loosing herself in the endless depths, blushing slightly as she manages to answer without stumbling over herself.

"I would love too." _G__od even her voice gives me chills _


	2. Home Sweet Home

Erin slowly backs the trailer up the a loading dock, turning off the truck.

"Ok Haruka, good to go, watch Interga..." Haruka nods, as she stands offer a hand to help Michiru which she gladly takes it then she slides her arm into Haruka's.

"No problem." Setsuna has a confused look on her face as she takes Hotaru's hand and leaves the trailer into the warehouse.

"Who's Interga.?"

"I am and you are not a approved client please state your business" Setsuna looks around confused for a moment. _What the hell? I heard Erin created some odd system but._ Haruka and Michiru walk to the other side of the warehouse.

"Interga is your security guard?" Haruka holds the door the house open for Michiru, watching the way her hips move as she walks. _Her curves are perfect everything about her is perfect._

"In a way yes...,"Haruka half answers not really paying attention to Setsuna.

"Client did not reply, now attempting to reject..."  
Erin rolls her eyes reacting in her pocket pull out a small remote. She enters a small code, then continues pulling Setsuna Mercedes SL 430 behind her on some odd pallet jack.

"System disarmed, please input identities of 3 unidentified clients"

"They are guest, Setsuna and Hotaru Meioh and Michiru Kaiou. You must excuse Interga she means well she just tends to over react sometimes." Erin stops the car on a four post rack, then tosses a wrench in a smooth movement nailing Haruka in the head. Before carefully removing the jack from the Mercedes.

" Ow, what was that for?" Haruka snarls whipping around to look at Erin.

"For not doing what I asked" Erin replies not bothering to look up from her work. Haruka grumbles. Michiru smiles as she presses her self against Haruka's back and gently kisses her neck. Haruka's body stiffens as she bites her lower lip to stifle a moan. _Her skin is delicious... _Michiru thinks as she wraps her arms around Haruka's waist, gently pulling her through the door.

" You are getting left behind love..." Setsuna snaps back to attention as she was try to find out how the security system knew they where there. She starts to walk across the warehouse with Hotaru _Why does she keep herself away from everyone?_ Knowing her curiosity Erin starts raising the car and begins to talk about the system.

"No need for cameras, floor pressure sensor, body heat reading, and electrical detection, specially calibrated of course, To look for brain activity." Setsuna's hand holding the door open as she looks back at Erin, Hotaru running inside to all the food on the table.

"What company installed ?"

"No company I did, it is a larger version of what is in my Diablo, that is how Interga came to be she is AI in my car. So your car literally talks to you when something is wrong." Setsuna shakes her head trying to collect all the information.

"Setsuna!! come on before Haruka eats everything."

"Michiru! I am going to need the energy for later"Haruka says with a sensual tone, winking at Michiru who chokes on her wine. Setsuna turns back to talk to Erin but she is no where to be found, so with a sigh Setsuna joins them for dinner. _How does she do that?_


	3. Warm Meal

After a very lavish dinner everyone is sitting around a small fire, well except Erin. Who by the sounds of rock music and power tools coming from the shop is working on Setsuna's car. Setsuna puts her glass in the sink before she looks over at Haruka who is smiling down at a slumbering Michiru on her shoulder.

"She does not have to do that now it is still 4 am."

"Yea I know but, she is a workaholic, works maybe 18 to 20 hours a day. I told her she need a woman in her life to straight her out." Setsuna eyes Haruka as she slowly slides out from under Michiru." By the way what did you mean by I didn't know?." Haruka collects all the dishes and loads them into the near by dishwasher.

"Oh, Erin is well known as a mechanic engineer all over the world and if I remember correctly is the Dakar winner for the last 10 years or so. She is disappeared after her first win, only coming for the race. I was told they dug into her personal life and brought up her parents. Don't know what is it, but it really upset her."Haruka stares at Setsuna for a moment as she picks up Michiru.

" I guess I should pay more attention to my roommate." _I wonder why Erin did not tell me I will worry about it later, need to get this sleeping goddess in a bed before I become ungentlemanly._

Haruka starts to head up stairs" Erin's room is upstairs and 3 doors to the left I am the first door on the right if you need anything." With that Haruka disappears around the corner, with a heavy sigh Setsuna looks over at a sleeping Hotaru,a book open on her stomach. Setsuna smiles gently as she takes the book, marks the page and sets it on the table. She looks over at the warehouse, the rock music is radiating from. _I don't know there is something about Erin that intrigues me, and ...I don't know why or how._

"I am just tired, I shouldn't be thinking like this. Maybe I should talk to Michiru in the morning." Setsuna moves her gaze back to her daughter and smiles as she collects her and heads to bed.


	4. Don't Leave

Haruka kicks her door closed behind her, before gently laying Michiru on the bed. Just as she turns to leave for the couch Michiru grabs her wrist. Haruka looks over her shoulder at the young woman with a soft gentle appearance gracing her features.

"Please stay her with me, there is no reason you have to be uncomfortable."

"Michiru are you sure? I am the "playboy" of racing I may ravish you ?" Michiru smirks sending electricity down Haruka's body and from the look of desire in the woman's eyes .Haruka knew she best not argue as Michiru reaches up grabs her collar. Pulling Haruka down so that her lips brush Haruka's as she speaks.

"I don't remember telling you I didn't want you to me ravished". Michiru whisper before kissing Haruka passionately temporally knock the air from Haruka's lungs. Haruka straddles Michiru, carefully supporting her weight on the mattress. Michiru moans as she feels Haruka's body against her . Haruka flicks the tip her tongue across Michiru's lips,before playfully tugging one her bottom lip. Michiru wraps her arms around Haruka's neck, pulling her closer their tongues caressing and intertwining. Both break the kiss for air, Haruka panting as Michiru starts to unbutton her dress shirt. _Whoa...this is moving to fast, I should stop..._ Haruka lets out a soft moan as Michiru traces her stomach with her fingertips. Haruka slides her hands along Michiru's body feeling the warmth under her fingertips. _This is heaven, ahh I have to stop. She is not ...I am in love with her. _Haruka pulls away from Michiru's touch her breath labored. Michiru has a look of confusion and pain. Haruka presses a finger to Michiru's lips, to silence her any protest.

" Michiru, are you sure that you want to do this?" Michiru smiles kissing the tip of Haruka's finger .

"What is this? The great Haruka Tenou nervous? Not able to preform? " Michiru says in a teasing tone, but she quickly frowns seeing the pain in Haruka's face.

"Haruka?..I was kidding what is wrong" Michiru sits up placing a hand on Haruka's cheek. Haruka leans into Michiru's hand closing her eyes, taking a deep breath before she speaks.

" Michiru..." Haruka swallows before she continues " Michiru we have not know each other long, You are a breathtaking beautiful lady, I don't want ruin any chances with you. You have stole the breath from my lungs, my heart jumps at the sight of you. My soul aches to be near you. I want to be yours completely, I can't make love to you not knowing I may never see you again.. I want to love you not lust for you. I am sorry..." Haruka slowly stands head bowed as she heads for the door. Michiru sits stunted for a moment. _She loves me?Haruka loves? I am not crazy for wanting her so much, she feels the same way... _Michiru is rattled from her thoughts has she hears the door knob turn. She jumps off the bed and grabs Haruka from behind, just as Haruka gets one foot out the door frame.

" Please, Haruka please. I don't think you are just a one night stand. I thought I was crazy for falling for you so quickly. I thought maybe it was just the adrenaline from being saved from the side of the road by you. You are handsome, romantic and you respect me. You talk to me because you want to know who I am as a person. I am sorry please just come back don't leave me alone." Michiru presses her forehead into Haruka's back her tears wetting Haruka's shirt. "Haruka...I love you, I don't want to be apart from you." Haruka stiffens and swallows hard, chewing on her lower lip. _She loves me too? This perfect lady loves me. _Haruka turns around and looks down at her red puff eyes. Haruka slowly smiles gently down at her, Haruka tilts Michiru's head and captures her lips in a soft kiss. Michiru closes her eyes , presses her body against Haruka's. After a few moments, they break the kiss.

"Michiru I am sorry, I just..." Michiru silences Haruka with a soft kiss.

"Haruka it is ok" she gently pulls Haruka out of the doorway back to the bed. Haruka relaxes as Michiru sits her on the edge of the bed. Michiru lightly strokes Haruka's back resting her head on Haruka's shoulders. " Haruka, I am sorry I am just so comfortable around you. I just did not want to get to attached if ." Michiru stops rubbing Haruka's back, Haruka turns to face Michiru with a sad smile.

" Michiru, don't worry..." Haruka kisses the top of Michiru head. " I promise as long as you want me by your side I will never leave." Michiru looks up at Haruka their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

"Ruka, will please stay?" Haruka chuckles softly at the nick name, she looks into Michiru's face _I could spend the rest of my life with her._ Haruka kisses Michiru on the tip of her nose, Haruka stiffens briefly as Michiru finishing unbutton her shirt. Michiru slides the shirt from Haruka's shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Michiru traces along Haruka's bare collarbone. "You are beautiful.." She mutter in a low tone, causing Haruka to blush. Michiru tenderly removes Haruka's bra looking into Haruka's eyes to be certain. Haruka simply smiles, putting on of her hands over Michiru's.

"You are the woman for true beauty in this room."

"Well since you are letting me see you with all barriers down it is only fair I do the same" Michiru stands and turns her back to Haruka, lifting her hair to show the zipper. "But I am going to need your help."Haruka stand silently, slowly unzips Michiru's dress. Haruka letting her fingertips slowly explore every part of the exposed skin, learning every inch as if it was a piece of music. The dress pools on the floor, Michiru turns to Haruka. Michiru blushes and looks at the floor. Haruka lifts Michiru's gaze to her eyes.

"Your beauty is one that can not be described by any word, poet, playwright, even Venus herself would be jealous." Michiru blushes more her whole body a slight shade of pink. Haruka, takes a step closing the space between them, and places hand on the side of Michiru's bra. "May I?" Michiru gives her a small nod. Haruka reaches back, removing Michiru's bra it falling near her dress. Haruka smiles softly. Starting at Michiru's cheek, she slowly runs her pad on her fingers down her cheek to the collarbone. Drifting to outside of Michiru's breast,making her take a sharp breath. Continues down to her ribs, to her hip pausing at her panties. Haruka starts moving farther down toward her thigh, but Michiru stops her hand. Michiru guides Haruka hand to the top of her panties, hooking one of her fingers in the waistband, before pushing her hand gently to continue down. Haruka steps back looking at the goddess in front of her. Haruka just continues to look before attempting to speak.

"Michiru...Michi you...I ," Haruka turns her gaze to the floor to be able to finish her sentence "Your beauty leaves me speechless."

"Now now, .Tenou if you are trying to seduce me you are wasting your time. I have been seduced since you saved me from the side of the road." Michiru wraps her arms around Haruka kissing between her breast, before placing her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka chuckles softly pulling back from Michiru.

"I feel as I am taking advantage of you, I still am half clothed." Michiru smirks, unzipping Haruka's dress pants letting them fall to the floor.

"You know I figured you would be a boxer "man"" Haruka rolls her eyes.,before she can respond Michiru pulls Haruka's brief cut underwear."Come on lets get to bed", Michiru gently taking Haruka's hand leading her to the bed, letting her hand go to slip in the bed. "I hear you are very cranky if you don't get enough sleep"

Haruka chuckles, sliding into bed, letting Michiru settle on her shoulder.

"Where did you hear that Michi?"

"I got it from a reliable source."

"Oh really? I am not a morning person, but then again" Haruka smirks her tone turn husky and low "depends on what kept me up." Michiru playful slaps Haruka's shoulder, before snuggle close to Haruka and closing her eyes.


	5. Setsuna's Nightmare

Setsuna finds Erin's room, opens the door with her shoulder and flips on the light. She arches an eyebrow as she looks at the room, it was very sparse, just a basic computer desk, dresser, and a queen sizes bed that look as it was hardly used. Setsuna tucks Hotaru into bed before she gets ready for bed changing into her nightgown, she turns the lights off. Cautiously making her way to the bed, carefully slides under the sheets and closes her eyes.

Setsuna raises an eyebrow as she enters Erin's shop, turning the radio near the door down. "How did I end up here?" she thought out loud. Erin slides out from under the car on a red creeper. Erin slowly stands wiping her hands with a rag, her topless form covered with a mixture of grease,sweat,blood and oil. Setsuna turns around to face Erin, her face instantly red. "Do you ever wear clothes?" Erin just laughs as she walks next to Setsuna.

"Sometimes, I just feel comfortable like this.." With that Erin leaned forward, pressing herself against Setsuna.

" Wha...what...what are you doing?" Setsuna stumbles not knowing what to do. Erin just quirks an eyebrow as she stands back up right holding a seal puller.

"Getting a tool..." Erin is confused for a moment then notices how she pressed against Setsuna. "Oh...sorry love...I didn't" Setsuna just smiles and playfully pushes Erin off.

"Sure, you are just looking for an excuse to get close to me." _Ah! What am I doing why am I flirting with her._ Erin gives her a lop sided smile as she sets the seal puller on the car's hood.

"Really? You think so? Hmm... I tend to be more direct."

"Oh really? Leaning against me is pretty direct some how other then flat out saying you want me in your bed is really the only other way I could think of being direct."

"Really? Well..." Erin smiles and walks over to Setsuna again stopping close enough Setsuna can feel the heat from her body "Well allow me to broaden your knowledge." Erin places her left arm on the wall next to Setsuna,leans forward pressing her whole body against Setsuna, pining her back to the wall. Erin presses her lips to Setsuna's, her other hand resting on Setsuna's hip. Setsuna eyes shoot open _what the hell !! Get off get off.._Setsuna's body simply ignores her minds protest, Setsuna wraps her arms around Erin's waist. Pulling Erin's hips into hers, as she parts her lips allowing Erin's tongue to invades her mouth. _What am I doing this is insane..._Setsuna voice screams in her mind.

_** Ah come on she is smart, hot and a gentleman just relax and enjoy.**_ _What the hell I am not like that __**Are you sure?**_ With that Setsuna shot up in bed sweating slightly. She pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes. _That is it I have to talk to Michiru in the morning I think I am loosing my mind._


	6. Breakfast Anyone?

Erin walks into the living room with a large yawn, she tosses a couple empty cans of various energy drink in to the recycling. "hmmm food is good.." Erin walks into the kitchen and starts to cook some breakfast. "can't just do my food, got feed the others. I sound like a cave man, definitively need a hot shower after this"Erin chuckles at herself as she puts a pot of coffee on. The smell of fresh coffee floats its way around the house.

Haruka and Michiru appear at the top of the stairs, Haruka in a pair of blue loose fitting pajamas, Michiru in one of Erin's button up shirts. Setsuna and Hotaru coming around the corner behind them.

"Someone made breakfast and fresh coffee." Setsuna remarks as they all head down the stairs. Setsuna notices Michiru's state of dress and arches an eyebrow. Michiru blushes three tones of red before speaking up.

"It is not what you think." Setsuna just shakes her head slightly as they reach the bottom of the stairs. Everyone stops dead in their tracks seeing a table full of food. Pancakes, bacon, ham, waffles (hehe waffles ) pretty much anything that you could get with a American breakfast.

"Who made all of this..." Setsuna remarks walking over to the table.

"I did sorry I can only do Irish and American breakfast and I know Haruka thinks my irish breakfast is horrible." Erin speaks up leaning back slightly so her head can be seen out of the kitchen. Hotaru needs no invitation she quickly sits down and starts eating. Haruka chuckles and pulls a chair out for Michiru.

"Well lets dig in." Haruka and Setsuna also take a seat, just as Erin comes out of the kitchen actually wearing a shirt, kinda of. Her shirt is a red button up collared she has left entirely unbutton. But each side of the fabric is covering her breast just living the strip skin between her breast visible. Poor Setsuna makes the mistake of looking up to greet Erin only to turn bright read. Erin sits down not noticing, and starts to eat. Michiru notes Setsuna's expression, leans over and whispers in her ear.

"Setsuna are you ok? Is there something I need to know about you?" Setsuna snaps out of her trance, glares at Michiru out of the corner of her eye at Micihru's suggestive tone.

"Truthfully I don't know , I have no idea why Erin effects me like that." Haruka over hearing them chimes in.

"Maybe because Erin looks so much like a man." Erin of course looks up an raises an eyebrow,

"What about me and looking like a man."

"Oh Michiru and...OW..." Haruka looks over at Michiru who has just stepped on her foot.

"Huh...ok I am going to assume that is something I am not suppose to know."Erin doesn't push the issue and continues to eat. Only to have Hotaru take a break from inhaling her breakfast and look over at Erin's plate.

"What is that?" Hotaru asks point to the plate.

"Huh? On my breakfast, it is a basic traditional irish breakfast, has sausage, bacon, black and white pudding. Eggs, tomatoes, beans and some cold boiled potatoes. With a little dubliner cheese and salt added on." Erin replies as she pops a potato in her mouth.

"What is black and white pudding?"

" Black pudding, is made from sausage cooked with a filter till it is thick enough" Setsuna turns to Michiru, now that Hotaru has Erin engrossed in a conversation.

" Michiru I though the stuff I was thinking last night was fatigue, I had a dream where I was in Erin's shop, some how or another I ended up pinned against a wall with Erin kissing me. One part of my brain is screaming for her to get off another part of me liked. I think I have been hanging around you too long." Michiru rolls her eyes at Setsuna's comment.

"I am going to pretend you did not say that last part. Look Setsuna there are bisexuals you know, there is a middle .There are so women that date men all their life and then a get attracted to one or two women. Even woman who are married and have kids, decide they are bi or gay and date some women.." Michiru pats Setsuna on the shoulder, Haruka of course pipes in again,

"Why don't you kiss her?  
"What?"

"Kiss her see if you feel anything"

"Oh and what am I suppose to do just walk over and ask "hey Erin I think I am bi let me kiss you to find out?"" Haruka chuckles

"Would not be the first time she has heard" Michiru spits out her tea and coughs slightly, Erin glances over as she puts her fork down on her empty plate.

"Michiru are you ok my lady?" Michiru coughs a few times, then swallows her eyes watering slightly.

"Yes, yes I am fine thank you Haruka just told me something interesting is all." Erin looks over at them from a moment longer before turning her attention to her coffee.

"You are kidding right HaruSka?" Haruka shakes her head no.

"Oh dear, that is...strange."

"Look again I am grateful for your help but I think it is all in my head." Haruka just rolls her eyes at Setsuna's denial.

"Hey Erin, come do me a favor and kiss Setsuna for me?" It is now Erin's turn to spit out her coffee

"I beg your pardon?" Erin wipes the coffee over her mouth and shirt.

"Come kiss Setsuna she needs some love" Haruka hisses as Setsuna kicks her in the shin.

" Right, you know perfectly well I do not kiss lady, in which I am not involved with out HER asking me. I am not in the mood for your spin the bottle games to day Haruka." Erin stands finishing the rest of her coffee. Collects her plate and starts towards the kitchen.


	7. The Question

Hotaru looks at Setsuna then at Haruka and finally landing on Erin's retreating back.

"Why don't you kiss mommy?" Hotaru inquires making Erin dead in her tracks , motionless as she thinks of a nice way to put it with out sounding like a pouting boyfriend.

"Umm... Well princess it is not that I do not want to kiss your mother, I do find her very attractive in many ways. It is rare for me to meet a woman of such beauty and intellect. But your mother, how should I but this. You mother is not interested in me that way." Erin sweat-drops continuing her way the the kitchen. _Whoa surprised she handled that so tactfully...wait she wants to kiss me?_

"Momma why don't you like Erin? She is nice.." Setsuna snaps out of her thoughts and looks over at Hotaru

"Umm...well you see.." _Why can't I think of a good reason..._Luckily for Setsuna Erin walks back out of the kitchen and kneels next to Hotaru

"Hotaru love, I am quiet sure, soon you are going to start taking interest in someone. Michiru and Haruka for example, love each very much. They both like some of the same things, they respect each other and there is a...well there is no better way to say this physical attraction as well. But that part you will learn about later, whenever your mom thinks it is a time you can handle it. I may feel that way towards your mother but, she does not feel that way towards me. That is why she does not want to kiss me." Erin smiles and ruffles Hotaru's hair as she stand. "Ok princess? I am sure your mom will find a loving person to be with."

"I just hope they are not like daddy he was mean to mommy."

"Hotaru hush." Erin looks between Hotaru and Setsuna, then gives Hotaru a crooked smile.

"I tell you what my dear little lady, " Erin pulls out a business card from her back pocket and hands it to Hotaru "if any other people treat your mommy bad, give me a call and I will come help your mommy ok?" Hotaru smiles and hugs Erin around the neck, almost causing Erin to fall over. Erin catches herself. Slowly stands back up, before chuckling softly and heading to the shop. Hotaru goes back to devouring her pancakes as if nothing happened. Haruka quietly sipping on her coffee both Setsuna and Michiru staring at the door to the shop.

"How...why, did she..." Setsuna shudders, all Michiru does in reply is shake her head not able to answer either.

"I am finished Mommy I am going to work with Erin in the shop." Hotaru chirps wiping some syrup from her seat before going to Erin's shop. The others too engrossed in the conversation to hear her.

"Simple, she is protective, she will give her life to protect you and anyone close to her. Her friends and their family are more important to her than her life. " Haruka rolls her eyes." it is like she worships the ground they walk on, anything anyone ask Erin does without a second thought. Well most of the time anyway" Haruka shakes her head as she collects some dishes and takes them to the kitchen. Michiru just stares at Haruka retreating form for a moment before turning to Setsuna.

"Ok, I say...I say you take Erin to the gala tonight as your date. See what happens, it is a big event, Haruka and myself will be there. So you have a safety net, though I doubt Erin will do anything." Setsuna thinks for a moment glancing over at shop door. _She was very good with Hotaru I never seen Hotaru hug anyone she does not know well before..._ Setsuna gives a heavy sigh.

"Ok, at-least this way I can keep the creepy american manger off me, that man will not take no for an answer. "where did Hotaru go?" Haruka just shrugs

"I think she is in the shop with Erin." Michiru answers collecting the remaining dishes.

"Oh no Erin will be upset." Setsuna stand and quickly makes her way to Erin's shop to a sight she though she would never see.


	8. Did I hear Right?

Erin is kneeling in front of Hotaru her index finger between her eyes.

"Now love what have I told you about coming in my shop?" Hotaru pretends to think and just grins at Erin. _I hope Erin is not to angry Hotaru did not know any better. _Setsuna thinks moving towards her daughter. Erin just shakes her head and ruffles Hotaru's hair. " Go get your safety glasses, we don't want to damage those gorgeous eyes of yours." Erin chuckles as Hotaru trots off to get some glass. Erin stand and turns back to face the car only to about knock Setsuna over. "Whoa...ah, what can I do for you love?" Erin stumbles back a few steps to give Setsuna some space.

"I am sorry I was told Hotaru was in her and I did want her to bother you." Erin smiles, as Hotaru comes back over with a pair of goggles over her eyes.

"Hotaru bother me? No love she is a very well behaved young girl, unlike Haruka... "Erin sweat-drops"Ok, Hotaru love can you go pull your mom's car up on the computer from me"Erin watches Hotaru go to her computer a few feet away. "She is bloody adorable." _She is so cute when she plays with Hotaru, and Hotaru really likes her. What the hell am I thinking,..._

"Erin can I ask you something?" Setsuna moves over to behind Erin who is sitting in front of the passenger side axle putting on brakes.

"Aye love anything." Erin takes a handful of grease and packs it in the ball bears that needs to go in that knuckle.

"How am I going to repay you?" Erin finishes packing the grease in the bearing, then slides the CV joint into the knuckle before turning around wiping her hand on a rag.

"Repay me? No love you don't have to repay me it is nice to have company." Erin turns back to her work, carefully putting an rotor on with a rag.

"I am grateful for your help, you certain I can't pay you." Erin taps the rotor flush with her palm, before grabbing a pair of ceramic brake pads.

"Love, it is ok, it did not cost me anything but time. I have 6 acres of junk cars."

"But your time is a very precious thing." Erin smiles, placing the caliper over the rotor, slipping the pads into place.

"I will tell you what love, you give me that kiss you ladies were talking about and we will call it even." _Ha, that will get her to give up on paying me._ Setsuna stands motionless not knowing what do, so she turns around and heads back into the living room.


	9. Akward Silence

"MICHIRU!!" Michiru jumps about falling off the couch.

"Ow..Setsuna what is wrong?"

"Erin said the only way I could pay her back is to kiss her." Haruka leans backwards on the couch looking at Setsuna.

"How is that a problem, and why is your nose bleeding?" Setsuna puts her hand to her nose to see blood on her fingertips.

"Ah...must be the weather outside."

"Setsuna why are you so bull headed about this? Are you scared we are going to treat you different or something" Michiru walks to Setsuna.

"I don't know if feels wrong, but yet I feel warm,comfortable and relaxed around her."

"What feels wrong about it?" Michiru leads Setsuna to a chair and motions for Haruka to come over.

"I don't know it just does.." Haruka walks up behind Setsuna and starts rubbing her shoulders.

" I will tell you something Setsuna, being in love with someone is not wrong. In anyway what so ever, if you like someone you should care more of their soul then their skin,gender or religion and what not. It can be a big hurdle to get over, but if the rewards are great enough. You are going to have to just jump and hope."Setsuna sighs and closes her eyes.

"Did not think you where so psychological Haruka."

"I am not Erin told me that when I was coming out." Michiru kisses Haruka on the cheek.

"You are sweet, what time is it?"

" 5pm the gala is at 8 " Everyone whips around to see Erin standing there wiping her hands with a rag, Hotaru hugging her leg.

"Ho...how long have you been there?" Erin smiles gently.

"Since you screamed Michiru's name, I was concerned something was wrong." Setsuna swallows and looks over at Michiru for what to do. "Hotaru love, I need to shower so go hang out with mommy"

"Ok, thank you for playing with me."

Hotaru grins and trots over to Setsuna and climbs into her lap


	10. Can We Talk?

Erin starts to head up to take a shower, looking over her shoulder when she reaches the top of the stair case.

"Oh Haruka, I must admit I am surprised I never though I got anything through that thick head of yours unless it was about cars or women." Erin grins and winks before she continues on her way disappearing in the bathroom. They all look at each other for a moment in silence.

"She heard the whole thing, and she is acting like she heard nothing."

"The best I can figure, is she is pretending not to hear is because. She knew she was not in the conversation. So there for she didn't hear what we were talking about. Erin is sorta weird that way" Haruka scratches the back of her head, as she looks at Setsuna. "Setsuna it is ok, if you are so worried go talk to her. Erin never judges anyone, she will always hear you out." Haruka puts her arm around Michiru with a grin."Come on Michiru dear we should start getting ready for the gala. Well rather you should." Haruka chuckles as Michiru glares at her.

"What I like looking beautiful, look what it got me" Michiru kisses Haruka softly, Haruka blushes. Before Michiru grabs Haruka's hand and pulls her up the stairs. Setsuna simply sweat drops, then looks over at her daughter.

"Hotter what do you think of Erin?"

"I think she is very nice ,she is very happy around you momma." Hotter looks up from her book in the large fluffy chair, which allow about swallows her whole. Setsuna pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes taking a deep breath.

Erin hums "addicted" as she tries to get the water to stop turning grey from the grease on her skin.

" I'm so addicted to all the things to you, .."

Setsuna is standing out side the open door, she knocks lightly as she walks in.

"Erin? Can I talk to you?"

"How you go down on me in between the sheet...." Erin stops her idly repeating of the lyrics. "Aye? What can I do for you love?"Setsuna chews on her bottom lip trying to think about the best way to bring up the conversation she walked in on. Erin smiles through the shampoo from wet hair noticing Setsuna's hesitation."Let me guess, it is about the conversation downstairs? Love I only a know few things about women ." Erin chuckles before continuing " I do not mean this an insult, woman are like cars to me, you need to do maintenance on a car, so you should also remind her you love her. Buy her flowers, make her dinner small things so she knows you are thinking of her. If a car makes a noise something is wrong. If she talks to you about something listen it is important. Finally to buy a car just on look makes you a fool. Just as dating a woman because they have a nice ass. You do not know her a person, you know her as breeding stock. Then you are a swallow fool." Erin turns the shower off grabbing a towel and wraps it around her waist as she steps out. Erin turns her back to Setsuna revealing some tattoos.

"I did not know you had tattoos" Erin laughs putting a little spiking gel in her hair. Setsuna notices a tattoo on each upper arm and one on her back. She can't help but stare at Erin's back watching the taunt muscles move with each action.

"I am always covered in grease, look Setsuna m' lady I think no different of you for what you said. You are at a place, making a decision a lot of people have trouble with." Setsuna turns bright red as Erin grabs a pair of boxers and drops the towel. As Erin pulls them on ,Setsuna stare at the floor. _Should change the conversation more comfortable. _" Setsuna are you going to the gala with Michiru?" Setsuna snaps out of her haze.

"The gala, oh yes I wanted to actually as if you would accompany me, there is a man that just won't leave me alone." Erin pulls up a pair of black slacks, then a white under shirt over her head.

"Ah one of the men that don't hear the word no and think they are gods gift to women?" Setsuna giggles at the description, stepping out of the door way for Erin to leave the bathroom.

"Yes, just a a little too much hair grease and horrible breath and that is him to a T." Erin smiles at her gently placing a hand on the side of Setsuna cheek.

"Of course I will accompany love, anything to help a beautiful lady such as your self." Erin leans towards Setsuna _Oh no she is going to kiss me what do I do?!?_ Erin lays a gentle kiss on Setsuna's cheek before removing her hand and stepping back. " it is about an hour drive correct?" Setsuna turns cherry red and simply nods yes. " Alright I will see you in the living room in an hour" Erin sticks her hand in her pockets and starts down the hall. _Why am I so paranoid? Why can't I stop blushing around her? _Setsuna's face slowly returns to her normal tone. " Oi Setsuna!" Setsuna looks up to Erin at the end of the hallway. Erin pulls something out of her pocket and tosses it to Setsuna. Setsuna catches it looking confused. She opens her hand to see what Erin tossed her , in her palm lay the keys to her Mercedes.

"Does that mean it is fixed?"

"Aye love why else would I give them to you." Setsuna flushes with embarrassment, she placed the keys in her pocket. Heading downstairs to get Hotaru and start getting read for the Gala.

Haruka is leaning on the couch, wearing creased black slacks, a crisp white shirt with a blue cummerbund. Haruka looks at her watch pulling slightly at her collar.

"What is taking them so long? I hate wearing theses things." Erin who is laying on the couch wearing matching tuxedo with a red cummerbund, staring at the ceiling as she idly tosses a baseball up and catching it repeatedly.

"Ah stop your complaining I am sure Michiru will have you out of it soon." Haruka snorts thwacks Erin in the head.

"Shut up you old...."Haruka stops mid sentence as all three ladies standing at the top of the stairs.(sorry ahead of time not good with women's clothes) Haruka ogling Michiru in a pale green dress that gently clings to her curves, but leaves enough for the dress to move slightly with her movements.

`"Haruka what your brain froze or something?" Erin sits up on the couch leaning on her right forearm to look at the stairs. _Oh.....that is what it is..._ Erin swallows hard as her eyes roam over the form of Setsuna in strapless dark green dress that clings tightly to her figure and flares out at the hips covering her legs. Holding her hand is Hotaru is her small purple, simple loose fitting dress that allows her to still be a kid with. The ladies walk down the stairs all giggling at Erin and Haruka, both still frozen in place. Well that is until Erin falls off the couch.

" Ow....." Erin slowly sits up and rubs the back of her head glaring at Haruka who is laughing as the three ladies reach the bottom of the stairs. " Ah shut you little Brit" Erin snorts standing, brushing her self off. Haruka stops laughing as Michiru comes by her side.

"Ah relax you old communist, just never seen a woman do that to you before. Not even those porn stars you had the thing with " Setsuna arches an eyes, Erin simply shutters.

"Please don't remind me , a couple shots with fans. That is what my manger said, next thing I know I am surround by naked women. I NEVER want to do that again." Erin sticks her touch out making a sour face, the light shining on something on her tongue before she returns it to her mouth. _What was that? I must be seeing things_ Hotaru pulls softly on Setsuna's hand bringing her over to Erin. She puts Setsuna's hand on Erin's forearm, then skips over to Erin's free hand taking it. Erin clears her throat. " Well I think that is a hint to leave." Erin smiles down at Hotaru placing her hand softly over Setsuna's.

"Who is driving?" Michiru inquires looking at everyone in the room.

"Ah I thought you all could go in Setsuna's car and I will take my bike." Setsuna gives Erin an odd look,

" Why don't we just break up into two cars?"

" One I am worried the two teens over there will make out in the car rather then go to the gala." Haruka sticks her tongue out at Erin and Michiru buries her face in Haruka's shoulder. Erin sticks her tongue out at Haruka as well. Setsuna's eyebrows shoot up when she notice a small ball with the Tenou racing logo on it, attached to a bar running through her tongue to another ball underneath.

"Ah come on Erin you are worried about being in a car with Setsuna." Erin shrugs

"Yeah there is that too." Setsuna turns to Erin her confusion painted on her face.

"Why would you be scared to ride in a car with me? Answer then stick you tongue out ."Erin raises an eyebrow, glancing over Haruka and Michiru who shrug.

"I get nervous around beautiful women..." Erin pauses for a moment, _Well it is a lady's request even if it is odd,_with a sigh she then does as requested and sticks her tongue out, Setsuna grabs the tip of Erin's tongue, twist and turning it examining the bar before letting it go. Erin hands Setsuna handkerchief to clean her hands,making an odd face as she moves her tongue in her mouth.

"You have your tongue pierced?"

"Aye, but we have figure out how to get to the gala, then you are welcome to ask me anything you want love." _Why is she changing the subject? Fine I will settle this...._

"Ok, this is how we are going to do it, Haruka and Michiru are in a car, Me and Hotaru are in mine and Erin is a big girl she can get her own ride." Erin smiles bows shallowly in front of Setsuna.

"As you command mistress" _Mistress ? _With that Erin grabs her bike keys from the rack and tosses the Porsche keys over her shoulder to Haruka before going out the door. Haruka easily catches the keys in her right hand.

"Shall we?"Haruka offers her arm to Michiru, she slides her arm into Haruka's. Michiru leans against Haruka as they head to the car. Setsuna and Hotaru silently following behind.

"Why would someone get their tongue pierced?" Setsuna unlocks her car, Hotaru climbing in the Mercedes, bouncing on the leather slightly, buckling herself in. Haruka coughs, opening the door for Michiru, who is covering her mouth, her face red from the idea of Haruka having a pierced tongue.

"I would ask Erin she can explain it more....tactfully." Haruka climbs in starting the Porsche, puts down the top of the convertible. "See you there Setsuna" With a wink Haruka puts it in first and heads down the road.

"What does she mean by "tactfully?." Setsuna sits in her car. _Well here we go lets see what it sounds like.._ She closes her eyes and cranks her car. The car comes to life instantly, and purrs quietly. Setsuna looks around the interior for a moment. "Huh Erin was right you could not tell that it was in a wreck. I must say I am amazed." Setsuna puts her seatbelt on , closes her car door. Double checks to make sure Hotaru is strapped in. Put her car in gear, heading off to the gala , hoping not to find Haruka on the side of the road getting a speeding ticket.


	11. Pop Go The Paprazzi

Haruka and Michiru step out of the car to be instantly attacked by reporters.

"Can't I go out one night with out this..."

"Michiru are you and Haruka dating?" Michiru attempts to answer only to be cut off by a familiar husky voice.

"It is none of your business, you have 5 seconds to move. Other wise the only pictures you will get will be of your stomach lining." Erin pushes of a near by pillar a few feet ahead of Haruka and Michiru.

_ Thank you god...._

"Oh it is Haruka's "bodyguard" Erin gives a wicked smile that made Michiru shiver. _I have never seen that look before._ Haruka pulls Michiru down the walkway, towards the door.

"Erin does not like people being rude like that, Come on lets get inside while she has their attention."

" Ah come on man I will give you 10 grand if you can get a picture of them making out." Erin's eyebrow twitches. _You have to be fucking kidding me, I knew some people were hard headed but this is unneeded . _"Come on dude this is my job I need to get payed." Erin glances out the corner of her eye seeing Setsuna and Hotaru heading down the walk way. The valets pulling Haruka's yellow Porsche and Setsuna's Mercedes away. _Thank the god I was concerned they would mob her too. _Erin closes her eyes for a moment, pinching her nose before opening them again looking at the reporter.

"Go back to whatever rock you crawled out from, before I loose my patience, and passive nature." Erin turns around to see Setsuna to her right. _Is she waiting on me?_ Erin doesn't bother to think any farther she offers Setsuna her arm. Setsuna slides her arm into Erin's and smiles over at Erin. Erin returns the smile holding out her left hand. Hotaru quickly grabs Erin's hand her little hand only being able to hold two of Erin's fingers.

" Thanks for helping Michiru with the reporter, she is to polite to tell the to buzz off." Erin chuckles as they head the rest of the walkway. Erin opening the door for Setsuna

"No problem, I can't stand ignorant, hard headed rude people." Setsuna chuckles taking Hotaru's hand from Erin's as they though the door.

"No wonder you hate going out in public." Setsuna laughs looking over her shoulder at Erin. Erin shakes her head and smiles, as she follows them letting the door close behind her.

Michiru stands up, waving her arm getting Setsuna's attention. Setsuna and Hotaru head to the table. Erin a few feet behind, taking a seat between Setsuna and Hotaru

"Erin thank you for back there." Erin smiles.

"No problem love, I know it must be really annoying. Well what does everyone want to drink?"

"Some wine please"

"Sounds good to me"

"I would like one as well"

"Me too"

"Ok that is 4 wines......hey now " Erin gives Hotaru a playful evil eye. "You are a tricky little one princess. Do you like cherry or strawberry." Hotaru nods enthusiastically.

"Ok then be back..." Erin disappears into the crowd.

"Wait how is she going to carry 5 drinks?"Haruka puts her arm around Michiru kissing her ear.

"She has big hands.." Sure enough Erin reappears from the crowd, two wine glass between index and middle finger on her left hand. The other one between her index finger and middle finger on her right hand. A scotch on the palm of her left hand and a Sheryl temple in the other hand. Erin sets the Shirley temple in front of Hotaru, then gives the wine out before sitting down with her scotch. Erin notices the odd look Hotaru is giving her drink.

"Hotaru love it is ok it taste like cherry, I can get you something else if you do not want it." Hotaru looks over at Erin then back to the drink. She then takes a small sip, pauses. A huge grin appears across her face as she starting drinking at an incredible speed. Everyone just chuckles, Erin taking a sip of her scotch. Setsuna watches Erin out the corner of her eye for a moment,then a soft smile caress her lips.

"Erin? Didn't you say when we got to the gala I could ask you anything." Erin quirks an eyebrow looking over Haruka for a moment, as Haruka whispers in Michiru's ear.

"Aye, love anything."

"I got one" Michiru says over the rim of her wine. "How do you really feel about Setsuna?" Erin's upper lip twitches, and Setsuna buries her head in her hands. _Michiru......_

"How I feel about her, I am hypothesized by her, her beauty almost knocks me off my feet, the depth of her soul is endless,filled with knowledge and her heart is as pure as anyone I have ever meet. In simpler terms as I would like to be with her because I love her for everything not just one thing."

"Aw that is so beautiful" Michiru smiles gently, Haruka chuckles and kisses the top of her ear. Erin looks over at Setsuna, Erin places a hand softly on the bend in Setsuna's arm.

"Setsuna love, you ok?" _I can't believe Michiru asked that.......But Erin's answer was, was I have never heard anyone describe me and such a way._ Setsuna slowly pulls her face from her hands and hesitatingly looks over at Erin.

"Yes I am fine, I am sorry about that" Erin smiles and takes Setsuna's hand kisses the top of her knuckles.

"It is ok love, I did say anything." Erin releases Setsuna's hand, picking up her scotch finishing it off. Erin then looks to Hotaru, raising from the table,she walks over to Hotaru "You bored Princess? Would you be so kind as to dance with me." Hotaru jumps up taking Erin's hand all about running to the dance floor. Erin helps Hotaru so she can stand on her shoes, holding Hotaru's hands as Erin does waltz in small steps, to keep Hotaru from loosing her balance.

"Setsuna you feeling ok?" Michiru puts her hand on top of Setsuna's hand. Setsuna looks over at Haruka and Michiru.

"Yes, actually I am for once."

"Well I am going to take a cue from Erin" Haruka stands offering Michiru her hand. "may I have this dance?" Michiru takes Haruka's hand and raises.

"Yes sir you may." Both head to the dance floor, Haruka puts her arm around Michiru's waist, the other hand intertwining with Michiru. Michiru rests her head on Haruka's shoulder. "Haruka do you think Setsuna will take that leap?"

"I hope so," Haruka closes eyes as they dance, concentrating on the smell of Michiru's perfume. Letting the soft music wrap around them. "I love you Michiru." Michiru looks up at Haruka with a smile.

" I love you too." Michiru stands on her toes, kisses Haruka softly. Time stopped as they hold each other sharing the sweet kiss. _What happened to the music? _Michiru pulls away , looks around for a moment then blushes, Haruka looks down at her then realizes that the music has stopped as well.

"What do you do to me Michiru? When I am with you there is nothing else. Whatever it is please don't stop."

"Not even kami himself could..."Michiru looks into her eyes then notices movement behind Haruka's shoulder. Michiru's face drops, Haruka raises an eyebrow and looks in the direction of Michiru's gaze. Sitting at the table is Setsuna with a severely annoyed look on her face. The gentlemen who was talking to her keeps trying to put a hand on her shoulder or leg even though she slaps them away. Haruka stomps towards the table, Michiru following her from the dance floor sits down in Erin's chair next to Setsuna. Michiru taking her seat silently a few moments later.

"Can I help ?" Haruka says the gentleman with a harsh tone. The gentleman if you could call him that was in a blue business suit his hair slicked back with way to much hair gel. A stupid grin on his and a glint in his eyes Haruka did not like.

"Yeah you can give me her number" The guy points to Michiru, Michiru makes a horrible and sickly looking face.

"That is my girlfriend ."

"Well when she wants a real man have her call me" He hands Michiru a card which she takes then lights on fire with the candle on the table. Haruka growls and goes to get up but is held back by a hand on her shoulder. Haruka snaps around, to curse out the person holding her back. Only for her face to drop and her angry disappear. Erin taps her on the shoulder, Haruka moving from her seat. Going back to her seat behind Hotaru, next to Michiru. Erin gives a small nod of thanks to Haruka before taking her seat back at the front of the table. Hotaru on her left, and Setsuna on the right. Erin calmly looks up at the man, then at Setsuna.

"Setsuna love do you want this "gentleman" to keep you company."

"God no" Erin turns her gaze to Michiru.

"Michiru?

"Absolutely not"

"Haruka my dear "_brother"_ I am fully aware you do not wish him to be here, neither do I. So sir please leave this table. I am especially upset that you are harassing my date." The man just scoffs sizing the seated Erin.

"There is no way you are her date you are the son of the drunk scot and russian whore. Yea that is right I know who you are." Erin's upper lip twitches.

" Good that you know who I am sir, I need not your name for it is of no importance to me because I will never utter it again. Please leave my parents out of this, that is strike 1."

"Strike 1? what kind of psychopathy are you? Besides she has baggage" The man points to Hotaru, Erin simply stays sitting looking at the man. Hotaru jumps from her seat and kicks the man in the shin.

"Ow why you little" The man goes to grab Hotaru but Erin catches the man's wrist Hotaru hiding behind Erin's leg.

"Baggage you say? Well I care not if she has an entire airplane. She is a lady you should treat her with respect her and her family, strike 2." The guy gives Erin a mischievous grin as Erin lets his wrist go, Haruka watching Erin closely for any motion for help. Michiru patting Setsuna's hand on the table.

"She must have hit real rock bottom to be with a loser like you." Erin just shakes her head.

"Sir from my perspective you are the loser not I, I have a beautiful woman at my side" Erin puts a hand on Setsuna's leg near her knee." A beautiful daughter"Erin smiles at Hotaru " and a great "_brother"_and his lover I am quiet happy with my family. You sir are a man who has nothing, well is seems you have plenty of hair gel." The man grits his teeth seeing red he punches Erin in the jaw Erin's head wiping back, Setsuna and Michiru covering their mouth and surprise, Haruka starts getting up to kick his ass. Erin holds her hand up to signal Haruka to stay put. Erin then slowly rolls her neck causing it to pop as well as move her jaw side to side making it open and closes her mouth a few times to make sure it is back in its correct position.

"Ok then apparently you must speak another language then me." Erin adjusts her tuxedo." So allow me to translate for you," Erin cold cocks the man with a right hook, the sound of the man's cracking jaw can be heard as he hits the floor. Erin wipes her knuckles off on a near by napkin. "That is strike 3," Erin grabs the unconscious man by the collar and drags him across the room to a table far in the back before returning to her seat." You ok Setsuna?" Setsuna smiles and leans against Erin's shoulder.

"Never better" Michiru turns to Haruka.

"Is every outing with Erin this much fun?" Haruka just chuckles and pulls Michiru against her.

"You are going to have plenty time to find out, because now that I have you I am not letting you go."

"You better not." Michiru kisses Haruka gently, soon it becomes deeper more passionate. Haruka pulls Michiru in the lap, as she strokes Michiru's thigh. Michiru runs her tongue along Haruka's lips, Haruka opening her mouth. Their tongue battle for superiority. Haruka continuing to slide her hand along the inside of Michiru's thigh, her fingertips brushing the edge of Michiru's panties

"Well I would say that ruined the evening, shall we head home?"

"Yes please I just want to get home and have some warm tea."Erin nods in agreement, the looks over to Haruka and Michiru. Then turns her attention to Setsuna with a mischievous grin.

"Looks like their in too" Motions towards the two lovers, Setsuna blushes as the idea of Erin and her doing that races through her mind.

"Yes before we get arrested for indecent exposure" Erin smiles kisses Setsuna's cheek then picks a pitcher of water and walks over to Haruka and Michiru. Erin clears her throat, no response Erin tries a second time louder no response.

"Oh well I tried.."With a sigh Erin dumps the water on the two lovers.

"Ah!" they both mutter as the water soaks their clothes.

"What did you do that for Erin.?" Erin puts the pitcher back on the table.

"Simple we should head back, before Michiru loose her dress." Erin turns her attention back to Setsuna offer her her hand. Haruka grumbles standing up in her moist tuxedo.

"Damn it Erin. Why are you such a pain in the ass?" Erin grins now offering Setsuna her arm, Setsuna happily taking Erin's arm, leaning into her. Hotaru pulls on Erin's pants leg, glancing down,Erin offers her hand to Hotaru,which Hotaru happily grabs it.

"Well someone has to keep you in line Haruka." Erin laughs and heads for the exit with Setsuna and Hotaru Michiru run a finger from Haruka's ear to the bottom of her chin.

"Come on Ruka we can pick up were we left off when we get back." Haruka smirks at the seductive tone in Michiru's voice. Scoops the woman up in her arms, Michiru lets out a small scream as Haruka picks her up. She pushes Haruka' chest softly. "Haruka warn me next time." Haruka grins nipping on Michiru's neck as she heads to the exit.

Setsuna unlocks her car as Erin starts her bike, pulling on her gloves, wiggling her fingers to make sure it is completely on. Setsuna waits till Hotaru climbs into the car before approaching Erin. Erin holding her helmet in her hands glances over at Setsuna.

"Aye love?" _Now are never. _Setsuna bites her lower lip for a moment, then grabs Erin's collar and kisses her cautiously. Erin's eyes shoot open for a second before she slowly returns the kiss. _Michiru is right taking a leap is not always bad.._ Gaining more confidence Setsuna invades Erin's mouth teasing her tongue, after a moment she turns red when she realizes why her tongue is pierced. _Oh "that" is what you use it for...._ Erin drops her helmet and pulls Setsuna closer. Haruka walks out of the gala then freezes almost dropping Michiru.

"Haruka what is wrong with you." Michiru climbs out of her arms glaring at Haruka. All Haruka can do is point, Michiru looks at what she is point at and covers her mouth. "Oh my god, go Setsuna." Haruka grins _Dump water on me you old jackass now it is my turn. _Haruka stands on a near by flower box

"WAIT TO GO SETSUNA, TAKE WHAT YOU WANT!!!" Michiru turns red and pulls Haruka down from the flower box.

"Haruka.." Erin and Setsuna break the kiss Setsuna, turns bright red and hides in Erin's chest.

"You bloody ........twit" Erin mutter , rubbing Setsuna's back

"What? You need someone to keep you in line.." Haruka grins opening the car door for Michiru. Erin snort and mumbles under her _Ah y__ou stupid little brat, you sheet are so going through the dirty part wash water._

"So you going to Michiru's tonight I take it?" Haruka turns head and stops one leg already in the car.

"Well we thought..."

"Actually Erin I wanted to ask you something" Setsuna pulls back from Erin, motions for her to bend down so she can whisper in her ear. Erin listen carefully then looks at Setsuna oddly.

"Are you sure? It is big enough but it is at least a hour away from nowhere."

"Yes that is perfect I want quiet."

"Ok, sure no problem just let me know when."

"What are you to talking about?" Michiru turns around in the car seat to look at the two.

"Well Michiru remember how we have been looking to live away from the city to have some quiet to compose?" Michiru nods slowly not sure were this is going. Erin quietly readjust her gloves before picking up her helmet.

"Well I though since Erin and Haruka have such a big place, that we could live with them. It saves us having to look for a place. I know it is safe for Hotaru , we may have to redecorate." Erin rolls her eyes and pulls her helmet over head buckling the chin strap, throwing her leg over the bike.

"You are kidding right?" Erin shakes her head no. Haruka grins at Michiru.

"I will race you home Erin." Haruka climbs the rest of the way in then puts her car and gear and fly out of the parking lot. Erin just shakes her head before glancing at Setsuna for a moment . Erin turns to pay the valets before taking off herself. Setsuna stands there for a moment smiling as she watches Erin's disappearing back,before she gets in the car. _Maybe getting stranded on the side of the road was not so bad after all _Setsuna sets off to catch the two speed demons farther down the road.


	12. Can I Pet The Kitty?

Erin yawns as she sets her bike's kickstand; she throws her gloves into her helmet then something small and warm runs into her left leg. Erin raises an eyebrow and looks down at little Hotoru.

"Hello little one..." Erin grunts as Hotoru hugs her leg. "I take it your mom told you?" Erin bends down putting Hotoru on her shoulder, She raises an eyebrow when she see a pair of shoes she slowly looks up following each curve then grins when she see Setsuna. "Speaking of the Ban-dia herself." Setsuna smiles at Erin.

"I am going to assume that is a compliment." Erin laughs and heads towards the front door.

"Aye, Ban-dia is goddess in Gaelic..." Setsuna blushes. Erin and Setsuna calmly walk to the front door. Erin pauses, setting little Hotoru down; Erin looks around for a moment.

"Erin...?"

Haruka grins from the bushes near by and runs full force towards Erin's back. Haruka with tunnel vision does not see little Hotoru stick her foot out. Just as Haruka goes to jump on Erin, Hotoru's foot trips her. Haruka flies though the air looking like a cartoon character just realizing the walked off a cliff.

Erin raises an eyebrow as Haruka she comes sliding to a stop at her feet. Erin squats down, looks at Haruka for moment.

"YOUR OUT!!!" Erin mimickers an umpire, Erin snickers little Hotoru coming over and giving and high five. Erin scoops her up on her shoulder again, a pissed Setsuna in front of them. "What? I didn't tell her too...." Haruka grumbles as she gets up dusting herself off, Michiru walking around the house looking for her.

"Over here Michiru..." Haruka grumbles, turning her pockets out to get rid of the dirt. Michiru comes out and covers her mouth. Poor Haruka looks like she is in a very dusty zombie the dirt makes her skin an odd orange, Her shirt is hanging out a various places and she gazes off. Michiru tries hard not to laugh as Setsuna, Hotoru and Erin go inside.

"Aw Haruka what happened?" Haruka pouts and mumbles under her breath as Michiru comes to her. They pair heading inside. "What Haruka?" Haruka groans.

"Hotoru tripped me..." Michiru raise an eyebrow looking over at the small girl trying to stand straight up on Erin's shoulders.

"Why were you running?" Michiru outs her hands on her hip that hip set high then the other.

"I was just playing a joke..." Michiru rolls eyes and grabs the clay model version of Haruka and drags her up stairs.

"Erin..." Erin looks over at Michiru with an odd look.

"Your Security system."

"Yes Lady Kaiou..." Both Setsuna and Michiru jump.

"What about Interga?'"

"I thought she was just a security system,

"She is but the center of the system is the same AI as my Diablo...."

"What she is trying to say Lady Kaiou, is if you need anything just ask..." Erin pouts and glares up at the ceiling. "Erin stop pouting and go clean out your art room for Hotoru..."

"But."

"Now Erin...." Erin grumbles walking over.

"Great now I got two of them...." Haruka laughs, earning a glare from Michiru.

"Ah Interga..."

"Yes...you require something for your mud ball lover I assume."

"Yes please."

"Well at least I have help with these boys now..."

"I HEARD THAT!!!"

"You were meant to... excuse me three doors left is the master bath for your sweet. I will start bath and get a lot of towels and soap."

"Thank you Interga..."

"My pleasure.

"Aw man Erin was right women do gang up on you...Ow." Michiru grabs Haruka by the ear towards the bathroom.

Setsuna chuckles, noticing she is alone she walks up the last few steps.

"Last door on the right Lady Meioh Erin's old art room."

"Thank you Interga" Setsuna chuckles to herself. "I have an insane mechanic for a lover...and a house that helps me control her." Setsuna shakes her head from side to side. "All this because of a motorcycle..."

Haruka pouts her arms across her chest, as Michiru dumps a bucket of soaping water on her head.

"Come on Haruka stop pouting, you look cute. But not cute enough for me to sleep next to the mud creature." Haruka sticks her tongue out.

"I was just having fun and now I have to have a bath? I was just going to change close and shower in the morning...." Michiru sighs and shakes her head.

"I see what Interga means..."

"Interga huh hey what are you talking about...."

"Nothing Ruka, now stop being a mule and clean off the rest of the mud I can't reach you." Haruka raises an eyebrow.

"Can't reach." Michiru sees the mischievous look in her eye.

"Oh no Haruka don't your dare..." Haruka sits up reaching out for Michiru. "Haruka Tenou don't you dare try to..." Haruka grabs Michiru arm and pulls her into the tub.

Erin grumbles to herself as she loads some more marble statue on a pallet. Setsuna arches an eyebrow looking around at all the assorted stone statues. Different sizes, colors, some even gems.

"Erin what is this?" Erin sneezes when the dust on a statue falls in her face.

"Hu...." Erin sneezing puts the last large statue on to the pallet.

"All these statues?"

"You mean other then statues...?" Setsuna gives Erin a dirty look as Erin finishing putting in commands to the pallet the machine leaving to take care of it.

"Yes, and we are going to have to sit down and talk about all your gadgets. I feel like I am in the Jetsons." Erin groans wiping the dust from under her nose.

"The statues are old art I used to do between jobs to keep my hands limber, the gadgets.... may want to take a whole day for that." Erin grumbles. "I hate dust..."

Haruka gives Michiru a childish grin as Michiru glares at her.

"Haruka why did you do that..."

"Ah...sorry I have impulse problems?" Haruka chuckles. Michiru rolls her eyes as she climbs out of the tub.

""Sure you do, come on get out already sludgy..." Haruka climbing out of the tub she smiles.

"Hey Michi I don't know if you guys know when you want to move. But Erin has the huge truck an all theses cool flying disk that carry stuff." Michiru raises an eyebrow looking over at Haruka.

"Sweet heart how hard did you land on your head...?" Haruka snorts, a little dust coming off.

"Why does everyone ask me that? I am not stupid or anything. Love for you to call them something other flying discs...."

"Well what do they look like?" Haruka points to behind Michiru were a large disc the size of a dinner plate hover silently holding towels. Michiru tilts her head reaching out the touch it but Haruka grabs her wrist.

"Don't Erin says never touch the bottom, something about conflicting forces and lose of limbs..." Michiru looks at the disc then back to Haruka, then disc then Haruka again.

"I think me and Setsuna are going to have to talk to Erin about all this stuff. But no Haruka I do not know when, I should go ask Setsuna..." Michiru grabs a robe and darts out the door.

"Damn it.... that was a stupid idea for a pick up line.... Erin needs to teach me that hidden silver tongue of hers"

"You made all of these?"

"Yeah, talent I got from my dad, ah I see you found the window little one...." Erin walks over scooping up Hotoru so she can see.

"Its great, but what is going to go in that empty field over there...." Hotoru points to a large green hill to the left.

"I don't know yet, but when I go to put something there I will ask you first ok?" Hotoru nods as Erin sets her down.

"Erin..." Erin looks over her shoulder at the little girl who is holding a small statue, which about swallows her. Made of black Onyx, it depicts the image of an armored knight and his horse, retuning from victory with his maiden sitting sidesaddle in front of the knight.

"Yes little one?"

"Can I keep this one I like it, it reminds me of you and mom...?" Erin about falls over as she stumbles over her feet. Setsuna turns around to she the problem.

"Hotoru, what did you to Erin..." Erin coughs,

"Now love it is not anything she did and yes Hotoru if you want it you can have it..." Erin stares down and away at the floor. "Uh...I need to get a drink." Erin all about runs out of the room, Setsuna swearing she saw red on her cheeks.

"Hotoru what did you say to Erin." Hotoru struggles but manages to push the statue to the corner.

"I told her I wanted to keep the pretty black statue she made..."Setsuna smiles looking over at the statue, running her hand along it. "I told her it reminded of you and her mommy." Setsuna looks over at her daughter for a moment then back to the statue. I knight in shining armor ridding with is love up front...well she was not shinny, she was greasy and it was not a horse it was a racecar trailer. Setsuna stands up ruffling Hotoru's hair.

"I think you embarrassed Erin is all Hotoru,"

Michiru goes to stop at the room seeing Setsuna in there, she over shoots and slides into one of Erin's sword cabinets. Michiru stands up with a groan, jumping seeing the face of a demon on one of the handles, she scuttles back to the doorway of Hotoru's soon to be room. Setsuna looks over at Michiru confused at her friend's look.

"Michiru I know the house is big and all..." Setsuna walks over to Michiru who is pointing at the sword cases demon sword leaning against the glass. Setsuna helps Michiru up to her feet. "Michiru the places is not haunted or anything...." Setsuna turns on the hall lights, "See it is just Erin's sword collection.... at least I think it is."

"What is with Erin this place is a museum, cars here, statues there, swords at the end of a dark hallway." Setsuna laughs, Michiru laughing at her self a few moments later.

Erin and Haruka come up the stairs seeing the laughing women. Erin looks over at Haruka, who shrugs and takes a sip of her soda. The pair makes it over to the other women, Erin taking a few chugs of her Guinness.

"What is so funny?"

`"Nothing Haruka, well you would have to been here." Erin and Haruka look at each other, Erin shrugs.

"Now that I scared myself, Setsuna I wanted to ask when you think we want to move?" Setsuna just stares at Michiru for a moment, as she processes the question.

"I don't care if could be in the morning for all the care whenever you want. It is not hard to get a hold of the gang..." Erin and Haruka look at each other.

"The gang..." Erin groans and downs the rest of her Guinness

"Why do I feel like I need to be scared...?"

"Hey peanut gallery..." Haruka looks over Erin doesn't she just snickers, Setsuna grabs the back of her collar.

"You too Erin..." Erin grumbles. "You are not working tonight, even if I have to strap you down, you are getting a full nights sleep. Erin snorts, mumbling about being able to catch her.

"How quickly can you guys get things together to help us move?" Erin yawns.

"Half an hour..."

"I assume you have "gadgets"" Erin nods yawning again.

"Great then lets do it tomorrow, well..." Michiru grabs Haruka's wrist. "I am going to bed..." Haruka has a bewildered and confused look on her face. Wait.... what just happened? I was just down stairs getting a drink with Erin....

"Cool, well good night Setsuna..." Erin tries to walk away but Setsuna hold her shirt tight. Erin almost closes lining herself. "What? I am going to the couch I swear," Setsuna shakes her head.

"Hotoru come on lets get to bed..." Hotoru comes happily bouncing out the room.

"Ok .is Erin going to sleep with us?"

"Ah no little one I."

"Would not dream of anything else. Go ahead Hotoru we will be right behind you" Erin just stands stunned at Setsuna. "What?" Setsuna rolls her eyes and drags Erin along. "I know that you aren't a pervert..."

"Ah know I just..." Setsuna stops at the door way grabbing Erin and kissing her softly the other woman slowly realizing what is happening her turns the kiss her arms around Setsuna's waist. After few minutes Setsuna breaks the kiss and looks up at Erin

"Erin you just have to be patient with me.... this is new to me and then physical contact.... there is a reason I left Hotoru's dad." Erin blinks still slightly confused.

"I just was going to ask why, I did not want you thinking I am some horny school boy..."

"That is why."

"What is why?" Setsuna laughs and pulls Erin into the room.

Haruka yawns and stretches as she wakes up looking around the room with heavy eyes. Haruka almost jumps out of her skin, when she feels Michiru's hand on her inner thigh. Haruka chuckles to herself Its Michiru you idiot...man I have been single to long...Haruka smiles down at the other woman. Shaking her head slightly as she slides out of the woman's arms with another yawn. She grabs a pair of boxers, bra and undershirt heading down stairs to the kitchen.

Setsuna slowly wakes up to an unbelievable, well to her sight. Erin is asleep on her back Hotoru all curled up on Erin's left side under Erin's chin. Setsuna just chuckles, smiling up at the woman as she sits up.

"This is certainly going to take some getting used to." Setsuna slips out of bed silently and works her way down stairs were Haruka has started coffee.

"Morning Haruka..." Haruka looks over at Setsuna and smiles.

"Morning, you and Erin did not stay up to late "talking" did you?" Setsuna blushes and smacks the woman.

"Ok ok I am just screwing with you..." Haruka pour herself some coffee. "I haven't seen Erin's silver tongue since she seduce the owner of Lambo's daughter to open and produce one more Diablo." Setsuna whips her around and stares at Haruka.

"Excuse me?" Haruka sits down looking at Setsuna. Nice Haruka now Erin is going to kick our ass.

"Setsuna it is not what you think Erin didn't touch her just talked to her..." Setsuna gives Haruka an odd look, as Michiru and Hotoru come hopping down the stairs,

"I don't understand, she seduced her for the car but didn't touch her?" Michiru raises an eyebrow, Hotoru happily talking to hologram of Interga, which is held up by those disc Haruka loves much. After a few moments Hotoru returns to the table with a stack of pancakes.

"What you talking about?" Michiru gets her self some coffee sitting at the table with the others.

"I don't know something about a sliver tongue..."Michiru raises an eyebrow,

"Wait Erin is the silver tongued Irishman? The one that seduced the Lambo owner's daughter?"

"Silver tongued Irishman? Some please explain what you are talking about."

"There was always this rumor floating around of this handsome Irishman with a silver tongue, just by whispering a few words could get anyone woman to do anything." Setsuna rolls her eyebrow.

"That is stupid." Haruka hold her hand up.

"You can ask her she call every morning right about..." Haruka watches the clock. "Now..." Sure enough the phone rings a hologram popping up next to Haruka. "Morning Bell..."

"Haruka? It is odd usually Interga is all I get, is Erin in." Haruka spins the hologram to face Setsuna.

"Ask her..."

"Her? How do this woman have anything to do with Erin..." Haruka grabs a plate of eggs and bacon Interga made.

"Thank Interga, huh? That woman? Oh well..." Haruka turns the hologram back towards herself as she chews her food. "She is Erin's lover...."

"What!!!!" Haruka hisses from the feedback.

"Down girl, look Erin has old a hundred time she is very grateful for the help, but she was looking for a favor not a relationship. But ah...ah shit what did see say..."

` "I am very grateful for any help she maybe able to provide me, I am not looking for a relationship from this endeavor. I do not wish for you incorrectly think that this favor, will gain my interests romantic. It is a simple businessman asking from a favor from a friend. This friend just happens to be a unspeakable beautiful, young vibrant woman."

"Yup that was it...." Haruka looks up at the steps. "Morning Erin..."

"Haruka swallow I am not giving you CPR..." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other, Erin yawn and going to the fridge, "Morning Interga..."

"I knew she was there Erin.... wait." Erin groans and reaches over hanging up the phone

"Interga how are we doing on the black hole message line?"

"Almost done, you need to run the numbers..." Erin grumbles and takes a seat at the table, both Michiru and Setsuna just staring at Erin.

"You really need to teach me that..." Erin arches and eyebrow as Interga brings her some food.

"Thank you Interga.." Erin picks her fork up. "Teach you what?"

"That...that. How you can make everything sound this beautiful poem" Erin looks up at Haruka as she chews her food.

"Haruka..." Erin smirks. " That requires brain capacity you are not capable of." Haruka turns red and throws a roll, which Erin catches and puts butter on. "Thank you I need on of those."

"Erin..."

"Hmm?"

"Just to make sure I am on the right page as everyone else. You just asked the woman to build you car and that is all...

"I would kill to see what Erin would do with that silver tongue and her lover."

"Ok, 1st off Haruka shut up, before I go get the glue, 2nd I do not have a sliver tongue, I am simple making sure the person understands the request."

"Yeah but you could just said hey I need a Diablo can you build one more, it sounded like you wrote her a sonnet." Erin just shakes her head, as she stands to put her dishes away. "Setsuna love..." Setsuna looks up at Erin back. "Are going to be ok, to move today,"

"Huh yes of course...." Erin puts her dishes in the dishwasher.

"I am sorry Haruka has this insane obsession with how I talk to women. For one to assume to speak in an educated manor is "sexy" or gains one a "sliver" tongue is insane. If I did not know any better I would say Haruka is in love with me..." Erin snickers dodge Haruka's plate. "Hey Haruka do you even know how much Stuff they want to move out, half, all, a quarter anything?" Haruka blinks and looks over at the two other women.

"We didn't think of that Setsuna, do we want to move everything out here and sell the place or have it as summer home or something?" Erin just shakes her head and goes out into her shop.

"Michiru can you think of any reason to not live out here?"

"It would be nice, so all the insane fans and what not don't know where we live"

"Even if they do, we got you right Interga?"

"Yes Haruka I will gladly help Miss Setsuna and Miss Michiru and Miss Hotoru.

"So ladies the verdict is?" Setsuna smiles.

"I am not going to complain about getting as far away from my ex as a I can to move in with an Irishman like Erin." Michiru smiles.

"So that means"

"As long as Erin is ok with I say we move everything here."

Erin works in the trailer, dragging out greasy broken axles and various other car parts from the car Haruka has broken.

"Really should make her do this...but I am worried she will break something else..." Erin whistles along with her radio as so continues to unload parts, torn uniforms, so that the trailer is empty, Erin scratches the back of her head. "Still grease and stuff every where...hmm I think I have a pressure washer...somopmh..." Erin blinks and looks up a large tiger on her chest, happily gives her a lick. "Ah...Daniel..." Erin puts her arms up and finally gets out from under the large animal. "Now I know you would not leave Alice..." Jogging up the hill is a white tiger "Ah there she is." Erin looks down at Daniel; the large male Bengal tiger calmly sits down towering over Erin as she sits up. The smaller white female Siberian tiger comes over and nuzzles Erin. "Hey Alice" Erin scratches behind Alice's ears. "You daddy is at the table..." Alice gives Erin one more lick before trotting towards the door.

"I doubt Erin will care, very little up sets her. " Haruka gets up to put her dishes away, right as Alice opens the door..." Alice," Haruka grunts as the animal tackles and licks her. "Alice...." Haruka laughs trying to squirm away, Hotoru giggling, Michiru and Setsuna stunned. "Alice, come on girl...." Alice jumps off Haruka and sits down calmly. Haruka grunts and gets back to her feet to put the dishes away. "Sorry about that Alice is very friendly..."

"You do realize Alice is a tiger right?"

"Yeah me and Erin wanted to get pets, but a house cat we would probably loose. They are good at guarding the trailer during races too." Setsuna and Michiru just stare at each other.

"Is there anything else we need to be warned about?" Haruka shrugs scratching Alice's ears.

"Ah a lot of people try to come by and give Erin gifts for helping them. There is this family Grimmassi. Erin pulled them out of a lake or something their car ran into. The have been trying to give her a small herd of horses for the last 3 month..."

"Horses?"

"Yeah they breed race horses or something, They want to give her the mare and foal she saved by pulling them out, a stud, 2 or 3 geldings, a couple mares. I think like 18 horses in total."

"18 horses?"

"Yeah, Erin knows for sure ask her. All I know is they are worth at least a worth 2-3 million..."Setsuna and Michiru just look back and forth at each other, Interga collecting their plates in their shock. "Well come on, you need to tell Erin what you are bring so she knows what to load..." Haruka leaves the women behind Alice at her heels.

Erin whistles as Daniel lays down by the trailer tail gate as she pressure washes the trailer, Both Daniel and Erin turn their heads as they head someone walking into the shop. She smiles seeing a little Hotoru spiriting towards her, Michiru, Setsuna, Haruka and Alice walking behind.

"Oh.... big kitty..." Hotoru hugs Daniel's neck, Daniel looks over at Erin.

"It is ok she my daughter..." Daniel looks at Erin for a moment then helps Hotoru climb onto his back and trots around the shop. Haruka laughs at Daniel playing pony Hotoru bouncing along.

"Huh you have two..."

"Yeah Alice is mine, Daniel is Erin's..."Erin rolls her shoulder and cracks her back putting the pressure washer away.

"Well at least I know why you guys are good with kids..." Haruka gives Setsuna and odd look.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Michiru laughs at Haruka confused pouting face. Setsuna smiles and hugs Erin from behind resting her head on Erin's shoulders.

"Ah just the lovely ladies I need to see...."Setsuna can't help but laugh as Daniel comes back over and stands next to them with Hotoru.

"You two are just unbelievable." Erin laughs.

"We aim to please, now love have you and Lady Michiru figured out what you would like to do?"

"Stop calling my Lady Michiru Erin, it feels weird just Michiru ok?"

"Aye aye sorry."

"They want to move everything out and live here if that is ok..." Erin raises an eyebrow.

"Haruka we have a 3 story over 100,000 square foot house on over 500 arches, I think we can make some room." Haruka snorts and sticks her tongue out at Erin. Erin laughs. "Haruka 1 save that for Michiru and two, get a piercing or something that may actually surprise me..." Haruka makes a face.

"Sorry I am not crazy like you..." Erin laughs.

"Yeah I am so crazy, 3 tattoos pierced tongue, piercing up my ears crazy weeeee" Erin rolls her eyes. "Your friends love, your gang I believe you called them. We can pick them up if you like, we certainly have enough room."

Setsuna looks over at Michiru.

"What do you think?"

"Picking them up from one place will make us moving less noticeable."

"Alright, let me gets some disk and we can get out of here." Erin raises an eyebrow when Setsuna will not let her go." Ah I know I am comfortable, but you really could have not fallen a sleep could you?" Haruka chuckles, Erin turns around to the blushing Setsuna.

"Sorry I...."Erin shakes her head and picks up Setsuna and carries her. "Wha..."

"You know if you want to come with me you can ask next time...." Michiru laughs at the fumbling Setsuna in Erin's arm.

"I have not seen her like that before."

"Well when she starts making underwear we will know she got laid.../" Michiru smacks Haruka's arm. "Ow...you know it is true..." Michiru shakes her head.

"Well where do we need to be?"

" Other then in my bed...." Haruka hisses as Michiru smacks her again blushing. "Ok... we can just take a seat where we were before when we picked you guys up." Haruka offers her hand to Michiru, the pair walk into take a seat at table, Alice walking and laying at Haruka's feet.

"You know you can put me down." Erin sets Setsuna down on the concrete floor with a smile.

"You sure you will not fall asleep again...." Setsuna turns red and hides in Erin's chest. Erin smiles and kisses the top of her head. "You are absolutely beautiful, I haven't felt this way in a long time..." Erin types in some commands, various doors sliding up from the wall. Different size disc, from the size of a teacup to the size of a car; load into the looks up at Erin with an odd look.

"Felt like what?" Erin looks down at Setsuna and smiles softly.

"Warm, happy something on my mind other then work. Hell just thinking of you makes me grin like a fool. Let alone being able to kiss or hold you..." Erin shuts down the system. "800 assorted should be plenty...." Erin looks down at Daniel with his little passenger. "Daniel can you take miss Hotoru and make sure she has a book or something, I think I have some portable game systems if she wants them."

"I love you a lot more then daddy..." Daniel trots off to the house to fetch some entertainment for Hotoru. Erin chuckles and shakes her head.

"Well that is new, kids hate step parents usually I thought. Setsuna you ok?"

"Hmm?" Is nuzzled against Erin and relaxed happily.

"Love, you ok? We need to get to the truck...."

"Huh?" Setsuna stands up and blushes slightly. "Oh, ok sorry." Erin laughs.

"Do I need to carry you again?"

"Ah no." Erin smiles, taking Setsuna's hand and kisses the top of it.

"Come on love it is going to take about an hour and a half to get to Tokyo. Setsuna smiles as Hotoru comes ridding back on Daniel, books in her arms, a bag in Daniel's mouth.

"Hotoru you look like you brought half the house...." Hotoru pouts as they walk up into the trailer.

"But daddy said I could...Nice daddy Erin not mean daddy..." Setsuna laughs, Erin lifts up the tailgate of the trailer.

"We all comfortable and where we want to sit?" Setsuna looks at her daughter for a moment then at the front of the truck.

"Go on Setsuna, damn between 2 tigers me, Michiru and Interga she is fine...."

"Thanks..."

Erin raises an eyebrow as Setsuna climbs in the truck next to her.

"Hello.... Hotoru coming too?"

"No she is playing in the back." Erin shrugs and starts the truck.

"Ok, if you say she is safe I trust you love...." Erin reaches up and grabs the PA. "Oi Romeo keep it PG will ya, you have a little one." Haruka snorts.

"You are one to talk..."

"That was one time and I won the bet so shut it and deal..."

"I should bet you to do it with Setsuna..." Erin rolls her eyes as she heads for the road.

"I don't think she can ride a motorcycle."

"Well if it would not matter if she was up front." Erin bangs the PA microphone on her forehead.

"You know what Haruka go back to whatever kinda of candy land you call your mind and drop it...." Erin clears her throat as they start down the road. "Sorry about that it was this strange bet about who could do what on a motorcycle and I won, I think Haruka is still pouting."

"I AM NOT!!" Setsuna and Michiru laugh, Erin rolls her eyes, Michiru gives Haruka a small hug.

"The only comfort I take in being Haruka's brother, is we are not blood related..."


	13. Moving Day!

Erin grumbles as she pulls out her phone, quickly dialing a number. Setsuna raise an eyebrow as Erin speaks to the person in what sounds like Russian for a few moments, then smiles and hangs up the phone.

Erin rolls her neck with a slight yawn. Setsuna looks over from leaning on Erin's shoulder.

"Sorry love did I wake you?"

"No, you are ok. Erin you build a brand new car from the ground up in 24 hours right?"

"Aye I build a car a day."

"So when do you have extra time to invent all this stuff."

"Takes me 12 hours to build a car 7 am to 7pm usually don't go to sleep like 11pm. So I have those 4 hours. Inventing things is what I do to relax." Setsuna smiles and shakes her head slowly. "Love we are about half an hour away from Tokyo, I don't know how long it may take them to all get to one place." Setsuna looks confused for a moment then blushes slightly.

"Right, the gang ah," Erin pulls down the radio and holds it out to Setsuna.

"White button love press and hold...."

"Ah." Michiru and Haruka look up at the PA system.

"Now I know Erin is good by why put it one the PA system..." Michiru smacks Haruka in the shoulder.

"Michiru can you hear me?" Michiru looks over at Haruka.

"How do I answer her?"

"Just speak in a slightly raised voice."

"Yes Setsuna I can hear you." Michiru pauses and looks over at Haruka. "Why do I not need a radio or whatever truckers use?" Haruka points to the ceiling.

"Sensitive microphones in the ceiling, Erin uses it to see if stuff shuffles around, yeah know so if a strap breaks or something the car is not wagging like a dogs tail."

"Michiru Erin says we are about half an hour out from Tokyo, should we call everyone or just Usagi and tell her to spread the word?"

"Ah, Usagi she can spread news faster then light..." Setsuna laugh, Michiru grins and nuzzles into a vaguely worried Haruka,

"Ok, I will ask her to call me back so I know where to go with Erin...."

"Great." Setsuna hands back the radio Erin hangs it up with a yaw, before she fettles with something on her door, Setsuna gets out her cell phone and dials Usagi.

"Hello!!" Erin raises an eyebrow hearing Usagi over the phone but goes back to making her tea

"Hello Usagi sounds like you are doing better."

"Setsuna? We have been worried about you, who were the hotties on you and Michiru's arm last night." Erin almost chokes on her tea but manages to swallow, Setsuna giggles at the woman.

"Ow...hot water..."

"That is actually what I am calling you about, in a way."

"Ok, what is up Setsuna?"

"Ah the two gentlemen we were with last night, we are going to move in with them. They live about..." Setsuna looks over at Erin.

"Ah...." Erin is sucking on an ice cube for her burnt tongue. "Two hours at most."

"Two hours from Tokyo, very nice quiet, area. I was wondering if you and the others could help me and Michiru move..."

"Are your new boyfriends going to be with you?" Setsuna smiles over at Erin who has half the ice cube hanging out her mouth.

"Yes, call me back when you get a hold of everyone, you are going to need to give Erin directions."

"Erin...that name sounds familiar something do with car racing and Tenou Haruka..." Setsuna shakes her head slowly.

"So you will call me back?"

"Yes of course, well need to start dialing, call you back soon bye..." Usagi chirps hanging up the phone. Setsuna blushes slight, taking the PA microphone down again.

"Um...Michiru..."

"Yes Setsuna?"

"Usagi is going to call everyone but..." Setsuna rubs the back of her neck, Erin chuckles leans over to the microphone.

"Oi Ruka her friend is another fangirl" Haruka raises an eyebrow.

"Who's not?" Erin rolls her eyes.

"Anyone with a brain, I will stay in my shop thank you." Haruka sticks her tongue out towards the cab of the truck. Setsuna and Michiru giggle at the pair, just as the group drives past the Tokyo city limits Setsuna's phone ring, which is only 15 minute after she called to begin with. Erin grabs and answers the phone before Setsuna just out of habit.

"Aye...." There is silence on the other end of the line. "Oi Setsuna I think it is your friends."

"Oh my god you have such a cute accent...." Erin raises an eyebrow handing the phone to Setsuna.

"I am glad I met you before them...." Setsuna chuckles and takes the phone.

"I would have run away..." Setsuna smiles and puts the phone to her ear.

"Usagi?"

"Hey Setsuna, who was that answered the phone?" Setsuna blushes.

"That is Erin my..."

"You can say boyfriend most people think I am man."

"New boyfriend..." There is a loud chatter in he background, Erin shakes her head and grabs the PA.

"Michiru Love, I do to suppose you know the address to this lady Usagi's house? That is if Casanova there can take her tongue out of your mouth long enough for you to speak...." Haruka turns red as she pulls away from Michiru and coughs.

"Damn it how does she do that..."

"Security cameras you idiot..."

"There are cameras in here?"

"Thank the gods I am not blood related"

"Hey!!!"

"Ok, going to ignore the static interference that is Haruka Tenou, Michiru love?"

"Hmm. oh Usagi's address...179 Tusba drive, you know where that is?"

"Aye love thank you." Erin puts up the PA system, pulls out her cell phone and dials a number. "Hey yeah its 179 Tusba drive..." Erin pause listening to the other person, "Ah...about 20-25 minutes maybe...yeah thanks." Erin hangs up and laughs at the look on Setsuna's face as she tries to speak to the young girls. "Setsuna love I can hook it up to the PA system so we can all talk if you want to save your poor ear drums."

"Thank you, they are great friends...." Erin takes Setsuna's phone syncing it up with the truck, and then hisses as the loud chattering of 5 young women blast over her speaks. "But they can be a little loud."

"So, Setsuna how did you and Michiru meet these hotties" Erin raises an eyebrow.

"You call everyone a hotty love?" Erin hisses at the feed back of the women replying, Setsuna and Michiru laughing. "I knew I should have been worried when I heard the word gang..."

"Sorry we should have warned you...." Erin snorts pulling onto Tusba drive.

"Aye my ear drums are not to happy with you right now."

"Setsuna...."

"Yes Usagi?

" There is this really big trailer...."

"Aye that would be us loves." Erin covers her ears this time, Setsuna giggling at the woman.

"But it says Tenou racing on it...."

"Of course it does kitten it is my last name..."

"Says the over paid crash dummy..."

"Ah shut you old drunk bastard."

"Go back to your Queen you panty waist Brit." Haruka snorts

"Setsuna you and Michiru are going out with Tenou...Erin...wait isn't that suppose to be Haruka mysterious master mechanic."

"Ah great now I sound like a comic book character."

"THAT is who pick you up!?!" Erin bites her tongue trying not to make a remark.

"Yes Usagi dear, how about you hang up the phone and come outside to meet them."

"No you mean him," Erin points to Haruka. "I am staying in the truck thank you."

"We will be right there..." Erin grunts as Usagi sings the last part, she turns around and enters a code.

"Oi blonde putting the ramp down watch that big head of yours..." Haruka snorts, Erin lowers the middle of the seat down to a small ramp leading to the truck. Erin helps Setsuna walks down the ramp, not far behind."

"If I didn't know so well Erin, I would say you invent everything just to stay out of public..." Erin laughs before wondering off to lower the tailgate and synchronize the lavation disc. Haruka opens the side door to be tackled by 4 young women, Ami the only one still stand.

"Hello...." Michiru and Setsuna giggle.

"You really are Haruka Tenou..."

"Unless she was body snatch, you would think they would leave me a smarter version..." Haruka glares at Erin's back.

"Ah bite me..."

"No don't eat trash..." Haruka glares, getting up as the women walk into the trailer looking around at everything.

"This is huge...."

"That's the idea..." Setsuna shakes her head.

"Erin, be nice..." Erin looks over her shoulder at Setsuna with a smile.

"Who ever said I was nice?" Michiru giggles at the flustered Setsuna.

"Ah go on over there, easier for you to flirt then from across the room." Setsuna turns red and looks at the floor, before heading over to Erin.

"So you and your mechanic saved Michiru, Setsuna and Little Hotaru?"

"Yup, Erin fixed mom's car like new...." Usagi freaks and hides behind Makato seeing Hotaru sitting on a large tiger.

"Hotaru what are you doing on a tiger's back..."

"This is Daniel, new daddy's pet..." All the girls turn to look at Erin's back as the tailgate lowers and she is typing on a small brick computer.

"Hey be happy Erin has a shirt on..." Erin snorts, Michiru giggles.

"What's so..." Setsuna smiles as she leans against Erin.

"When Erin hooked up my car to bring it in she was only in boxers and a undershirt..."

"It gets hot under there..." Setsuna smiles kissing Erin on the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah then Miss little free will change in front of everyone," Erin grunts walking over towards the group to scan in the levitation disc, Setsuna walking next to her.

"Don't make me dangle you for pocket change again...." Haruka puts her arms across her chest and sticks out her tongue. "Now now I am sure Michiru has more of a use for it then me..." Haruka just glares at Erin who has not looked at her the whole time. "Stop glaring at me...."

"Damn it Erin..."

"So anyone realize yet that we have a problem?" Everyone looks very confused at Erin then Hotaru laughs.

"No boxes...." Erin smiles then snickers.

"Oh my god what are me going to..." a truck honks it's horn behind the trailer.

"OI Tony, talk to the ladies about where." Setsuna smacks Erin's arm.

"That was the call you were making when we left?"

"Yes, called my packaging company had them send Tony over with boxes, tape, padding for the furniture and items...." A large Russian man walks up to the group and gives a shallow bow.

"Afternoon ladies, this little bar fly is not bothering you is she?" Erin snorts,

"Beware I have levitation plates and know how to use them...." The man laughs and turns his attention back to the 2 women.

"Erin is a good guy, now my dears my truck is full of boxes and supplies for you come, before Erin has another tantrum..." Erin makes a face.

"Love you too Tony...." the man laughs Setsuna and Michiru following the man.

Erin whistles as she scans in the lavation plates.

"Those anti gravity?"

"Aye based of polarization..." Erin looks over her shoulder and smiles. "You must be Ami, Setsuna told me you would be interested in my "toys" Erin chuckles, as she activates the plates. " Pardon me one moment." Erin leans out the door "Hey Mister pimp you remember how to use the plates?"

"Yes..." Haruka grumbles as she heads over to Setsuna and Michiru, the 4 young girls following. Tony waves to Haruka as she comes over. "Hey Tony I see Erin called you to get us plenty of supplies"

"Yes I will gladly help as well, even if Erin has the disc still need to lift it a few inches onto the plate."

"Thank you that is very sweet of you." Tony smiles at Michiru.

"It is my pleasure, Haruka and Erin may argue a lot but they both are kind hearted." Haruka raise an eyebrow when see feels something bump into her, she turns around to see it is one of her favorite little discs.

"Well looks like she has got them up and running.... time load up and moving on out...Wait..." Everyone chuckles as they put some of the supplies on the disc and simple push it along. "I didn't mean for it to sound that...crappy..." Michiru smiles and hugs the blonde woman.

The group of course gathers a crowd, between the large truck sporting Haruka's team logo, the parade of floating disk loading into the truck or going up stairs to get items caught attention. Lucky before to much of a crowd could build the three lights got there to help, Seyia and Haruka automatically bumping heads.

"So why are you moving in with this creep..." Haruka snorts at Seyia.

"They are not creeps, and I love Haruka..." Haruka grins as she lifts another box onto a one of the little assembly line of discs.

"They?"

"Yeah Setsuna's lover is down stairs...." Setsuna blushes and looks at the ground.

"Michiru...."

"What? You pretending you are not dating Erin..." Taki looks up dropping a box on Seyia's foot Haruka biting her lip as she Seyia grumbles and puts the box on a disc.

"Erin, as in Erin Raghnall?"

"Yes of course who do you think is controlling these disc, I need to ask Erin how she is sorting them...."

"Ah tap one of the small disc it will do a video phone." Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna can't help but chuckle as Minako and Usagi argue over whom Haruka likes more.

Erin looks over her shoulder as the videophone panel opens, she looks back to make sure Hotaru is ok. Hotaru has sprawled out and around the table Daniel on the side towards the door Alice on the side towards the tailgate, happily playing video games, because "daddy" Erin had lots of batteries.

"If you are selling another part or trying to hook up with me Bella the answer is no...." Erin looks up at the screen when she hears a woman laugh. "Setsuna sorry venders call me all the time about supporting or trying products and well yeah you know about Bella."

"I would not doubt it, Erin my little Irishmen how are you sorting the boxes?" Erin raises an eyebrow at the little Irishman comment.

"Ah scanning them, based on content placing them in the right area, also records weight and order. If you have a specific place writing it with your finger on the disc." Erin pauses for a moment. "How are you doing by the way love? Do I need to take Hotaru and go get lunch or something?"

Setsuna looks around the room for a moment before glancing over to Michiru.

"Michiru think it would be a good idea to send Erin out for lunch?" Michiru looks at her watch in shock, seeing they have been packing for the last 4 hours.

"Yes but what does everyone want...." Setsuna shrugs,

"Guys, Erin is doing a lunch run get your asses over here and figure out what we are going to eat,"

"Yeah she does," Erin continues checking boxes as they come in.

"I vote for Pizza it is simple easy..."

"Haruka likes weird toppings...."

"I do not..."

"Marshmallows?"

"Yeah ok maybe that one.... hey wait Erin you still have that thing installed..." Erin raises an eyebrow.

"That thing?" Obviously its not your brain, so you are going to have to give me more then "that things" cause I have lots of things." Haruka cruses under her breathe Setsuna smiles and Michiru giggles.

"The thing that folds out on the side near where the trailer attaches on the passenger side...."Erin looks at Haruka for a moment then smacks herself in the forehead.

"You know you have lived with someone so long that a description like that actually makes sense, you mean the grill..."

"Yea you put it in when we went up north to Siberia."

"You have a working grill build in to your trailer?"

"Yes I like to use max amount of a space, since I have the flip out tools I have room for a small portable grill. Haruka what does the grill have to do with this?" Haruka just grins at the screen "No oh No, No, No way...."Michiru and Setsuna looks at Haruka very confused.

"Haruka..."

"Erin makes these to die for Angus beef burgers,"

"No."

"Erin thought you could not cook?"

"I can't grilling out is not cooking."

"Well we can take a vote, how many people want Erin to cook?" Erin groans as Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, the three lights and Ami raise their hands.

"Why is everyone raising their hands?"

"We are taking a poll of who wants to make Erin cooks her Angus beef burgers." Erin snorts.

"Oh... I do..." Erin shakes her head no.

"You guys can't MAKE me do anything, I will just go to a burger place when Interga gets here in...." Erin looks at her watch "20 minutes.... bye..." Erin hangs up the phone and grumbles. Everyone looks at Setsuna.

"What?" Michiru raises an eyebrow

"Don't tell me you have never used your.... advantage on a lover before...."

"I guess not cause I have no idea what you are talking about Michiru."

"Here I will show you.... Haruka...." Haruka trots over from her box and sits down next to Michiru.

"Yes my angel?" Michiru smiles leaning against Haruka, Michiru slides her finger along her underside of Haruka's jaw.

"I am out of tape you think you could be kind enough to go get some for me...."Michiru lets her hand drift down from Haruka's jaws to along her collar bone and just above her beast.

"Yes of course angel." Haruka runs out the run to get the tape. Setsuna raises an eyebrow.

"I can't do that..."

"Setsuna you can I've have seen you flirt with Erin in the shop much worse then that. You just won't, Setsuna You could throw yourself naked at Erin and she would just cover you up, unless you two were by yourself."

"Michiru, it is easy for you to do Haruka is drooling over you all the time Erin...."

"Hides under cars all day..." Haruka gives Michiru the tape; she smiles and gives Haruka a small kiss.

"See...."

"Look Setsuna I am going to tell you two things you need to know about dating Erin. Number one she is a gentlemen, trust me she drools over you, Usually rolls out from under the car watches you walking away, one time I had to dump water on her. She does not want you thinking all she cares about is sex. Second and funny part, she can not denies a request from a lady,"

"She can't?"

"Well she chooses not too, Erin is older then me, just mean she has more practice at not getting caught." Michiru smiles at Setsuna.

"See you will be fine."

"But Hotaru's down there..." Haruka sighs and grabs Setsuna's hand and drags her down the stairs to the trailer.

"Hotaru come help me and Michiru pack will you?"

"Ok... " Hotaru turns off her video game and follows Haruka upstairs, Setsuna stands very confused for a moment. She feels a warm nudge against her legs; she looks down to see Daniel.

"What are you all against me?"

"Hope Haruka does not slobber all over Michiru in front of Hotaru, she is a smart girl does not need to see that though..."Erin yawns as she watches the boxes. "Interga should be here soon, I can take the Diablo to get food.... since well can't take the trailer " Erin chuckles.

Haruka returns with Hotaru the pair sitting next to Michiru.

"Haruka why did you leave mommy outside with daddy?" Haruka looks over at Michiru who smiles and looks at Hotaru

"Some times your mommy needs to be remind she is a very beautiful woman. She does not think daddy finds her that attractive...."

"But yesterday, I saw her leaning over in the kitchen looking at her upstairs..."

"See told you, just better not getting caught."

"Hotaru sweetie why do you never tell mommy?"

"Ah I was worried it would up set her like before"

Erin yawns, scratching the back of her head then pauses feeling Setsuna against her back.

"Love you ok?" Setsuna sighs, closes her eyes and leans against Erin. "Love? Did one of those asshole up stairs fuck with you or something, cause I am going have to kick their ass if they did..." Setsuna chuckles, Erin puts down the brick and turns to Setsuna. "Sorry I guess I am a little on the jealous side, not like insanely so, but I don't like the idea of anyone..." Erin slides her hands along the curves of Setsuna's body slowly. "Worshipping you like the goddess you but me..."

"Ah, Well Hotaru it is ok to tell Mommy about Erin, she actually you like to hear it."

"She would?"

"Yes makes mommy feel special to know someone can not help but look at her because she is so beautiful."

"Yes Erin says that a lot when she is looking at mommy, calls her breathtaking, beautiful, angel...those are good things right?" Haruka chuckles and ruffles Hotaru's hair.

"Yeah very good things, hey Michiru how much more we got?"

"My room, then we got to do furniture..." Haruka nods.

"You do? I was worried you did not find me attractive..." Erin smiles then chuckles.

"No my dear lady I have then entirely different problem, I have trouble taking my eyes and hands off you. Interga yelled at me yesterday about production going down 75 % cause I was taking so many breaks to see you..." Setsuna blushes hiding her face in Erin's chest.

"Why don't you touch me when you want to?" Erin smiles, kissing the top of her head.

"Simple I am a gentlemen first and foremost, I do not want to push you into a uncomfortable position." Setsuna stands there listening to Erin's heartbeat._ This has to be some twisted dream. _Setsuna laughs at herself before pressing Erin against the wall and kissing her passionately.

"Yeah I am sure when the boxes stop in a few moments Erin will notice and send up some larger plates. Hey Michiru..." Michiru looks up at the blonde woman who is rocking Hotaru in her lap

"Yes Ruka?"

"I do not know Setsuna very well I just want to make sure I don't fuck up Erin's relationship...." Michiru laughs watching as the last box floats out.

"No, god Setsuna is worried scaring off Erin, She seems to have trouble keeping her hands off of her now."

"Erin can have that effect, I want to ask you, are you going to live in a room with me or get your own?" Michiru playfully swats Haruka

"Come on you really need to ask?" Haruka grins and kisses Michiru softly, after a few moments she sighs and looks at her watch.

"It has been over 10 minutes that is weird Erin never waste time, maybe we should go check on them..." Michiru nods standing, takes Haruka and Hotaru's hand.

Erin raises an eyebrow, but smiles softly returning the kiss, wrapping her tongue around Setsuna's. Evoking a moan from the other woman, Setsuna keeps a hand in Erin's hair the other slides under Erin's shirt to slowly caress Erin's stomach Erin wraps an arm around Setsuna's waist holding her against her frame, slowly breaking the kiss.

"You know love every moment I spend with you the more I realize how lucky I am to have driven by that night." Setsuna giggles leaning against Erin.

"Erin, I have to admit I am curious about how well you cook on a grill..." Erin groans.

"Oh god now Haruka has corrupted you as well." Erin flops back against the wall Setsuna giggling at the woman. Haruka knocks on the door as she opens it slowly.

"You two are decent right,"

"Yes unlike you..." Haruka snorts as her and Michiru come into the trailer.

"I don't want to hear it Miss Moscow..." Erin sneers.

"Jealous...." Haruka puts her arms across her chest Setsuna and Michiru looking at them very confused.

"Russians are know for two things drinking and fucking..." Erin rolls her eyes.

"I swear if I did know as well as I do, I would say you have a big crush on me..." Erin grins Haruka pushing her playfully. "Ok why are you two really down here?"

"We need to start on the furniture...." Erin sighs putting her portable computer down.

"Ok.... does baby Haruka need help?" Haruka shoves Erin again; Erin grins and tackles Haruka getting her in a headlock. "Say it...." Haruka struggles trying to get Erin off her, Erin staying out of reach.

"No fucking way...."

"Ah come on just say it, you know I am bigger then you..."

"No....."

"Just say it..." Haruka grumbles as she moves around trying to pull Erin off of her, after about half an hour, of Michiru and Setsuna giggling at her. As well as spinning in circles trying to get Erin off, she gives up.

"OK OK UNCLE!!!" Erin laughs letting the now red-faced woman go.

"Ah you do have something between those ears..."Haruka snorts. "Alright furniture, lets go...." Michiru can't help but giggle at Haruka's pouting face as she walks back up stairs.

Seyia looks up glaring at Erin as she walks in.

"What are you doing here..." Setsuna and Michiru raises an eyebrow looking over at Seyia for grinds her teeth.

"Erin? "

"Hey I am talking to you."

"Oh is that what you call that noise..." Seyia goes to punch Erin but Taki holds him back.

"Seyia remember what happened last time?" Seyia grumbles putting his hands across his chest, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna looking between Seyia and Erin.

"Erin what the hell is going on?" Erin sets a plate low on the ground easily putting the couch on by herself.

"We are moving furniture, Haruka you have not been in the sun that long have you..." Haruka grabs Erin's shoulder and turns Erin to face her.

"Erin answer me..." Erin sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I sent dumb ass over there..."Erin points over her shoulder to Seyia "to the hospital a few months ago...." Erin walks out of the room the sofa behind her the group looking at Seyia

"Seyia..." Seyia puts his arms across his chest.

"I don't know I was talking about that racer of hers Tenou and she went off..."

"Why do I feel like you are leaving something out?"

Erin sighs leaning against the tailgate as she watches the disc she had sent up for the furniture slowly come back down. Erin raises an eyebrow as a gruff looking man and a young red head woman approach the trailer.

"Hey, what's with the trailer?"

"I am abducting people for anal probing why don't you hop on...." The man looks at Erin confusion on his features and his blue eyes. _ Christ people really are stupid..._"What do you want?" The man smiles as he runs his hand through his red hair.

"I am here to see my ex and." the man steps aside to show a smaller woman with the same red hair but green eyes. "My sister is here to see her favorite violinist..." Erin arches an eyebrow.

"Right I am sure there is a very good reason she is your ex...." Erin leans back against the opening of the trailer scratching at the tattoo on her right upper arm.

"Hey that tattoo..." Erin does not even look up at the man as she continues to work on her tablet.

"Yeah what about it?"

"The F1 races Tenou's mechanic has one..." Erin snorts, _God please kill me know... or let something fall on this idiot..._

_ "_ Yeah this is Haruka's trailer...." Erin points her tablet pencil to the side of the trailer.

The group sighs as the last bit of furniture floats down the hall.

"So now what?"

"Got to clean up...." Seyia groans and flops on the floor.

"So Why is Raghnall here anyway? It is bad enough Haruka is dating Michiru who the hell is stupid enough to want to be with that Neanderthal?" Haruka burst out laughing at Setsuna's face, the young woman turns red, and Michiru bites her bottom lip.

"Seyia...." Seyia looks over at Setsuna then swallows hard. He puts his hands up defensively and backs away slowly.

"Setsuna I didn't mean it..." Seyia hides behind Taki. "I just meant ah.... she is an acquired taste..." A large roar pulls the groups attention to the door, little Hotaru sitting happily on Daniel, Alice standing next to Haruka. "Christ, where did they come from?" Daniel looks over to Hotaru who is on her back she nods and Daniel trots over next to Setsuna then lowers his stance bearing his teeth and snarling at Seyia. "What is going on?"

"You call Erin papa a bad name and Mama stupid..." Seyia blinks staring at the group.

"I told Alice and she got Daniel...."

"Who are Alice and Daniel?"

"Daniel is the lovely male Siberian tiger who is currently looking at you as lunch and Alice is the snow tiger by Haruka. Daniel is Erin's pet..." Setsuna scratches Daniel's ears the large cat licking her hand, Setsuna glaring at the man. "Now why would you think I was stupid for dating Erin?"

"Ah...I...it.... Erin is just so.... So annoying, I was just saying that Tenou was just trying to seduce Michiru for some twisted bet between her and Erin. When I heard they picked you up I thought they were making a bet like the time they did at the New York fashion show...." Setsuna quirks an eyebrow and looks over her shoulder at Haruka, who is off in space unconsciously scratching Alice's ears.

"Haruka...." Haruka looks up over at Setsuna her hand falling still getting an annoyed nuzzles from Alice.

"What is Seyia talking about..."?

"So that would make you Erin right? Her mechanic..."

"That or a foolish impostor that wasted a million dollars on a trailer..." The man looks confused; Erin rolls her eye at the man. "What is your name?"

"My name."

"Yes you do have one right?"

"Yeah Reid and this is my sister Janet..." Erin looks up over the top of her portable computer to the pair.

"Ok so you are here to see Setsuna...." Erin pauses and looks at the woman. "And you are here to see Michiru?"

"Yes...." Erin just snickers, as she links her computer to a wireless connection and quickly runs a background check on the pair, smirking slightly.

"You two have restraining orders to stay at least 500 feet from them."

"It was just a misunderstanding...."

"Sure...."

"Can I have your autograph?" Erin arches an eyebrow as she catches Setsuna's young friends coming down the stairs.

"If I give you one will you go away?" The man is a little taken back, Erin shifting so she blocks any possible view of Setsuna and Michiru walking back onto the trailer.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Setsuna now that she has had some time to cool off...."

"Cool off? So you are Hotaru's father?"

"Yes...since that stupid woman would not abort it" Erin grins _ It? Hotaru is not an it._

Erin turns around the ramp closing behind her as she walks towards the pair, Erin signs a piece of paper handing it to the man, tucking her portable computer away as the ramp seals on the trailer.

"Oh one more thing..." Reid looks up to meet Erin's fist, which breaks his nose and sends him to the ground, his head hitting the pavement with a loud crack.

Erin wipes the blood off her pants and walks calmly back to the trailer, grinning like a fool.

"Why you so happy Erin?"

"Setsuna Hotaru's father is his name Reid? With red hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes how did you know?" Erin dons a sadistic smirk that causes the entire group to shiver.

"Good then I hit the right guy..." Erin sets the portable computer down and goes back to the front of the truck to drive.

Setsuna and Michiru to look at Haruka as she finishes enter commands.

"Haruka...."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever seen Erin look like that before?"

"Huh?" Haruka turns back to face the group, looks over at Michiru. "Oh the sadistic smirk?"

"Yes..." Haruka shrugs flopping down on the floor leaning against the side of a box.

"Yeah, last time she beat some jackasses that were ganging up on me, put all.... 7...8 of them in the hospital. It is the Irish in her I guess, she does not stop unless the opponent is not move or she is dead or knocked out." The pair blink looking at Haruka then each other, they both open the trailer door slightly to look out side to see Reid on the ground holding his nose. Which is bleeding everywhere his sister panicking not knowing what to do. Michiru laughs closing the door Setsuna covers her mouth,

"Oh my god..."

"Know in the I hit the right guy comment makes sense..." Erin hums to herself as she starts back towards the home they now are all going to share,

"Erin why did you nail the guy in the nose?"

"Because he was an ass for one and two he tried to force Setsuna to abort Hotaru, bloody useless bastard can't take responsibility arg why do only the stupid ones breed.... called Setsuna stupid and Hotaru an _it" _Haruka laughs as they pull away leaving the very befuddling pair behind, Reid manages to get his nose to stop bleeding a few moments after the group leaves.

"I have to talk to Setsuna about her friend he is fucking crazy..." The two walk up the stairs to Setsuna and Michiru's old condo only to open the door to a deserted room, Reid looks over at his sister then the room then his sister again. "You don't think that Setsuna...."

"Now way, why would those two of all people fall for someone as boring as Michiru and Setsuna?"

"Yeah I guess you are right, they must have moved so we could not find them, you work at the post office right?"

"Yeah"

"See if their change of address form comes through so we can get their new address..." The woman nods Reid curse as he carefully touches his nose as they walk away from the building, "Damn that fucking bastard hits hard."


	14. Insider's Knowledge

Seyia flops back on a box and puts his hands behind his head.

"So how much these clowns pay for you two...." Before Michiru or Setsuna can remark, Erin walks down the ramp from the front of the truck.

"As much as you pay attention to what comes out of that stupid mouth of yours...." Seyia glares at Erin, Haruka smiles and laughs.

"Nice bro..." Erin yawns before she walks over to takes a seat next to Setsuna, leaning against the edge of a couch.

"Ah...excuse me..." Erin looks to her left at the meek Ami, Erin smiling softly at the quiet woman.

"Aye?"

"Who is driving the truck..." Erin makes an odd face, her of course still being sleepy. Having slept for the first time in weeks due to Setsuna's intervention.

"Truck....Oh Integra is right my dear."

"Yes, Erin...." All the younger women jump a few stumbling around and falling on another, they all slowly collect themselves, Usagi looking at the ceiling like something is going to come out and attack her.

"What was that?" Haruka looks over at the smaller woman with a playful grin.

"Usagi relax...…" The blonde gives Haruka an odd look, not sure to believe her or not.

"Yeah aunt Usagi it is just Integra..." Usagi turns to look at Hotaru who is perfectly content.

"Easy for you to say, what do you mean just Integra?" Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru all look at Erin who just raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Erin just non-chantilly looks back at them.

"Erin explain to these poor girls...." Erin groans readjust to lean against the couch.

"Integra is the IA that originated in the control module of my Lamborghini, she is now integrated in all my vehicles as well as my security system of the house..."

"So...." Usagi still confused not sure what to think.

"Think of her as a house keeper she can interact on some physical levels." Erin moving her hands palms flat moving like she is doing a rubix cube while she speaks.

"Hey Erin..." Erin sighs heavily turning to look at Haruka.

"Yeah blondey...." 

"You think we should warn them about anything else?" Erin shrugs looking at the ceiling as she thinks, Haruka attempt to keep from being smacked for forgetting to tell them something "important"

"Don't think so...." Setsuna and Michiru look at the pair in total shock.

"Excuse me, what about all your gadgets?" Michiru remarks to the pair hands on her hips.

"Hmm? What about them?" Setsuna just shakes her head slowly. "Besides what is this 20 questions ? I stay out of the public eye for a reason you know...." Setsuna smiles and sits down on the floor, putting her arm over Erin's shoulders.

"What we can't ask about you? How we supposed to know you are good enough for Setsuna and Michiru..." Makato smiles then walks over sitting near Erin and Setsuna, the other younger girls following briefly after.

"I think they are trash..."

"And I think you are a pretty pink fairy princess, does not make it the truth...." Taki covers his mouth as he quietly chuckles at Seyia's red face. "Which reminds me oddly enough Setsuna I am sorry I broke that guys nose. I am normally am no where near ever that violent...." Setsuna shakes her head and kisses Erin softly.

"You really do need to learn to shut up...." Erin laughs.

"Well when I am rewarded like that it is hard not to..." Setsuna blushes playfully pushing Erin the woman barely moving. Erin sighs look over at Haruka then the group of younger women. "Well there Mr. Center of attention, you want let them ask questions? We got at least another 45 minutes."

"Sure I have nothing to hide unlike you grumpy old tart...." Erin just rolls her eyes shaking her tilted head slowly a few times,

"Hey just cause I don't wear a bloody neon sign that says "I am the great Haruka Tenou" does not mean I am hiding anything. I just......" Erin pauses glancing at Setsuna. "Have an interesting past."

"Really? Were you a secret agent..." Erin quirks an eyebrow before she glances over at Setsuna concerning Usagi's comment.

"She always ask stuff like that?" Setsuna shakes her head slowly putting her head in her hands.

"Yes unfortunately..."

"Well, she has a good imagination, no I was..... am an orphan, that is how I met little miss priss over there...." Haruka snorts at Erin sticking her tongue out. "I will say this once and only once more Haruka, 1 Michiru has a better use for that then I ever will, 2 if you insist in doing that at least puts something cool on it like this..." Erin sticks out her tongue showing her tongue stud, but it now as a colorful soft rubber spiked top. " So there is at least something interesting."'

"Erin man you put on a French tickler?" Erin arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah so I like them? I can itch the roof of my mouth..." Haruka gives her a look of disbelief smirking back at the older woman with her hands across of her chest, _ Yeah her mouth sure...._

"Oh....Erin.....why are you an orphan?..." Erin glances over at Minako then over at Setsuna.

"Minako, Erin is a very reserved person..." Setsuna frowns briefly rubbing Erin's leg trying to defuse the potential bad situation.

"Love do you want to know why?" Setsuna sits still of a moment before turning slowly to look at Erin.

"What?" Erin gives Setsuna a small crooked grin, putting her hand on top of Setsuna, which rest, on the top of her own leg.

"Do you want to know why Setsuna love?" Erin repeats tone soft and calm as she speaks to Setsuna.

"Hell I do been around your weird ass for over 10 years and all I know is your mom was killed by mistake on a mission and your dad blew his brains out...." Erin grumbles putting her arms across her chest.

"Haruka!" Michiru smacks Haruka's arm.

"Ow...."

"Have some kind of respect..." Erin sighs glancing over at Setsuna again.

"Ok now back from that commercial break with Mr. Sensitive over there, Setsuna love do you want to know?" Setsuna looks in confusion at Erin the woman's eyes soft calm, quiet not the smallest hint of anger.

"Yes, but Erin you don't have to, you have kept it secret for your whole life...." Erin closes her eyes and leans her head back the seat of the couch, keeping her eyes closed as she speaks.

"A relationship is based on trust if I hide something from you how are you supposed to trust me." Everyone looks at Erin then to Setsuna.

"You sure you are ok with this?" Erin lifts her head looking over at the darker skinned woman.

"It is ok, my mother was undercover playing some guy's lover, and no she did not cheat on my dad. She really drugged the guy made him think they did had, " Erin scratches at her jaw. "From what I am told a jealous ex came charging into the room right as my mother stepped out the shower. Mom was a neat freak kind of anytime she was within 5 feet of this guy she felt dirty." Erin shrugs putting her hands up looking confused.

" The ex screamed and running about, mom dropped the towel and grab the gun. Kind of like a movie they struggle and she gets shot." Erin frowns and swallows pausing for a moment. "Was not pretty like in the movies , where they get shot in the stomach dining elegantly, she was hit point blank range with a colt 45 the woman had taken from the guys collection." Michiru gives Haruka an odd look, Haruka leaning over to whisper in her ear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Colt 45 is a high power revolver it blew the woman's head in half, no face, skull or brain .She Looked like a blood covered spoon." Michiru shutters, taking a look at the red haired woman continuing the tale. _ How can she be so...normal, well not normal but kind and caring helpful after that she should be some evil mass murder _ Michiru shutters at the thought of Erin being a mass murder.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"When they got there after the ex screamed her head off. There was how should I put it, some of the pieces of my mother on the ex from the blast. They get there to clear up they saw her naked on the floor the guy naked in the bed with messed up sheets. Started to call her a whore using the job as a way to handle her nymphomania, her being Russian." Erin raises an eyebrow as everyone but Haruka looks very very confused; "What?"

"Erin how does she being Russian matter?" Erin looks over at Haruka just looks back at her.

"Hey got me, maybe it is a European thing." Haruka states it sounding more like a question.

"Aye..." Erin turns her attention back to the young women clearing her throat. "Yes, well the stereotype of a Russian woman well supposedly mostly the women. Have unsatisfiable sex drives and because it is cold in Russia they stay inside and fuck all day..." All the women cover their mouth and a gasp, Seyia chuckling slightly.

"Hehe cool...." Erin looks at Seyia for a moment as if debating, with a glance to Setsuna Erin goes back to the story of her parents.

" There was a large uproar to say the least. Truth being of course my mom had a personal grudge against the guy. I have no clue why just that it had to do with dad. Personally I think it was her ex, but then again most her lovers before dad ended up dead. So after months of mocking and slander they found out the truth. They were sorry about the needless mistake, promised to support me and dad for the rest of our lives, they would put me though any school I wanted. So on and so forth." Erin pauses looking over at Setsuna then the bouncy girls and sighs. "All right what is your question?"

"They mocked and slandered your mother and just said sorry? That's all?" Erin smiles softly , Setsuna having to smile as well the look on Erin's face was soft and caring she have not see before.

"Aye, well she was made a hero that the best they could do, can't arrest anyone for verbal slander. You know I am actually surprise Haruka is no jumping around making some kind of joke," Erin looks over at Setsuna and smiles softly.

"Erin come on you never laughed at me or got mad. You think I am really going to be that disrespectful? You saved my life twice and that was before I started racing." Erin chuckles as glances at the blonde giving Haruka a crocked smile.

" Aye, we do have some odd understand" Erin turns back to the women continuing not missing a beat, the women confused about what she and Erin are talking about. " Right then , like I said my dad was an artist. Yeah weird marriage I know, dad was a sculptor" Erin leans over slightly looking at Setsuna. "that is where I got the sculpting talent, like I told you earlier." Erin sits back up right, glancing at a screen on the side of the truck tracking their progress. " Moving on my dad is Irish so what does when mourning Irishman do? He drinks. again a stereotype but it is actually true. He would send me to another's house when he did because he knew he was violent. Lets see....about 3 months before my 3rd birthday he shot himself. Which was only 4...5 months after my mom's death. They said he was high when he did it, I guess the scotch was not enough I don't know never saw him do anything. Well cause all the rumors around my mother's death they messed up to the paper work and sent me to an orphanage on the coast instead of the military base where my mother was stationed." Erin rubs the back of her neck.

"How could they miss that up, I never could figure it out." Erin glances over at Haruka briefly.

"Marked mom down as a homeless whore so I turned into a crack baby, not a hero's daughter." Haruka frowns and shakes her head slowly her gaze down.

"I swear what kind of morons do they have working in England..." Erin smiles softly at Haruka, and her mumbled words.

"So to keep it off my mind I worked, 7 days a week 20 hours a day, under the table stuff till I was 10, yes the orphanage knew they actually set up a trust fund with all the money I earned for when I turned 18 and had to leave. Haruka was walking in while I was walking out, I told them I would adopt her as my brother and that is it really." Erin yawns closing her eyes.

"Christ Erin how the hell were you so calm, collected and not angry at the government for what they did? Your mom was brutally killed and name ruined. The government basically shrugs it off? Then did not bother trying to fix the paperwork they fucked up?" Erin chuckles obvious That Haruka is becoming angry bringing up the old memory. Haruka's hate of the English government bubbling to the surface.

"When you are 3 years old and work scrubbing the floors at a restaurant for 20 dollars a day you learn that it is best to take what strength you have and push forward dwelling on it would only make me go the way of my father."

"That explains the work-a-loic behavior" Setsuna remarks gaining a small glance and smile from Erin.

"How much did you make before you left?" Erin looks confused over at the violinist.

"Huh? You mean my trust fund..." Michiru nods, Erin sighs looking up as she tries to do the math.

"Lets see 365 times 20 is $7,300. That was when I was 3 to 4" Erin pauses continuing to do the math in her head.

" Started at 40 a day from ages 4 to 7, about $14,600 a year for 3 years is $43,800" Erin looks up at the ceiling continuing to do the math in her head

" Those two together are $51,100" Erin reaches over and grabs a near by piece of paper and pencil, starting to work out the problem.

" From 7 to10, I made about 100 dollars a day helping at a garage so $36,500 a year for 3 years is $109,500." Erin scratches her chin with the eraser.

"That added to the $ 51,100 is $ 160,160.." Erin continues to think out loud as she manages to calculates the number shortly after they leave her mouth.

"Started getting paid hourly after that at 50 an hour, worked 18 hours a day,126 hours in a week." Erin pauses thinking for a moment.

" That is $ 6,300 times 52 weeks in a year, $ 327,600 a year, for 8 years......$ 2,620,800 and $ 116,800.... Integra little help please?"

" $ 2,737, 600 it's the total with out interest..." Erin smiles up at the ceiling. "With non-compound interest it comes to $5,740,160"

"Thanks Integra."

"So you had about a little under 6 million dollars when you left?" Erin gives the group an odd look not understanding.

"Aye...before you ask I used it to pay for the land we live on and start the racing team." Everyone is silent "Ah come blondey on bug someone now or something."

"Erin that is just...." Erin groans and puts her head on her up bend knees.

"Don't pity me Christ, yeah we had it rough made it out and I am not living in the poor house." Erin lightly bangs her forehead on her knees. Michiru gives Erin a curious look _ did she say we?_

"That is why you do not want to dig up your past because you are an orphan?"

"No I could careless if everyone knows I am an orphan. It is how I got that way that I want to hide. My blood boils when I hear people call my father a drunk unless untalented weak bastard and my mother a nymphomaniac Russian whore with military training. If they did not do that they all fawn over me with pity, that is one of the reasons I left England, no one out here knew or cared. Can we please move on? Ask anything else I really hate this subject." Setsuna smiles softly rubbing Erin's back.

"So how is Setsuna in bed? Bet she is a tigress quiet ones are always will surprise you." Setsuna glares at Seyia, Erin putting a hand on Setsuna's shoulder.

"You know I got some rope if you want to make him a wind sock...."

"No I have had enough I need to take of this....." Setsuna walks over to Seyia, glaring at the man._ Ok I am not a violent woman be between the house, tigress comment I want to punch him._

"Ah come on Setsuna it is a joke?" Seyia grins putting his hands up defensively.

"No one is laughing you idiot..."

"Hey you shut up you greasy monkey you are not fit to lick the bottom of Setsuna's shoes."Setsuna takes a deep breath waiting for Seyia to turn back around. _ Now he crossed the line. _Then she punches him in his face sending him stubbing back into Taki and Yaten almost crushing Yaten against the wall. Erin burst out laughing, smiling at Setsuna .

"Figured you for a lefty..." Setsuna pushes Erin tipping her over. "Thank you love, if I would have gotten to him first, I may have had to go to jail." Erin kisses Setsuna softly on the cheek wrapping her arms around Setsuna, Erin letting Setsuna rest her head on her shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah.....so did you guys really just drove past them and stop?" Setsuna and Michiru smiling at the young women.

"Yeah it was almost 3 in the morning would couldn't leave anyone who needed help on the side of the road let alone two beautiful women." Erin rolls her eyes at her flirting friend.

"Yeah surprised you did not bust your face open jumping from the truck." Erin grumbles remembering the few stumbling steps when Haruka jumped from the moving truck.

"Hey you were the one who came back on the back in your underwear." Erin glares at Haruka, relaxing when she feels Setsuna's hand on her forearm.

"Yeah because I was the only one who did any work..."

"Boys that is enough, Yes Minako they turned around Haruka showed us into the warm trailer while Erin loaded up Setsuna's car. We hadn't even said anything, well me and Haruka..." Setsuna and Erin smile at another then the nervous women.

"Were flirting so bad I could smell the pheromones.." Erin grins widens as Michiru blushes.

"Yes well they drove back to their house, we had dinner then went to sleep. It was very unbelievable, no a word about towing charges anything like that, Erin actually stayed up all night repairing Setsuna's car." Erin rolls her eyes leaning back against the couch again. _Christ they act like we did an act of god or something._

"Yeah how much did all this cost anyway?" Setsuna blushes when Michiru and Haruka look at her.

"Nothing.....well a kiss from Setsuna rather......" Erin chuckles the girls smiling thinking how romantic it is. Seyia groans as he sits up with the help of his brothers.

"Damn Setsuna...."

"Maybe that will knock some sense into you...." Erin sneers at the man a taunting look in her eye.

"Shut up you freak I wasn't the one who fucked that woman on a motorcycle....."

"WHAT!!!" Erin hisses when Setsuna and Michiru stare at her.

"Ok 1 loud....and 2 _**YOU**_ are the one that came up with the bet not me and 3 most importantly the woman was a now Ex some actress or something. Besides it was just a bet you lost, deal with it. You did not think I could pull off a stopped either. How the hell did you even come up with a bet like that?" Erin gives a look of discomfort and disbelief to Seyia as she utters the question.

"Oh yeah it was with that action star chick she was flexible..." Erin smacks herself in the forehead Haruka grinning as she pats Erin on the shoulder.

"Of course that is what you remember. Seyia no clue why you seem to think there is a need to attempt to humiliate or make me look bad, I didn't know you are that damn immature." _ Feel like am arguing with a 5 year old over a bloody toy_

"You fucking punched me." Seyia takes a treating step towards the woman, neither Erin or Haruka moving,

"You called my brother a no talent hack who's skill was not even good enough for a golf cart. Where ever you where born or whatever species you are, go home. I am not playing your games anymore. Think you can you handle that big guy?" Seyia glares at Erin then puts his arms across his chest and goes to the corner to pout.

"Ummm......so Erin what do you do on the team?" Erin turns her attention back to the young women both Haruka and Erin with playful look in their eyes.

"Huh? Oh I take care of the car test drive it with new equipment."

"So you actually work on the car? Not just pay for the team?" Erin looks confused and slightly offended by the question. _So I created the team I am not a lazy bastard, well in her defense lot of people would be that way buy teams or whatever and not care just did it because they could....idiots_

"Aye sorry to disappoint the delusion Haruka creates that she keeps up the car."

"Hey I am not a total idiot..." Haruka glares at Erin with annoyance like Erin has taken her favorite toy.

"Did not say that, it is just that car is programmed, wired and plated with more metal then a space ship. If it was a normal fuel inject V8 yeah. But it is a in line V12 with alternation fuel tanks, on the spot suspension adjustments, tire pressure adjustments and max torque creation."

"Yeah....you lost me after V 12..." Erin smiles.

"That is why you are the driver, you are the pretty boy who likes people. I will stay with my car thank you." Erin gives Haruka a large pat on the back, Michiru smiling seeing the two. _ They make pick on each other but they still love each other and make an odd family_

"Ah Erin..." Erin looks over at Rei.

"Your ear...." Erin reaches over and touches her left ear.

"Huh? oh yeah, my left ear pierced all the way down so I have 13 in total, which is my lucky number. It was just a weird thing I wanted to do so did."

"Yeah know I am going to come out and say it Erin you sound funny" Erin arches an eyebrow looking at the blonde for a moment.

"Love I was born and partly raised in Ireland"_ And Russian, Italy, Germany and England now that I think about we moved a lot._

"Oh...." Usagi blushing embarrassed by her question.

" Are you younger or older then Haruka?"

"2 years older she is 26 I am 28" Erin seeming to relax not stressed by the simple tabloid like questions.

"I hear, well read there was a problem at the ball you went to Michiru." Michiru just shakes her head slowly taking a seat next to Haruka, now Setsuna, Erin ,Haruka and Michiru leaning against the couch.

"Yes Erin knocked a man out..."

"Hey gave him 3 chances...." Erin argues holding up three fingers in Haruka's face.

"It was actually very charming." Setsuna smiles giving Erin a small hug, Erin scratching the tip of her nose blushing slightly.

"How is punching someone charming?" the young girls confused on how an act of violence is charming.

"Well both Erin and Haruka were toe to toe with this man, Haruka wanted to kick his ass."

"Yeah but Erin told me to chill out still have no clue how the hell you can stay so calm when someone is calling you foolish or Setsuna a whore with "baggage"" Haruka puts her arms across her chest with a small sigh, looking sad not being included in the fun.

"Easy....I imagine a small crying baby for the guy's head." Haruka laughs

"Yes well he hit on Setsuna then Michiru, then started mentally fist fighting with Erin. Which he was lost horribly." Erin closes her eyes and puts her forehead on her up bent right knee. "I still like the "here let me translate for you" line..."Erin snorts shaking her head side to side on her knee.

"Of course you would...."

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?" Haruka gives Erin a funny look.

"So what do you two like about these........two?"

"What do I like about Haruka.....Well she is very playful" Michiru pauses as she tries to think.

"That's an understatement...." Erin grins when Setsuna elbows her.

"I can't take my eyes off her, she is sweet a gentleman. She is just amazing..."

"Amazing at what? falling down..." Setsuna elbows Erin again who smiles.

" It is nice having someone who love me, not my name or occupation." Erin raises an eyebrow then just shrugs confused but not wanting to bother to ask

"Aw that is sweet..." Erin snorts and rolls her eyes then yawns, Setsuna looks over at Erin.

"You are getting on your 3rd strike...." Erin smiles over at Setsuna childishly.

"What I can't be tired?"

"What about you Setsuna?"

"Huh" Setsuna turns her attention the young women sitting around like a kindergarten class.

"Yeah I really want to hear this....?"

"You want a matching black eye?" Seyia glares at the woman Erin starting to get up, Setsuna puts a hand on Erin's shoulder sitting her back down.

"It is hard to explain...."

"Ha see I knew it, forget your lines Setsuna?"

"Ok that's it...." Erin gets up with a snarl at Seyia. But luck for pop star Haruka is faster and grabs Erin in a large bear hug trying to keep her from the man.. "Get off me you twit...." Erin growls, moves around slowly managing to move away from Haruka.

"Ah little help her she is BIGGER and STRONGER then me....."

"Haruka I am going to knock you into next week...." Erin glares at the blonde, Haruka's fingertips grip slipping as Rei and Makato come to her aid to hold the woman in place. "Come on damn it just one hit...."

"Yeah with that one hit you can kill the bastard or put him permanently in the hospital" Erin growls pushing against the three women gaining then loosing steps.

"Christ remind me not to upset Erin....."

"She has a long fuse but when it hits the end and act of god can't stop her, Integra usually locks her up in the dojo for 2 days before she will calm down."

"2 days..." Michiru looks over at Setsuna for help, Setsuna gives Michiru a confused look.

"Yes Lady Michiru, Lord Erin gets violent for one very basic reason."

"That would be...." Michiru motions with her head for Setsuna to go over to the struggling group.

"Disrespect..." Haruka grunts pushing back Erin "Come on you Ox enough...."

"Michiru hows me over here going to do anything?" Michiru groans and bows her head.

"You are kidding right? Come on Setsuna this is not time for a joke "

"Yeah it is like holding a train and I am getting tired." Haruka grumbles her muscles starting the hurt.

"Michiru how many times I have to tell you, I am not you. I can't control her by seducing her." Haruka grunts lower herself to push against Erin's stomach gaining a small advantage over the woman.

"Setsuna you are an idiot just get you ass over here and kiss her for Christ sake. Damn woman runs 10 miles each morning to "wake up"

"This is not going to work..."

Setsuna sighs heavily as she walks over to the woman, grabs the backs of her head kissing her softly. The snarl and growl admitting from the woman stop. her body slowly relaxes the 3 women giving a sigh of relief as they sit heavily on the ground. Setsuna pulls away a few seconds later, looking over at Haruka very confused. " Or I could be wrong...." Erin breathing heavy head bowed slightly her eyes still drilling into Seyia. Haruka flops back on the floor letting her arms spread out away from her body

"Ha! See told you it would work."

"Setsuna sweetie ..." Michiru smiles before putting a hand on Setsuna's shoulder. "You have no idea how much power you have of this woman." Erin swallows her breathing slowing as Michiru glances at her.

"Now I remember why I hate you being Irish Erin...." Erin licks her lower lip closing her eyes trying to pull herself back together.

"I am sorry Haruka...." Haruka rolls her eyes and lightly kicks Erin's foot with hers.

"Bro I would have kicked his ass long time ago, chill out. He is an ass but he is a single ass." Erin grinds her teeth both Michiru and Setsuna looking at her hearing the noise.

"That woman is insane!!" Everyone glares at Seyia, Michiru smirking softly.

"We can still let her go...." Seyia swallows and smiles nervously with a small laugh. Erin groans pulling away from Setsuna with a hand on her forehead dragging her feet as she walks to sit on the couch. Haruka groans watching her brother.

" Erin come on no one is pissed at you.." Erin just keeps her eyes closed and rub her temples. Michiru and Setsuna look another before the pair part ways to sit next to their lovers. Everyone sits in silence only the road noise drifts through the trailer. Erin licks her bottom lip raising her head looking over at Setsuna her gaze down.

"Setsuna I...." Setsuna put a finger to Erin's lips and chuckles.

"Again don't know when to shut up. Erin you do not have to be sorry you did nothing wrong...." Setsuna puts her forehead on Erin's looking upward at the woman. "Well....getting mad because someone insults another you love is not bad. Ok? It is just not a good idea to put them in the hospital....." Erin snickers and smiles Setsuna sitting back with a small shake of her head at the woman.

"Ah......sorry about the ah...." Erin coughs and rubs the back of her neck. " yeah, I didn't mean to I was just...." Setsuna lightly taps Erin on the head.

"What I say about shutting up..." Erin gives Setsuna a weak smile, the woman horrible embarrassed about her behavior.

"OH MY GOD that was sooooooooo cute....." Erin raises an eyebrow looking over at Usagi in utter confusion everyone else laughing.

"Leave it to Usagi to break the tension." Makato smiles putting her arm over Usagi's shoulder.

"So where were we again?"

"Why Setsuna like Erin....." Erin turns purple and raises heading for the front of the truck.

"Ah..... I need to..." Haruka grins and tackles Erin from behind the pair wrestling on the trailer floor.

"Oh no no no Erin you don't get embarrassed easily you think I am going to let you get away?" Erin groans putting her head back on the floor and closing her eyes, her muscles screaming at her from earlier.

"Ah come on think of poor Setsuna's feeling. You don't want to embarrass her."

"Actually Erin I am ok with it..." Erin lightly bangs her head on the floor.

"Ah bloody bullocks..._" I can't run off if she is ok with it bullocks _Erin sighs making a disguised face at Haruka looking over at the woman. "Fine let me up, unless you are trying to kiss me or something?" Erin grins Haruka fumbling off of her coughing turning slightly red.

"I hate you sometimes...." Haruka pouts as she returns to Michiru's side. Erin snickers sitting next to Setsuna.

" I know but I'm glad you are Michiru's problem now......" Haruka snorts and sticks her tongue out at Erin who raises an eyebrow. Haruka groans waving her hand at Erin.

"Yeah yeah I know don't do it unless blah blah..." Erin chuckles leaning back and closing her eyes trying to keep her mind off the upcoming subject.

"That is one of the reasons right there." Erin raises an eyebrow but keeps quiet singing Nickleback in her head.

"What she is an idiot?" Erin flinches but doesn't move.

"Seyia I can throw you out the truck" Seyia grumbles sitting back down under Taki's glare.

"She is playful, you should have seen some of things those two do another. Erin filled Haruka's car trunk with jello...." Setsuna smiles as Michiru giggles, Haruka putting her arms across her chest.

"Took me forever to get that out of my drunk and my car still smells like strawberries."

"Hey don't complain I gave you a life time air freshener.." Erin smirks as she keeps her head tilted back,

"Drunker..."

"Old tart..." Michiru and Setsuna smile at the pair the five young want looking at them for a moment then laughs at the pair.

"She is quick witted, calm, quiet...."Setsuna blushes and looks at her hands "Well calm and quiet most places." Erin again continues to look at the ceiling trying to tune it out. _ I am not here I am not hearing my lover saying anything I am under Victoria.....wait that sounds wrong._ (Victoria= 96 Toyota Celica, my real car)

"Ah she is respectful, self sacrificing, actually they both are. Humble but what I love most about is how she makes me feel. Being next to her rest of the world melts away does not matter how bad work was or the weather what is on the news. I know she is there probably topless grease under a car." Erin snorts.

"I thought I explained the shirt thing gees I mean......" Erin trails off her brain filleting the word, the actual content hitting Erin. Erin's head snaps up like a springboard and looks slack jawed at Setsuna. Haruka grins her bent left arm pulled towards her with a clenched fist in victory of freaking out her brother.

"Yes!! I knew if anyone could get my smart ass brother speechless it was going to be Setsuna....." Michiru elbows the laughing Haruka, but covers her mouth giggling Erin stands up holding her hand with one finger raised.

"I..... will be right back...." Erin walks over towards the door of the trailer shaking her head muttering to herself as she opens the door to the small room, but smacks into the doorframe a few times before getting into the room. Setsuna smiles and laughs softly.

"I did not think effected her that much...." Haruka grins broadly over at the mocha skinned woman.

"See what me and Michi tell you? You have no idea how much you effect Erin it is great!! I have never seen walk into anything before . Oh or drop a tool on her head because she rolled out from the creeper to watch you walk off, man this is going to be great!!!" Michiru giggles at how childishly happy Haruka is about being able to embarrass Erin.

"Haruka what are you talking about? Erin hardly looks at me." Haruka and Michiru look at another before laughing softly.

"Setsuna sweetie you need to pay better attention."

"They are right momma Erin papa drops tools all the time when you walk by, then stands there for a real long time till Integra yells at her." Haruka starts to laugh hard arm against her stomach bent over.

"She is correct Erin's productive has decreased 61 % since Lady Kaiou and Meioh's arrival."

"Damn it Integra I told you not to say anything...." Erin shouts from the small room, it being filed with the network board and small laptop.

"And I choose not to listen..." Erin grumbles as she works along on the laptop _real smart Erin make some artificial intelligence, oh let it learn _to..." Erin grunts " _So it can nag you like your horrid Russian grandmother _

Michiru giggles at the embarrassed confused woman then pause looking at Haruka.

"Hey what is in that room anyway?" Haruka shrugs.

"No clue she will not let me in it , figure has to do with Integra or something." Haruka comments with a flat boring tone

"You are not worried?"

"Not really she always comes back out a few hours later." Haruka pauses then looks over at Setsuna with a huge grin. "Let send Setsuna to find out."

"Haruka, Setsuna is not your person skeleton key for Erin's private things. all though...." Michiru pauses thinking Setsuna stands up with a heavy sigh.

"I may just go in there to get away from you two children....."

"Ah Setsuna we are just messing with you, I know you are nervous and uncomfortable around Erin. I don't blame you compared to the others it is like night and day. You know how to act and flirt with an ass but not a good guy..." Setsuna glares at Michiru standing in front of her, with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Michiru that is uncalled for...." Michiru sighs looking up at the crimson-eyed woman.

"Setsuna I am not trying to insult you. Just think if you where in here with you're Ex what would happened...." Setsuna shakes her head keeping the images from her head.

"Maybe you are right but you are certainly different around Haruka then your other lovers."

"I know that Setsuna the difference between me and you is, I admit it. How many urges have you had to do something to Erin? Seriously Setsuna"

"100s...." Setsuna bows her head and whispers just loud enough for the pair to her, Haruka wraps herself around Michiru with a grin.

"I just do it I want a kiss...." Michiru places her hand on Haruka's jaw and kisses her softly, a few seconds later. "I don't hold my urges back, because I know Haruka will not hurt or use me. Setsuna it is really that you don't trust Erin. Well not unless me and Haruka are around."

"I trust her." Michiru raises an eyebrow looking at Haruka for a moment before Haruka looks at Setsuna.

"You have an urge to do anything to her?" _ Well I didn't till you said something_

"Now I do so, why? Not wanting to jump in bed with a woman does not make me untrusting." Michiru sighs heavily pulling away from Haruka the pair look calmly at the woman.

"Setsuna if I had the urge to, I don't know go, in that room and make out with Erin, if I was with Erin and not Haruka. That is where I would be right now." Haruka gives Michiru a pouting face at the mention of making out. Michiru smiles and pats Haruka's face softly kissing her briefly. "Haruka not now poor Setsuna needs help."

"I do not..."Setsuna puts her arms against her chest but still sits next to the pair.

"Sets using Michiru's...." Haruka pauses of a moment. "odd example and I was in Erin place. place. Remember you have know her maybe 72 hours and she told you something she has never told another just because you wanted to know. I can't image bring up something like that"

"Ruka baby you are going off track...." Haruka shakes her head slightly and smiles at Michiru.

"Sorry. anyway if I was Erin, doing the same things as she has. I would just be happy to be in the same building." Haruka pauses adjust herself." I tell you a secret. You know me and Erin only met 10 years ago? But the reason I was there was not as simple as my parents are dead. I went to prison for and attempted rape charge...." Michiru jerks her head back in surprise.

"What!"

"It is not what you think I was young crazy hormones, woman all over me then she suddenly stops and freaks out. After a few minutes we got back into the mood and someone walks over. Girl did not want anyone to know she like women called rape and I got sent to prison. I am getting to the orphanage part, I went in at 12 got out at 16. When I got out, found out my parents had moved and changed their name leaving me behind. Let say they were not too happy about my life style either. Whole story there life is going to make you not want to trust anyone. Life sucks when you are alone, besides Erin is do damn self conscious she would do anything to help what little friends she has."

"What? Self-conscious? How can she be self conscious?" Haruka snuggles closer to Michiru nuzzling her neck.

"She wears her emotion on her sleeve, she has leaned to be totally logical and not us them. When I say logical I mean if you say what's up, she would give you the dictionary definition of the word up. Ok think of me and Erin as stray dogs, I started trusting again get happy whatever, Erin never does, she backs away with her tail between her legs from everything."

"I do not! How the hell you come out the nice happy dog anyway?" Haruka rolls her eyes making a fist she point with her thumb at the room Erin is hiding in.

"So says the woman hiding in the closet..."

" I am not hiding I am working...." Haruka looks over at Setsuna with a grin.

"Does that sound familiar?" Michiru eyes Setsuna

"Yeah and I am Oprah" There is a long pause before Erin answers.

"Then get out of my trailer I don't do interviews...." Haruka groans as she stands up.

"Erin Christ what is wrong with you? I know you scared but hell look at her she isn't some inbreed retarded closed-minded fool. She has a brain unlike your exs" Erin groans putting her forehead on the wall, unaware Haruka is moving towards the door.

"Please don't remind me " Haruka licks her bottom lip as she gets within reach of the door. "I am not scared I am confused. I can handle light flirting and whatever because I can just go home afterwards" Erin stands back upright as Haruka opens the door grinning at her. "Should have figured.." Haruka laughs and drags the woman back over to Setsuna and Michiru, Haruka pushes Erin back on the seat Erin swallowing hard and looking at her hands.

"Erin come on you beat sense into my that year remember? You put your life on hold because of me. You are almost like a feral cat god." Haruka rubs her temples. "Erin I am sure what Setsuna said about how she feels freaked you out....." Setsuna looks over at Erin with a raised eyebrow. _ She ran because of the way I feel around here? _

"Haruka it is easy, for you and your big head " Erin runs her hand through her hair. "I don't how to be in a relationship, longest relationship I have had is with you for Christ sakes." Haruka stands up with a look of confusion and sorrow on her face.

"Haruka what are you doing." Michiru frowns not wanting to irritate the other woman.

"You idiot...." Haruka makes a fist and lightly bonks her hand on Erin's head. "You damn idiot this time you really are. This is not about trusting at all it is about making mistakes and slowing down...."

"Haruka what are you talking about..." Haruka laughs before sitting on the floor, Michiru and Setsuna looking between the two not sure what to do. Erin is entirely silent and still.

"That's it you trust Sets you know how to act around her. You don't want to slow down, you want to keep running full speed. Christ Erin it as been over 20 years, besides you are human you can make mistakes and be sad. oh you fucking idiot."

"Haruka what is going on? I am confused and kind of scared." Haruka smiles and takes Michiru's face into her hands and kissing her softly.

"Erin loves Setsuna she wants to be with her and Hotaru, but is does not want a mistake she has thought like a computer so long she has no clue what to do. She has been working non stop to avoid thinking about her parent's death. Loving Setsuna and Hotaru makes her feel like she has a family again and it scares the shit out of her."

"Human behavior is erratic no pattern, formula, blue print nothing. You have nothing to go by Haruka I can't do that. What if I fuck up?"

"Erin...." Michiru smiles then looks over at the woman. "Everyone messes up, Haruka is right. I really don't know what to tell you, there is no textbook on it you do what you feel is right. "

"I can't mess up I will dishonor my parents and hurt someone or lose Setsuna" Haruka groans banging her head on the couch next to Erin's leg.

"God I wish I had a baseball bat right now. Erin with everything you have done you literally started with nothing. Now you are rolling in money..." Erin gives Haruka an odd look, Haruka puts up her hand to stop her "It is an expression not literally. I don't think there is a charity we don't contribute to, again you saved my life _**twice**_ mind you. I swear, if there is not the words "angel" or "god sent" next to your name in a paper the apocalypse is going to happen. You are probably the nicest person in the world. With all of that all of it you think one mistake is going to destroy all that?"

"You pull the right brick from a wall." Haruka growls looking like she is going to choke Erin.

"Michiru , Setsuna help please...."Setsuna puts her hand on Erin's thigh causing the woman to look at her with a small smile.

"Shut up...." Setsuna looks determined at the woman, silencing the Irishwoman. "I have no idea what Haruka means about saving her life. Life makes no sense logically. But because is not logical and pre-planned, is why people group together and not solitary creatures. You understand?"

"Yeah like antibodies ." Setsuna chuckles at the woman, Michiru and Haruka shaking their heads.

"So how can you live with out that group? " Erin blinks confused looking at Setsuna. " you can't live with out them,the surprises and problems of life that is what makes it unknown. But you must group together, then you find that factor and finish out the problem getting rid of the issue or unknown. Erin you may screw up something eventually, but you have your group, the group that gets rid of that factor. No matter what that remains the same. You still going to be with me." Erin nods looking at Setsuna Haruka looking over at Michiru.

"Ah... I know this is probably good but do you understand what she is saying?" Michiru looks at the pair then back at Haruka,

"Mostly it is a basic you need family to keep your life good but can't do it if you don't have the family. I don't know if she is using math or computer lingo though."

"You are scared something is going to change and everything fall apart. Erin it can't no matter what the factor is. The group is the same, a constant variable, even though the number itself is with out that factor. No factors no problem no existence, balance within chaos."

"Ah........I feel like I sent through math class..." Michiru giggle shoving Haruka lightly.

"You are crazy" Michiru grins and wraps herself around the blonde woman.

Erin is looking down at the couch Erin eyes moving as if she is solving a math problem. After a few minutes she looks up at Setsuna with a smile.

"Aye balance in chaos one can not exist with out the other. If not it does not exist but still must exist due to the fact you are looking to solve for it." Erin's face drops for a moment then she looks over at Hotaru who has fallen asleep in her little tiger fort created by the two creatures. "Yet factors have the means in which they exist or else it can not be defined. By not being.....more emotional and within those means, I am becoming an undefined figure and do not exist. But yet have to exist in order for the need to define me to begin with."

"Ok....you lost me next time you letters , so I know who is who." Erin laughs shaking her head Haruka giving her and odd look. "What?"

"You where right, you are right. Bloody hell genius within mediocrity."

"What is going on..." Michiru looks at Setsuna who looks like Erin for a moment.

"Haruka you ever say something like follow your heart or just go with it?"

"Yeah I tell Erin that all the time when she is freaking out why?" Setsuna smiles before laughing softly.

"That is what she is saying is right, you where right about following your heart."

"Knucklehead I am sorry..." Haruka rolls her eyes and push Erin off the couch.

"This is going to take forever if you keep saying sorry for being human." Erin grumbles getting back up on the couch glaring at Haruka, slowly returning to her normal self.

"You cured Erin's fear because one can truly not exist, with out another to define it so the action is required."

"Wha? Ami I as confused earlier now I think I fried my brain." Ami covers her mouth and giggles at Usagi.

"It is ok Lady Usagi it got through my thick skull that is the important part..." Erin smiles at the young girl, Setsuna shaking her head at the green-eyed woman. _ You know though everyone is going to think we are crazy. I actually feel better after talking about it with Erin._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Michiru and Haruka curl up on the love seat a few feet from Erin and Setsuna.

"I think Sets is perfect for Erin, because only they could make love sound like a math problem."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We will arrive shortly..."

"Yeah about 5 minutes away then we can......aw fuck you have to be kidding me...." Haruka raises an eyebrow glancing over at Seyia whose mouth is gagged with duck tape over it and wrapped tightly with nylon robe.

"Well we know it is not him this time. Erin what is wrong......"

"Yeah one word Grimmassi......"

"What? How can you see that..."

"Gate camera"

"Erin can't avoid them in the truck..." Erin shakes her head slowly.

"Yeah I kinda know that Haruka, why the hell will they not take no for an answer..."

"What is going on?"

"Huh" Haruka turns around to look at Michiru. "Oh Grimmassi they are the guys that want to give Erin those horses I told you about earlier."

"Well if they are offering them as a thank you gift why don't you take it?"

"Because I just did the right thing and helped someone in need I don't need to be rewarded. Besides what am I suppose to do with 50 horses? I have not jousted in ages...."

"Joust?"

"Erin used to do it in the slower times it was like she was super glued that that horse no one could get her off."

"Haruka...."

"Yeah?"

"Not important" Haruka glares at Erin _god I hate when she does that_

"Well she asked..." Erin groans

"Whatever they are bloody Orlov–Rostopchin "

"Orlov–Rostopchin what is that?"

" It is a very rare horse from Russia the "extreme" horse. They only exist due to breeding by Orlov and Rostopchin hence the name. They are only brown or black, are very willing horse can do about any task. Their size, type, agility and speed, are why they are so versatile, they average 5 or so feet tall and lengthwise and 20 inches from their knee to their hoof. So large ,lengthily well trained, only given to royalty. There are very few left only a handful of studs."

"Ok.... so it is a rare horse?"

"An foal cost around a couple hundred thousand, that trailer has what? The mother and foal that was saved, about 7 studs 20 mares, the other 21 are probably geldings or already bred mares"

"Again I say so what...."

"The horses on that bloody trailer are worth more then Tenou racing 3 times over. I just helped a person in need. I don't want them I have not bred horses in forever."

"You bred horse"

"Yes Haruka where did you think I went for 9 months when I was 19?"

"Huh? cool"

"So they are a bunch of expensive horses they are a thank you gift...." Erin groans and smacks her head on the steer wheel.

"Let me explain it another way, say you drop a penny and someone picks it up for you."

"Yeah ok.."

"Yeah so you give them 100,000 dollars for picking up the penny, understand why I can't accept the horses? Fruit basket maybe but not that it has to be at least half his herd."

"Erin hate to say it but I think we are going have just talk to him again." Erin curses pulling in the truck past the smiling man with his family and their horse trailers. "Good luck Erin..."

"Whoa whoa where are you going Haruka?"

"To help them unload I can't speak Russian...." Erin curses under her breath getting out of the truck, Setsuna watching her following after a few seconds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You were not kidding about the gift thing...." Haruka shakes her head now slowly lowering the trailer ramp as Erin heads over towards the man.

"Nope, had from a small thank you note to a private plane or yacht. "

"That is amazing..." Haruka glares at the brick for a moment thumping it with her finger getting it to turn on. "All that for small acts?"

"Yeah , well what Erin considers small acts. That guy and his trailer..." Haruka pauses as she tries to hook up the disk. "They were stuck a foot in the mud off the side of the road, trailer on it's side sinking in a tropical storm or was it a hurricane can't remember it was over 100 mph winds is all I know. Erin put the guy and his family in the trailer to dry off and warm up, then she put the horses on, disconnected the truck spent I don't know 7 or 8 hours pulling the trailer and truck out, " Haruka chuckles "The rain was stopping when she was finishing."

"Erin considers that a small favor, what is a big favor?"

"Ah giving her life I would say,"

"Haruka Erin is going to get herself killed one day..." Haruka grins as she finally gets the plates up and running. "Auto sort....." Haruka presses the button and the plates lift up and head into the house, Integra taking care of opening the doors. "Ha cool she preprogrammed it, Erin is Erin, that is all you can say. She is as thick skulled as a ram as strong as an ox and stubborn as a mule. I don't think I have seen her change her mind on anything."

"Yeah but the favors...." Haruka sighs looking over at Michiru, both to busy noticing the gang wondering around the large open air concrete garage. Seyia grumbling in contempt at the cars, Taki distracted by Erin's workbenches the 5 young women are with Yaten looking around Usagi of course has to touch everything.

"Erin will help anyone in need regardless of what unless you do ill by her or it will not harm another she will help you."

"I am sorry that is just amazing."

"Yeah stubborn ass will never lets me help always locks me in the trailer, she thinks of me as her little bro so I think she is over protective."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The large man smiles and hugs Erin lifting her off the ground.

"Ah Irishman we were worried you were avoiding us...." Erin grunts as he puts her down.

"No of course not...." Erin clears her throat looking over at the stocky man. "Emeryk I know you and your family are grateful. I am very aware of the fact, but the horses." Erin licks her bottom and rubs the side of her neck. Setsuna watches the poor woman trying to think of a nice way to turn the man down. "This is what you do for a living Emeryk, that has to be half your herd at least. I can't give them the attention they need."

"It whole herd...." Setsuna can see Erin noticeable twitch.

"That is more to the point I can't take your lively hood from you, you work hard."

"Yes but we no work anymore...." Erin looks bewildered at the hazel eyed man.

"What?"

"We understand why you first turn us down for mare and foal you very humble want nothing in return but...." The man looks over at his wife and smiles. "We have been breeding horse for 30 years, we retired now, you only one we trust to be able to keep required detail."

"Detail? You mean like each mare's cycle, what type of grain how much pasture time stuff like that?"

"Yes that is why we come to you, you have family now..." He points to Setsuna, Erin about jumps out of her skin.

"Christ Setsuna I didn't know you were there." Setsuna smiles putting her arm around Erin's waist.

"Yes Erin I have notice you can get lost in your work. I don't know the whole story behind this but if he and his family wants to retire. You being the only one they trust enough to keep the horses why are you not accepting...." Erin groans and rubs her forehead.

"Those horses are what puts bread on their table, keeps the roof over their head even if they are retiring I can't take that away."

"No No Irishman we save...." Erin blinks.

"You sure it is enough"

"Yeah your friend ah....Kondrat..."

"Nitro?"

"Yes he say it enough for least 30 years at current way we live..."

"I never remember giving you his number but not the point."

"Erin you are running out of ways to say no..." Erin snorts glaring at Setsuna Hotaru wonder what all the fuss is about with the trailers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey where did everyone go?"

"They are all in the open garage Lord Haruka...."

"Thanks Integra please stop with the lord and lady stuff you know me and Erin don't want you thinking we are some kind of royalty."

"Sorry Haruka basic programming I need to get Erin to rewrite.." Haruka sighs putting down the small computer then takes Michiru's hand.

"Come on Michi we better make sure they do not break anything...." Michiru smiles as her and Haruka walk into the garage. Usagi and the 4 other young girls bounce over to the pair.

"Michiru this place is huge why do they have such a big garage?" Michiru looks over at Haruka who smiles gently.

"It is Erin's shop, she has her tools.." Haruka points to the wall against the house filled with tools then entire length of the football field sized garage. "She also has her forge..." Haruka walks over to a near by wall and enters a few commands. Large panels of concrete slide open, Seyia almost falling in, but Taki and Yaten pull him out of the way, a large claw slides over a large pit of hot iron, the mixture a bright orange heating the entire garage.

"Whoa..." Haruka smiles, hitting a few more keys another selection of the floor slides open behind the iron, it is a mold of a car frame, and a large claw lowers over that.

"Haruka..."

"Erin takes scrap un-repairable parts." Haruka points to the fist large claw over the iron pit. "Melts them, then pumps the liquid metal into the car frame" Haruka points to the second section. "The claw is used to switch out molds. then there is..." Haruka enters a few more commands a third panel and claw appearing. The third pit is a glass box with three different openings in the side.

"A display box?" Haruka chuckles before looking over at the blonde.

"No kitten it is Erin's pit 1st water to cool the metal then something mixture Erin came up with to reinforce and fused the metals together then the third is a protective coating to prevent rust and such." Michiru looks around the garage looking at the three pits that take up ¾ of the side of the free standing wall, A small build with windows showing what looks like a totally white room taking up the remaining ¼. The middle of the garage has four post hydraulic lifts scattered about, all looking like different phases of construction. One for engine installation then transmission, then suspension, then cooling and A/C all the way up to putting light bulbs in.

"Haruka what is that small building. Haruka turns to look at what Michiru is pointing at, she smiles softly.

"Paint booth Erin does not let a car she builds out of her sight she does everything in house. She is paranoid worried someone is going to still her technology."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hotaru giggles as one of the young mares sticks her nose out of a slot in the trailers and snorts air on her. Erin looks over seeing Hotaru giggling then frowns. _ Ah bloody hell..._ Erin sighs as she looks over at Setsuna who has her arms across her chest, trying to look innocent.

"Setsuna love..." Setsuna rests her head on Erin's shoulder, Erin looking down at her and smiling softly. "Why are you so determined about this?" Erin glances over at Emeryk and his family for a moment.

"Erin I know you are humble and I love you for being so. But you deserve some kind of reward sometimes Erin." Erin sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Setsuna love I don't know...." Emeryk smiles and looks over at Setsuna.

" Wife right Irishman, you help hundred no get anything in return. I want you to have you only one I can trust."

"How can you trust me? All I did was pull your truck out of the mud, how do you know I would be able to keep up with the herd?"

"Irishman you are brilliant man you send many hours in heavy rain and strong winds pulling truck and trailer out. No way man with such determination can not be wise or patient enough to tend to herd." Erin groans Hotaru giggle as she walks over to Erin and hugs her leg.

"Erin papa what are all the horsey doing here?" Erin whimpers slightly

"The nice man wants to give them to Erin sweetheart but she does not want to." Hotaru frowns looking up at Erin.

"Why Erin papa?"

"Hotaru sweetheart the nice man lives off these horses I can not take food from his family's mouth."

"Irishman more stubborn then perma frost, you speak to Kondrat then you be ok?" Erin looks around at the group her mouth open nothing coming out then she sighs heavily.

"Yes ok ok that is fair..." Erin pulls out her cell phone and dials the number the phone quickly connecting and a chipper man picks up the phone.

"Hey! Erin what's up? You finally tying the knot or something...." Erin snorts, grumbling under her breath

"How do you guys always know what I am doing?"

"Erin duh! You where on TV remember the ball? Where you cold chocked that guy? That woman you were with is hot....well I think so I don't know never liked them." Erin groans hanging her head and closing her eyes.

"Nitro, Emeryk is here."

"Oh trying to give you his herd?"

"Yes..." Nitro laughs, Erin starting to getting annoyed at the playful man.

"Erin it is ok they have half a billion tucked away they is more then enough to last the family all the way up to the newborn's last days." Erin rubs her temple with her free hand.

"Why me? Why not sell them to another breeder."

"Why don't you sell your cars to other dealers?"

"They are my babies." Erin pauses for a moment looking over at the family, then Hotaru and Setsuna. "Ok ok I get it geez warn me next time Christ."

"Aw no fun when you know you are going to invite me to the wedding right?" Erin sweat drops

"Bye Nitro...." Erin hangs up the phone and looks up at Emeryk with a look of defeat. The beard man grins and picks up Erin giving her a hug taking the woman up from the ground.

"Good I worried for time..." The auburn haired man smiles and hugs and picks up Setsuna who just laughs softly before he puts her down. "You keep eye on Irishman stubborn need strong woman like you to keep in line." Erin snorts grumbling as she pulls out her PDA entering some commands for Integra to take some building supplies from storage to the field outside Hotaru's room for a barn. Setsuna blushes putting an arm around Erin's waist.

"No worries I will, please call us so we know how you are doing." Emeryk smiles as he climbs into his truck.

"Yes, You good for Irishman very good for him...." Setsuna waves as the family drives off then with a short soft laugh hugs Erin from behind.

"Erin you are really ok with this right?" Erin chuckles turning to face Setsuna.

"You and Hotaru are happy and like the idea right?"

"Yes!!" Erin and Setsuna laughs at the hyper little girl, Setsuna smiling softly.

"Yes I am not against a romantic ride and picnic." Erin smiles resting her forehead on Setsuna's

"Aye love I am fine with this my goddess, anything to see you smile..." Erin tilts Setsuna's head up slightly kissing her softly.


	15. More Pets

Michiru looks over her shoulder to see Emeryk drive away with his truck.

"Haruka, it looks like some how he talked Erin into keeping the horses..." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking over her shoulder seeing the dust being kicked up by the truck.

"How the hell did he manage that?" Haruka turns from the garage then heads towards the other two women not bothering to close any of the forge doors. Michiru blinks for a moment, glancing over at the group of young women before following Haruka. The young girls not knowing what to do followed Michiru.

Haruka comes around the corner then laughs and puts her arms across her chest.

"Ah, should have known it was not Emeryk it was Setsuna..." Haruka whistles gaining the two women's attention. "Hey love birds" Erin scoffs and grumbles under her breath Setsuna can't help but giggle at the woman.

"You are one to talk..." Erin pauses and smirks. "Maybe I should let you lead the horses to a temporary pasture all 50 of them...." Haruka pales slightly, Michiru raises an eyebrow and puts a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Haruka, are you alright?" Erin laughs as she goes over to the trailer, scooping up Hotaru onto her shoulder as she opens the trailer.

"Haruka is scared of horses...." Everyone looks at Haruka in disbelief, as Erin puts a lead line on a horse walking over next to Setsuna holding the stallion perfectly calm.

"Haruka you are scared of horses?" Haruka swallows shifting slight watching the large bay Erin is currently standing next to.

"Yes....it is complicated."

"Complicated? Haruka you got thrown off when you were 8 and broke your arm that is not complicated." Everyone looks at Erin who simply ignores the looks and turns to Setsuna. "Setsuna, love?" Setsuna turns to look at Erin her blush from Haruka's earlier interruption disappearing.

"Yes?" Erin smiles at the blushing woman.

"I am thinking we will put these guys outside Hotaru's window in that field how does that sound?" Setsuna smiles looking over at the excited young girl on Erin's shoulder.

"Well that is up to Hotaru she is the one that gets the final say." Hotaru grins and hugs Erin around the neck causing Erin to gasp for air briefly.

"That is a yes" Erin looks over her shoulder at the horses. "Now...." Erin looks between the trailers and the bay she is holding noting the other horse are all facing her. "Setsuna can hold him for me?" Setsuna looks at Erin very confused but takes the animal, Erin whistles to herself as she opens the other trailers. "Oi! Haruka you better run...." Haruka snaps out of her trance to see Erin has opened all the trailers the horses slowly wondering out to stand behind the horse Setsuna is holding.

"Ah....Well the truck is unloaded we should go in and start to unpack" Haruka turns and heads back towards the house Michiru briefly looking confused at Erin before following the blonde. The group of young girls staying behind.

"Close the forge first you idiot..."

"How did you know it was open?" Erin looks over at the tall brunette.

"I can feel the heat from the forge. Now am I to assume you ladies wanted to lead a horse?" The group blushes and looks at the ground. "Fair enough there are lead lines in the trailer just stay calm and quiet." Erin put Hotaru on the large Bay's back before taking the line from Setsuna wrapping an arm around Setsuna's waist. "You are welcome to come with us, if you want to love" Setsuna smiles softly kissing the corner of Erin's mouth before leaning her head against the taller woman.

"Of course, do you really need to ask?" Erin chuckles as she starts to walk along with the large animal the other 49 following silently. Setsuna raises an eyebrow looking back to see the entire group following, "Why are they following us?"

"He is the lead stallion, the herd will follow the lead stallion or lead mare without question , almost like a child following his big brother or mother." Setsuna raises an eyebrow looking back at the Irishwoman.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Erin chuckles, giving Setsuna a small hug.

"Aye hundreds and when I need that information I learn it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka sighs as she helps Michiru start to unpack boxes for her room.

"Haruka, you know I don't think any less of you for being scared of horses. I have a fear of heights. Everyone fears something." Haruka pauses and looks over at Michiru for a moment then smiles softly.

"I know Michiru I just; I don't know I feel kind of silly" Michiru looks over at the blonde stopping her unpacking as well.

"Haruka there are people with all sort of fears what about Erin?" Haruka blinks for moment thinking.

"Ah...other then taking a chance with Setsuna and Hotaru, nothing I know of." Michiru sighs walking over to the blonde hugging her softly.

"Haruka I am sure Erin is scared of something other then that and if not so what? We are all human not perfect like Erin's insane ideal for herself." Haruka smiles and hugs Michiru lifting her off the ground the smaller woman laughing playfully.

"I love you, thank god for that idiot on a motorcycle." Michiru giggles and playfully slaps Haruka's shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reid groans as he looks up from the assorted address change forms Janet had brought home from work the last couple days. In an attempt to find out where Setsuna and Michiru had moved to. His phone ringing gave him a nicely timed break.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Reid arches an eyebrow at the thick Italian accent.

"Yes? Who is this?" There is a brief pause on the other end of the phone.

"My name is Potenza, me and my friend Bella have similar interests concerning a miss Meioh and Kaiou." Reid gives his sister an odd look covering the phone.

"You know anyone named Potenza or Bella?" Janet shakes her head no.

"Unless it is Bella that owns the Lamborghini place the one Erin supposedly seduced"

"Erin? Is that the ass that punched me?" Janet nods. Reid looks at his sister a moment longer before uncovering the phone.

"Ok so why did you call me?"

"Well we wish to lets sayÉ separate Miss Meioh from Erin and Miss Kaiou from Haruka. We understand you have the same interest." Reid looks over at his sister for another moment.

"Maybe I do, but why would I want your help?" Reid frowns when he hears laughter on the other end of the phone.

"We know where they are, we want Erin and Haruka, those stupid whores have our men and we will not stand for it. If you are interested in joining us meet us at Tokyo International airport in 4 hours at gate C" Reid stares at the phone as the women hangs up, he sets the phone down and turns to his sister.

"Some Italian woman offered to help us get Setsuna and Michiru away from those two idiots...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is that stupid bastard and Setsuna?" Haruka raises an eyebrow looking at Seiya as she breaks down some of the empty cardboard boxes.

"Why do you care? You got the hots for Setsuna?" Seiya scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"No I just don't like that guy, he is an ass."

"You think it may be because you are rude to him all the time?" Seiya looks over at Michiru with a bit of shock.

"I am not" Haruka starts to laugh hysterically.

"I suppose you think the world is flat too?" Michiru covers her mouth to keep from laughing at Seiya's expression.

"Look you jackass, if Michiru and Setsuna didn't like you assholes I would have pounded you into the ground by now." Haruka clenches her jaw and walks over to Seiya.

"Is that so?" Seiya stands up glares at Haruka, standing each other up.

"Seiya leave them alone, whatever your problem is with them deal with it. You are the only one who does not get along with them." Seiya snorts in Haruka's face.

"Yeah you are right they are not worth it...." Haruka growls and jumps Seiya pinning him to the floor.

"I have had enough of your mouth; I am going to fucking kick your ass..." Haruka slams her fist into Seiya's face breaking his nose again, she goes to punch him again but Michiru grabs her arm. "Michi...." Haruka looks over her shoulder at the woman confused.

"Haruka, yes he is an ass, but what did you tell Erin when she went to kill him? He is a single ass..." Haruka looks at Seiya one more time before standing up, kicking Seiya in the ribs and spitting on the floor next to him.

"Stay out of my sight because Michiru may not be there to save you next time." Haruka gives Michiru a weak smile. "I'm sorry..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin yawns and rolls her shoulder as she strips off her shirt and undershirt heading towards the lumber Integra delivered for the pasture and barn. Setsuna turns around from watching Hotaru play with the horses to see Erin's bare back and blushes. _ This woman hardly wears clothes....._ Setsuna smirks unwittingly as she watches Erin work.

Hotaru walks over to Setsuna and pulls on her shirt tail pulling the older woman from her trance.

"Mom it is 5 P.M...." Setsuna's eyes shoot open and she checks her watch. _ I have been out here staring at Erin for 3 hours?!?!_

"Ah..." Hotaru smiles and hugs the stumbling Setsuna.

"I am going to head back, Daniel will walk me back, don't let Dad work through dinner...." Daniel rubs against Setsuna's legs as Hotaru climbs onto his back. Setsuna looks down and smiles scratching the animal's ears before he trots off. Setsuna rubs the back of her neck as she watches the stubborn woman, _ How am I suppose to bring her inside if I can't help but stare at her, what am I going to do if she turns around_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Erin being her normal work-o-holic self does not notice it is getting dark or that Setsuna has been staring at her for the last 3 hours. She flicks a few drops of blood from her busted knuckles as she sings softly to her self

"She got eyes that cut you like a knife and" Erin measures a plank of wood cutting it to length to use in the almost complete frame for a 100 horse barn " lips that taste like sweet red wine"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka and Michiru look up as a happily humming Hotaru comes ridding in on Daniel.

"Hotaru where is your mom?" Hotaru looks up at Haruka as she slides off Daniel petting the large animal in thanks.

"She is outside with dad working on the barn for the horses." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking over at Michiru.

"So why did you come inside and not wait for them?" Hotaru smiles sitting down on a near by fluffy couch.

"Mommy was just staring at dad and dad was singing to herself while she was working." Haruka grins and Michiru smiles softly shaking her head slightly.

"So you could not wait a few minutes?" Hotaru looks up as she grabs her book from the table.

"Yes I could but mom had been that way since dad started working 3 hours ago." Haruka burst out into laughter leaning against a near by wall.

"Setsuna has been staring at Erin for the last 3 hours?" Haruka holds her side as she laughs hard having the lean her whole body against the wall. "Why has she not just jumped her already?" Michiru slaps Haruka's arm, with a small smile.

"Setsuna is very unsure of herself after Reid, Haruka stop it." Haruka snickers walking over to a near by table and picks up an invitation

"Should take her to this, pay the guy to play then tango then she will not be unsure..." Haruka snickers going back to breaking down cardboard as Michiru takes the envelope from her. Michiru opens the envelope and pulls the invitation out slowly and freezes.

"Haruka?"

"Hmm" Haruka answers not looking up.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Haruka raises an eyebrow and looks over at Michiru.

"No Erin gets one of these every year she never goes of course, she just makes sure her cars are their for auction." Haruka hisses as a piece of cardboard cuts her finger.

"She gets an invitation to the Ark Gala Dinner every year and does not go?" Haruka stands up with a raised eyebrow walked up behind Michiru.

"Yeah, why?"

"Haruka..." Michiru turns to face Haruka, "This dinner is one of the most exclusive high profile events of the year. I never knew anyone who had an invitation let alone someone that gets it yearly." Haruka shrugged rubbing Michiru's shoulders.

"If you want to go I don't care, you will have to team up with Setsuna for Erin though."

"I don't understand Haruka, it seems like Erin would love to be around kids "

"Oh it is not the kids..." Haruka goes back to pilling up broken down boxes, Integra wrapping them up to recycle. "Bella and Potenza are always there." Michiru raises an eyebrow turning to face Haruka.

"Bella I can understand but who is Potenza?" Haruka shutters at the name looking over at Michiru,

"Potenza is the United Nations representative's daughter and she has something for me as bad as Bella does for Erin." Michiru stands for a moment working the information through her mind.

"But you said you would go if I wanted to..."

"Yes because I will have you with me to protect me from that woman. Erin and I are gentlemen we don't deny ladies' requests but they think it means we have interest. They want to dance or sit at the same table sure. But trying to drag us into their limo to screw during the awards no way." Michiru's face becomes stern at the idea.

"But if Setsuna is with herÉ you think Erin will go?" Haruka stops what she is doing looking up at Michiru.

"In all likely hood yeah, Erin loves being around that woman. She bangs her head against the wall all the time to think of a way to curl up with her or sit next to her with out it seeming as some kind of "move" to get her into bed." Haruka sighs and flops down in a near by chair when she finishes with the last box, Michiru standing in silent awe and shock.

"You are telling me...a woman Setsuna stares at and ogles like a horny school girl. Has this dying urge to just curl up with her and be close to her at all times like you and me. But she does not do it because she is worried it will come off that is just wants to sleep with Setsuna?" Haruka adjust in her chair leaning back slightly.

"Yeah basically, you know how Setsuna has dated nothing but assholes and she does not know how to act around a gentleman like Erin?" Michiru nods yes as she walks over to sit on the arm of the chair Haruka is sitting in. "Erin has the same problem kind of, any woman she has dated even just once tries to get her into bed within 24 hours. Erin, of course, just trying to be a well mannered date really having no interest in the woman for a prolong period of time. I usually have to save Erin because she is too nice to say no. Erin can't get Setsuna out of her head, Integra always yelling at her for watching her. Let along what is ok to do physically I think ....actually I don't think I have seen Erin start anything it was always Setsuna." Michiru's brow creases as she tries to figure out a way to help the pair.

"So Erin is hiding the passion and desires she has for Setsuna because she is scared to believe Setsuna wants her for anything more then sex."

"That's pretty much it"

"Setsuna is pretending to not be attracted to or desire Erin because she is worried Erin will turn into an ass like her Ex. after they become lovers."

"Yeah that sounds about right...." Michiru puts her head in her hands and laughs.

"These two were so made for each other and yet they fear the same thing...." Haruka pauses blinking a few time then starts to laugh with Michiru.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"When she walks in the room I can hardly breathe" Erin hums as she continues to sing softly "Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees "

"Erin...." Erin looks up her back still to Setsuna.

"Yes Integra?"

"It is now 6 p.m. I would advise you and Lady Setsuna retire inside for dinner." Erin blinks as she throws her undershirt over her shoulder.

"Dinner....."

"Yes Erin dinner you are human you need to eat...." Erin snorts and turns around heading towards Setsuna.

"Sometimes I regret giving you learning AI..." Erin puts a hand on Setsuna's shoulder jarring Setsuna from her daze. "Setsuna, love?" Setsuna shakes her head slowly as if she is waking from sleep and looks at Erin.

"Huh? oh yes, Erin?" Erin smiles softly kissing Setsuna's forehead as she rubs the side of her arm. Setsuna makes the mistake of looking down to see Erin is still shirtless. Setsuna instantly turns around bright red her nose bleeding slightly. Erin is very confuse she walks up behind Setsuna putting her arms around the other woman's waist.

"Did I do something wrong?" Setsuna can't help but smiles and laugh at herself softly.

"No Erin, you did nothing wrong...." Setsuna bites her bottom lip for a moment. "I am not used to be attracted to someone so much for one and you are such a gentleman not pawing at my clothes like some kind of rabid beast." Erin frowns and sighs putting her head on Setsuna's shoulder.

"Love as much as you may think less of me for this. I want to, I am always watching you thinking of you, what your skin taste like. How you caress feels how it would be to make love to someone rather then just fuck them. You are beautiful beyond words and I crave it even if it is just being in the same room. But I also know you had a large amount of crude self centered barbaric ex lovers. I do not want to you to think I am such...." Erin sighed eyes looking at the ground her head still on Setsuna's shoulder. _ Come on Erin, just do it before you loose your nerve!_

Setsuna stands motionless by the woman's confession, _I am always on her mind? She is always watching me, she thinks I am beautiful. _ "Oh, I almost forgot..." Erin pulls away from Setsuna for a moment, patting down her pockets. "Ah you don't have to take this, after all you known me what 3 days...?" Erin chuckles nervously, coughs as she pulls out a small box. "Ah....." Erin rubs the back of her neck. "I don't know if you now this but I am pagan, ah....and I thought ah..." Erin clears her throat looking at the ground "I....ah this ring was made ah....bloody hell...." Erin opens the small box to show a sliver ring of a serpent eating its own tail. The serpents eyes two dark rubies, crimson slightly lighter in color then Setsuna's eyes. "It is the circle of infinity the word of the spirits...ahÉparts of Jormungand a serpent that used to surround the earth. He ah...is said to encircle the earth to protect life. Ah......" Erin coughs turn purple almost as she closes the box and puts it in Setsuna's hand. "It is my way of promising...ah..." Erin bites her lip and takes a deep breath. "As long as you want me around I promise to never leave your side...." Erin looks down at her feet kicking the dirt by her feet, the pair standing in silence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It is 6:30 you think we should go look for them?" Michiru and Haruka look at another for a moment then the others who are half slumbering around the room, Michiru smiles raising her hand and Haruka happily taking it as the pair head outside and out of the garage.

Erin coughs and chuckles nervously.

"Ah...I... I need a shower excuse me..." Erin pulls her undershirt back over her head and heads back towards the garage.

"Whoa!" Haruka just barely avoids Erin's form, Erin caught up in thought and not looking where she is going. _Ah I can't believe I just did that what is wrong with me!!?? Erin you idiot she has know you for 72 hours you stupid hopeless romantic, hopeless yeah me having an actual loverÉ it is hopeless._

"Sorry Haruka..." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking over her shoulder at Erin as she disappears inside. Michiru raises an eyebrow at Haruka as Haruka watches Erin disappear.

"Does she normally act like that?" Haruka shakes her head no slowly.

"But it has to do with Setsuna, I am certain come on she can't be far behind." Michiru and Haruka walk another 20 or so feet to see Setsuna standing there holding a small black box.

"Setsuna...." Setsuna looks up and quickly closes the box hiding it behind her back.

"Hello Michiru, what can I do for you?" Michiru puts her hands on her hips and looks at the older woman.

"You can tell me the truth 1st and 2nd let me see what is in that box...?" Setsuna looks down at the ground then at Michiru in silence for a few moments. Setsuna sighs and holds the box out to Michiru who takes it opening it with a raised eyebrow.

"She gave you a ring of a serpent biting its own tail." Michiru states more like a question then a fact.

"WHAT!!??" Michiru jumps by Haruka's sudden outburst.

"Haruka what are you freaking out about?"

"Michiru a serpent biting its own tail is to symbolize Midgrade Serpent Jormungand, it is like a wedding or engagement ring it promises infinite never ending love. The only one I have even seen is Erin's mom's wedding ring" Michiru blinks looking down at the ring then Setsuna and finally Haruka.

"So....."

"Erin said she will gladly stay by my side as long as I want her...." Michiru frowns looking at Setsuna still confused.

"Erin basically pronounced her undying eternal love for Setsuna...." Haruka runs a hand through her hair. "That explains her being distracted; she must feel like an idiot. Which is weird Erin never makes split second decisions." Michiru puts a hand on Setsuna's arm, putting the box back into Setsuna's hand.

"Haruka calm down, first thing we need to do is go back inside, ok? We need to sit down and clam down to sort this all out...." Haruka smiles rubbing Setsuna's back as she nods in agreement with Michiru.

"Setsuna this is a good thing, Erin is stepping outside her norm. She trying to open up to you, but Michiru is right we all need to clear our heads."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin sighed hand against the wall of the shower her head bowed water running down her back. A set of dark green dog tags swinging slightly from her neck, a sliver men's wedding band, with etching on it that looks as if it is part of a globe also on the chain.

"God I am an idiot, why did I do that? Setsuna never wanted me, so she kissed me a few times. She just got caught up in the moment that is it..." Erin groans and puts her forehead on the shower wall next to her hand. "I have never made a decision like that before. I probably fucked up what little chance I had with her to begin with. Good thing I have a lot of work to do I can avoid any awkward moments." Erin shivers as the water turns cold; Erin just reaches out and turns off the water, standing for a few moments water dripping off her body. "I fucked up....I am not dead or hurt, I am the way I started I am not the variable my actions are and I fucked up.... course mom told me only to put it on the finger of the woman I love" Erin groans grabbing a towel wrapping it around her waist before walking silently across the hall to her room closing and locking the door behind her softly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seiya grins as Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna all come back with frowns on their faces.

"Aw little lover boy break it off with Setsuna?"

"SEIYA SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Everyone stares in shock at Setsuna her eyes narrowed on the man. "What the hell is wrong with you? You hate them so much get out of the house and walk home. OR KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!!" Seiya swallows turning pale slightly.

"Setsuna, I am sorry I never..."

"Yeah you never meant anything by it? Tell you what, how about if you don't mean it you don't say it!" Haruka and Michiru put a hand on Setsuna's shoulders, the dark skinned woman closing her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she takes a deep breath. "Haruka, I am sorry..."

"Why? You are the only person I have ever seen stick up for Erin, well other then me." Haruka glances over at Michiru, "and Michiru."

"What?" Michiru gives Haruka an odd look.

"I don't know what it is, I guess because she is so blunt." Haruka pauses for a moment looking up the stair at Erin's closed door "No one wants to take the time to get to know her; I was like that after the orphanage"

"Haruka what are you talking about?" Haruka clears her throat, sitting the two women down on the couch.

"I put her through hell for 2 years." Haruka sighs sitting on the arm of the couch." I am sure you have heard me say she saved my life twice, the first being taking me with her from the orphanage. I did not trust anyone after the whole parents leaving me behind thing, not even her. I beat her when I was angry or upset, I had turned to drugs to numb the pain, and I stole her things to buy drugs. She was always tired, but I never thought she was tired because she had followed me the whole time. One night after the den was over I was alone. I passed out, and then someone overdosed me." Haruka licks her bottom lip, the two women looking at Haruka unsure how to react.

"She had sat and waited like she always did. I guess when she did not see me come out she kicked in the door. It took 2 months, to clear all that junk from my system. The woman I had stolen from attacked spit on cursed and mocked. Spend 2 months watching over me around the clock. When I woke up I was so angry, mostly at myself. But I took it out on her, it was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. I screamed, cursed at her blamed her for everything and then I pulled out a switch blade I always had to slash her across the face. "Haruka laughs and shakes her head.

"That stupid hard head bastard still didn't yell at me. She just looked at me hand on cut and said "You ok?" I just stared at her, she smiled softly pat me on the leg went to the door looked over her shoulder at me said the two things I have never thought I would ever hear "I love you kid and get cleaned up foods done." After everything, all the drugs, fights, yelling, No matter what I did to that woman she did not do anything ill by me." Michiru frowns and rubs Haruka's lower back

"I started to help Erin with the cars and the rest is history. As horrible as those two years of my life were, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I have no idea how in the hell Erin puts up with so much I am almost worried she going to crazy one day" Haruka smiles leaning against Michiru hugging her softly.

"Yeah random story I know but there is a reason, Setsuna..." The crimson eyed woman looks over at the blonde. "You and Erin are both scared of getting hurt be another, you are worried she is going to turn into an ass. She is worried you will get bored after a while and find a new play toy. I will handcuff you two together if you keep this running away from each other stuff going." Setsuna smiles and shakes her head.

"Now I don't know who I should fear more you or Michiru" Michiru smiles hugging her bronze skinned friend, Haruka groans as she stands up and stretches.

"Well let me dig out grumpy to get dinner started....." Haruka pauses when she feels a hand around her wrist. She raises an eyebrow to look down at Setsuna. "Sets?"

"You wanted me to stop running away right?" Haruka gives Setsuna a lop sided smile.

"Thank god you are not as thick skulled as her...." Setsuna smiles and kisses Haruka on the cheek before she heads up stairs Haruka stealing her seat to curl up next to Michiru.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin sighs as she lies on her bed in a pair of boxers' hands behind her head looking at the ceiling. Erin grunts, worrying the dog tags between the fingers of her left hand, when there is a knock on the door

"Haruka get Integra to cook I am not hungry...."

"I will make sure to tell her...." Erin sits up instantly and pales.

"Ah Setsuna....ah what you need? I am ah...not decent I can hand it to you though..." Setsuna smiles softly and laughs.

"Erin Rapier Raghnall there is not one second of 1 day you are not decent. Let me in I need to talk to you." Erin swallows hard looking around the room for some kind of escape route.

"Ah look if it is about the ring thing I am sorry....I...ah...I was stupid to think you want an old backwater bastard like me" _Think Erin there has to be a way out..._ Setsuna frowns and leans her forehead on the door.

"You are not a backwater bastard Erin, open the door..." Erin sits in silence staring at the door. _ Come on think Erin think I can't handle her laughing at me right now_ "Erin? I know you are still in there don't make me get Integra......" Erin bites her lip staring at the door.

"It is ok I can take a hint trust me I understand you are welcome to keep it. It ah.....it is pure sliver got it forge back home, my mother's wedding band actually" Erin bites her thumb hard as she starts to panic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruka?" Haruka looks over at the hologram

"Yes Integra?"

"Erin is not opening the door for lady Setsuna and her heart rate is very erratic, from her profile it seems she fears Lady Setsuna entering the room." Haruka snorts and stands up offering her hands to Michiru.

"Care to aid me knock some sense into my lug headed partner?" Michiru smiles taking Haruka's hand.

"Of course..." The two women walk up the stairs quietly Setsuna looking over at them with a frown as she continues trying to get Erin to open the door.

"Erin please opens the door..." Erin swallows hard shaking slightly looking for somewhere to hide.

"Ah.....I was getting ready to...." _Think Erin what will she believe... _"I am getting ready to go to sleep...." Setsuna groans and closes her eyes her forehead still against the door. Haruka frowns as she walks over next to Setsuna, digging in her pockets for a moment. Haruka gives Setsuna a small smile when she wiggles a small black key card.

"Erin you fucking idiot open up she is not going to laugh at you. How much you had to drink today? She loves you, I know you can be dense but come on....." Erin continues to look around then frowns as she hears the door's electronic card scanner beep. Haruka winks at Setsuna as the door unlocks after she swipes the black card.

"Yeah easy for you to say playboy, you always have women hanging off you" Erin quickly darts under the bed as the door opens slowly.

The three women walk into the room stopping a few feet from the door frame.

"Erin come on you idiot, what the hell is wrong with you?" Haruka rolls her eyes walking over to the bed grabbing Erin and pulling her from under the bed. Erin glares as she stands up putting her arms across her bare chest. Setsuna and Michiru both blushing deeply Erin on in a pair of boxer briefs, making it quiet obvious she is a hard packing butch. "Put some pants on to man I don't want to see that." Erin snorts not moving, eyes with pure loathing, lip curled up in a sneer that look more like a dog bearing it's fangs.

"You came barging into my room you can deal with it. Haruka I am not a Lady killer like you ok? I have no idea why I did it ok? I was looking at in the truck, after that how the hell it turned into going on my knees and giving it to her I have no clue. I tired this being human and I fucked up do not need rubbing it in my face. She may have not said No but her silence is the only answer I needed."

"Wait" Haruka walks over to Setsuna and takes the ring from the box looking it over closely. "Erin this is really is..." Erin nods slowly sitting her bed heavily.

"What are you to talking about?" Erin and Haruka look at another before Haruka turns to faces the two other women.

"That ring is Erin's mother's wedding band; it is one of the few things Erin has of her parents." Setsuna frowns walking over to Erin laying a hand on Erin's cheek.

"Erin...." Erin smiles looking up at Setsuna as softly strokes the scar on Erin's jaw. " Why did you run off? I was just shocked..." Erin swallows looking over to Haruka and Michiru, Michiru just shakes her head softly. Erin raises an eyebrow the anger leaving her eyes and snarl disappearing from her lips.

"Shocked? You were not near any electricity" Haruka chuckles, Michiru and Setsuna stunted by Erin's statement for a moment before laughing softly.

"No you idiot shocked emotional, surprised, not expecting, unable to reacted due do to confusion." Erin looks Haruka over before glancing at Setsuna.

"Ok....."

"Erin all you have gone through in your life, it must be hard to trust anyone. But yet you stood by Haruka through those 2 years. You need to learn to let someone else take control, to help you." Erin shifts and looks at her hands rubbing them together.

"Stood by Haruka? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Erin I told them...." Erin looks at Haruka for a few seconds taking in her slightly shorter counter part then sighs.

"Yeah so I stood by her, she had no one else."

"Exactly, you are not alone anymore; it is not just you taking care of your little brother. Haruka has grown up enough to take care of herself, then what about me and Setsuna huh? Erin you have to learn to just take a leap of faith." Erin scoffs at the aqua haired woman rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I tried and see what happened; I ruined any chance I have with Setsuna."

"Erin..." The three look at Setsuna who has been silent most of the discussion, Erin tilts her head slightly curiously as Setsuna leans closer to her. "Erin, Haruka is right I was just shocked, amazed really." Erin's jaw twitches under Setsuna's hand on her left cheek starts tracing the scar. "I couldn't believe it was real, 72 hours ago Michiru and I are on the side of the road stranded. Now I have a loving, smart, respectful, and handsome woman on her knees promising me to always be there." Haruka smiles looking over at Michiru, Michiru reaching out and taking Haruka's hand with her squeezing it gently.

"Ok, so....." Setsuna smiles putting her other hand behind Erin's neck pulling her forward slightly.

"You left before I could do this...." Setsuna pulls Erin down into a soft kiss; Erin wraps her arm around Setsuna's waist pulling Setsuna against herself. Setsuna smiles against Erin's lips as the kiss becomes slow, lingering and increasingly passionate. Haruka smirks looking at the pair, then back of at Michiru with a smile.

"You know what, come on Michi we should let them have some quiet time together" The pair do not separate from another until they hear the door close and lock behind Haruka.

"Setsuna..."The woman smiles softly pulling the ring out of the box.

"Guess you may want this back huh?" Erin raises an eyebrow looking over at Setsuna's out stretched hand. The bronze goddess holding it out between her thumb and forefinger. Erin slowly takes the ring from Setsuna's fingers, rolling it in her palm. Erin smiles softly as reaches behind her neck opening the military identification tags of her mother's. To slide the sliver etched wedding band from it before placing the tags back around her neck"Erin...." Erin smiles holding the rings in her hand for a moment, before falling to her knees and taking Setsuna's hand, getting a confused yet hopeful look from the green haired woman.

"Well I thought since I ran away last time that maybe I would ask again and see....." Setsuna smiles as she reaches out tilting Erin's head upward.

"Erin get back up here you idiot "Erin smiles childishly as she stands back up.

"Sorry." Setsuna laughs softly putting her forehead against Erin's, before she closes her eyes.

"I love you Erin, every greasy, sweaty, dirty, and crazy inch of you." Erin smiles softly as she slides the ring onto Setsuna's ring finger. "But don't you dare think I am not going to get you a ring." Setsuna pauses looking at the other ring in Erin's palm "Is the one you took off you're....." Erin chuckles giving Setsuna's hand a gently squeeze.

"Aye love it is my father's...." Setsuna looks up at Erin looking over her expression carefully before she reaches out slowly taking the band of Erin's palm. Erin looks at Setsuna confused as to why she would have interest in her father's old wedding band.

"Well I really don't want to separate the pair now do I" Erin snaps to full attention when Setsuna takes her left hand sliding on her dad's wedding band on her ring finger.

"Setsuna everyone going to think we are married..."Setsuna laughs softly before she pushes Erin on the bed.

` "Oh? Really and that is a problem how?" Setsuna inquires as she walks to the other side of the bed disrobing before sliding between the sheets. Erin looks away as Setsuna starts to disrobe, laying back with her hands behind her head again looking at the ceiling.

"Well.....I mean....you may not..." Setsuna laughs softly laying on Erin's chest, placing a hand between the woman's breasts. Erin looks down into Setsuna's eyes with a smile as she puts an arm around the woman holding her gently.

"I may not want people to think we are together?" Setsuna gives Erin a small soft smile as she idly plays with Erin's heated skin beneath her finger tips, watching the muscle twitch beneath the skin. "Erin I would be more upset if they _**didn't think**_ we were."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka rubs her hands together as she enters the kitchen, everyone looking up at her.

"Where is Erin?"

"Busy, we are going to order out any request or preferences?"

"No one delivers all the way out here."

"Yes true but when you have Integra everywhere delivers." Haruka and Michiru laughs softly the group confused.

"I am able to drive the vehicle myself with out human input, it is a safety feature." Usagi blinks looking around at the house still vaguely confused about Integra.

"The longer I am here the more confused I get...." Michiru smiles and pats Usagi on the shoulder.

"It is ok it takes some getting used to."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Setsuna" Setsuna smiles as she wraps her arms around Erin's waist. Erin's entire body turning red when she feels nude form against her side. Setsuna sits up the sheets falling from her nude form, Erin instantly turning away to look at the wall.

"Erin look at me..." Erin's eyebrows shoot up and she quickly shakes her head no.

"Love I am sorry I can't, I am barely able to keep my hands away from you when you are dressed." Setsuna smiles and kisses Erin's neck softly causing the hair on the back of Erin's neck to stand on end.

"Will still you lie in bed with me at least?" Setsuna kisses Erin's shoulder. "As much as I hate to say this, Haruka is right. We are too scared to hurt each other to move forward. Erin I love you and I trust that if I tell you no or stop you would that exact second." Erin swallows and chews on her bottom lip.

"Setsuna love I am not as beautiful as you I am worried you may laugh. Of course you did see me outside..." Erin groans. "Sorry for practically being nude around you, I just..."Setsuna smiles taking Erin's left hand kissing her palm.

"Erin stop it, unless I tell you other wise, I love seeing you in any state of dress. Ok?" Erin sits up sits up taking her left hand and places it on Setsuna's cheek.

"You sure you are real?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what's for dinner?" The group looks around at another before back at Haruka,

"Pizza would be easiest..." Haruka looks over at Michiru who smiles back at the blonde.

"I agree with Ami it would be easier," Haruka smiles wrapping an arm around Michiru's hips.

"Sounds good to me, someone start a list for pizza "Michiru smiles at the group of women bicker over pizza toppings the three lights idly looking over their shoulders." They do realize they can get their own pizza. Right?" Michiru giggles at the odd look on Haruka's face.

"I don't think so, but I don't think so they are no like you and Erin and can eat two pizzas yourself." Haruka pouts, Michiru smiling kissing the blonde softly. Michiru takes Haruka's hand leading her over to the large group to figure out how many pizzas they need.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Real?" Setsuna leans forward brushing a light kiss over Erin's lips. "I hope so, if not I don't want to go back to reality." Erin blushes slightly with a small smile as she slides her fingertips along the bottom of Setsuna's jaw slowly. Setsuna catches Erin's hand with her own and places it against her cheek. "Erin, the stuff in the trailer about always watching me, having problems keeping your hands off of me. Is that some sort of weird pick up line or something? Or..."Setsuna asks just barely blushes, "Or do your really have problems with it." Erin raises an eyebrow confused and looks down at the woman who as an interesting mixture of curiosity, fear, and desire in her eyes.

"Having problems keeping my hands off you? Aye love even a blind man would look in awe at your beauty, for it is so great it would make the blind see. Gods know how many times I have dreamt or thought of how to make love to you and seeing your pure pleasure on you face" Setsuna blushes and bites her bottom lip.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After an half hour discussion of topping, sizes and specials the group gives up on pizza and goes another route. Usagi and the four younger women looking at Michiru.

"Michiru I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but what about Reid and Janet? How will they not know where you have moved? Doesn't Janet work at the post office?" Michiru frowns, Haruka returning to the room to sit now next to the violinist,

"What's wrong Michi?" Haruka strokes Michiru's arm noticing the frown on the smaller woman's features.

"Reid and Janet..." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking over at the group for a moment before back at Michiru,

"That brother and sister pair? The one Erin punched?" Michiru nods yes slowly. "What about them?"

"Janet works at the post office..." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking over at Makoto, noticing all the young woman is looking at their hands.

"So?"

"Ruka when Setsuna and I go to change our address they will know we are here...." Haruka looks at Michiru then to the younger women back to Michiru.

"Michiru with all the technology Erin has all the connections we have as a company. You really think we can't take care of that little detail?" Michiru looks up at Haruka in shock.

"But....." Haruka smiles and kisses Michiru's nose,

"No worries we will work something out, I am sure Integra can hack the system to put in the right address but have it listed wrong for Janet's log in or something right Integra?"

"Yes Haruka as long as Erin gives me clearance to do so."

"See...." Michiru smiles and hugs Haruka tightly around the neck, Haruka laughs kissing Michiru's forehead. "You gave Erin that big speech about trusting someone and you didn't think to say something about them?" Michiru blushes and playfully pushes Haruka.

"You can be very distracting; I have gotten caught up in this unbelievable set of events."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Erin" Setsuna asks as the pair lays back down, Setsuna returning her head to Erin's chest listening to her heart beat.

"Hmm?" Erin looks over at Setsuna, as her hand idly strokes some hair behind Setsuna's ear.

"What would it take ..." Setsuna bites her lower lip for a moment to regain the little courage she has to ask "for you to make love to me?" Erin's eyebrow shoot up so quickly one may worry they would come off.

"Setsuna, just because we are lying in bed does not mean we have it."

"I know, I just...when you say how you feel about me it gave me goose bumps. You told me before you speak better through actions then words."

"You want me to speak through my actions?"

"Yes, if your touch is even half way as beautiful as your words then maybe it will help me....."

"Feel the strength and self worth you truly have within you?" Setsuna tilts her head and kisses the edge of Erin's breast softly.

"Yes and I thought maybe I could help you feel the pleasure of being with someone that loves you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok...."Haruka collects all the orders and sits down at a near by table. "Ok Integra you ready?"

"Of course Haruka."

"Alright we have 10 orders then with Setsuna and Erin makes 12, you know what Erin likes but Setsuna." A hologram of a young woman with long platinum hair glasses in a nicely cut suit appears.

"Does Michiru know?"

"All I know is she likes green tea."

"Integra doesn't Mullgen's have something with green tea?"

"Yes, grilled chicken and peaches flavored with fresh green tea." Michiru look over at Haruka then the hologram right next to her.

"Sounds like it will work."

"Very well then Haruka I am to assume that there are other orders at Mullgen's as well."

"Yeah, you have Sets grilled chicken and peaches, my normal Sicilian escarole salad, meatloaf for Makoto, Monte Cristo for Ami and a sandwich loaf for Usagi." Integra pulls out a small note pad writing down the orders a small green screen appearing next to Haruka listing the orders.

"Is this correct do far?" Both Michiru and Haruka look over the small screen.

"Yeah, that's it for Mullgen's the others you can get at Amakuchi's, I would suggest going there first and calling ahead to Mullgen's."

"Yes I agree it seems the wisest way, now what am I to get from Amakuchi's?" The 5 young women just stare at the hologram, looking between Interga, Haruka and Michiru. The group amazed that the two women are so calm acting as if it is a everyday thing.

"Ok, Sashimi for my angel, Nihon Soba for the little one, Fugu for Rei, Curry for Minako and then of course green tea ice cream for everyone. I am told Usagi has a sweet tooth." Haruka smiles looking over at the blonde.

"Very well, but Haruka it seems that you are missing Mr. Taki, Yaten and Seiya."

"Oh yeah..."Haruka grumbles Michiru giggling at the blonde.

"I suggest some sandwiches for the group" Haruka and Michiru looks over at the three men.

"That ok with you?" Taki looks over at the group noticing the hologram for the first time, instantly intrigued by it.

"Yes it seems like a simple answer."

"Very well then, I shall be on my way...." With a small nod Integra's hologram disappears and the engine of a Lamborghini Diablo can me heard starting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reid sighs kicking at the dirt by his feet at the small private gate.

"I can't believe I am actually here, this is stupid why would they want to help? This has to be some prank."

"No sorry to say it is not." Reid looks up to see two young women, both with slight olive tint to their bronze skin.

"So you are?" The short of the two women pushes some of her black her behind her ears to reveal her stunning green eyes.

"I am Bella and my friend..." Bella motions to the woman to her left, only a few inches taller then Bella, the woman all so has black hair. But unlike Bella's which ends at her shoulder the other woman's ends at her ankles.

"Potenza, I assume you must be Reid?" Reid looks up into Potenza's chocolate eyes, before looking between the two.

"Yes, now what is it you two want with this Haruka and....Erin anyway?" Bella and Potenza look at each other and laugh softly, walking past Reid towards an awaiting limo.

"Simple this Michiru and Setsuna have the men we love. They are not good enough for such men as Erin and Haruka." Reid follows the pair with a slightly raised eyebrow, helping the limo driver load their bags. "So if you are willing to help us get them from those two harpies, then you are welcome to have them to yourself." Reid looks the two women over as they sit in the limo leaving the door open to speak to the man.

"So basically if I help you break them up, you will take this Haruka and Erin character out of the picture so I can have my wife back?"

"Yes if you want to put it in such simple terms, now there is a ball tonight. Erin and Haruka get an invitation every year. Normally they do not go, but since those harpies got them to get out of the house once. I do not doubt they will have any issues getting them to this ball. We are going to attend this ball and at the close of the evening I and Potenza are going to abduct Haruka and Erin at gun point. After we are gone you are welcome to do as you please with those women." Bella pulls out a small card and holds it out to Reid who takes it with a raised eyebrow. "That is the hotel and room number me and Potenza will be at. You have to be there at 8pm sharp, in formal attire. If you are not then you will be left behind." Potenza closes the limo door the large vehicle pulling away from the curve, leaving a slightly confused Reid behind. Reid sighs looking down at the card, scratching the back of his head.

"Well better the nothing..." Reid shoves the card into his pocket and heads back towards his car.


	16. Dinner Rush

Haruka looks up when she hears the Lamborghini pull back into the driveway, Haruka looks at her watch with a grin.

"Ha! 37 minutes new record Integra."

"Thank you, it has become much easier now, they wait at the curb for me now." Haruka laughs, the others looking at her.

"Our food is here? It is just a few minutes after 7..."

"Yes, now Daniel and Alice..." Haruka looks down to her right, the two animals standing at attention. "If you two do not mind, could you unload Integra so we can get the food sorted out quickly." With a brief nod the pair trots outside to the car.

"Is there anything here you guys have not trained to help?" Haruka shrugs taking some bags from the mouths of the tigers as they go back to get a second load.

"I don't know, it is an efficiency thing I guess..." Haruka pulls out her list as she unpacks the food. "Easier for Erin to ask Daniel to fetch a wrench when he is already in the shop hanging out with her then Erin getting it herself." Haruka pauses for a moment, taking the last of the food from the two animals. Haruka quickly unwraps two tender barely cooked steaks feeding the two tigers. "There that is the easy one..." Michiru walks over next to Haruka standing behind the table with the woman.

"Ok, sandwiches...Ami..." Haruka holds out the small white box Ami quietly getting up to take it from Haruka.

"Thank you..."

"Ok, Usagi...." Usagi pouts as she stands up taking a slightly larger box from Haruka and sits down heavily.

"Thanks I wish it were ice cream...." Haruka smiles staking three assorted sandwiches on each other and hands them to Taki. Usagi opens her box and freezes. "Haruka is this right?"

"Hmm?" Haruka does not look up from the food as she slides Michiru her sashimi, and setting her salad to the side. "Does it look like a cake?"

"Yeah...." Usagi answers unsure, Haruka hands the Nihon Soba to Hotaru who happily grabs it, sitting back on the couch.

"Then it is, figured since you like sweets be easier for you to eat a sandwiches that looked like cake." The four younger women giggle at the blushing blonde.

"Thank you Ruka-san..." Haruka laughs pull out some Fugu and Curry.

"Just Haruka or Ruka, Got Fugu for Rei and Curry for Minako." The two girls grab their food from Haruka joining the group of women devouring their food. "Ok, so that leaves meatloaf for Makoto...." Haruka holds out the food the brunette taking the food, Haruka setting Setsuna and Erin's food to the side.

"Who is that for?" Haruka looks over her shoulder as she finishes putting the ice cream in the freezer.

"Setsuna and Erin."

"How did you know what Erin wants? Setsuna you two guessed but I did not hear you say anything about Erin." Haruka sighed sitting down next to Michiru as she starts to eat her salad.

"Erin always gets the same thing from Mullgen's Irish beef tenderloin."

"Irish beef tenderloin? What makes it Irish rather then normal tenderloin?" Taki asks between bites of his sandwiches.

"Ah cooked with Guinness for one, then there are bunch of spices like peppercorn. It is an old family recipe, Erin only like's Mullgen's. Erin is picky about her food, but she is anal about three things...." Haruka takes a bite of her salad chewing and swallowing before continuing. "One her cars," Haruka pauses again from taking another bite "anyone touching any of the belongings she has of her parents and," Haruka chuckles as she takes another bite. "Her lovers, Weird quirk I guess, which reminds me...." Haruka sets down her fork and looks around for a moment. "Integra could you please get the jolly green giant and Setsuna down to get their food?"

"Of course Haruka."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Integra opens the vocalized link to Erin's room, scanning the room for occupants; Both Lady Setsuna and Erin heart's beat is erratic, breath labored and irregular heat disbursement._ Oh dear, Erin will fry my circuits if I bother her and Lady Setsuna now._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruka, Erin and Setsuna will be down in more or less then 45 minutes perhaps more." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking at Michiru.

"You don't think?"

"No, Setsuna would never do something like that when we have guest, you did kind of make Erin mad pulling her from under the bed." Haruka sighs, glancing up Erin's door for a moment.

"Yeah I am sure you are right, besides Erin so nervous and rigid around Sets would take an act of god." The large group beginning to discuss methods of returning home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About and hour and a half later, Erin and Setsuna appear at the top of the stairs. Setsuna only wearing one of Erin's collared shirts. Erin is in her normal attire of black slacks and nothing else.

"Christ, it is almost 9 o'clock what the hell were you two doing?" Erin snorts when she comes to the table picking up her and Setsuna's food.

"Sleeping you ass, you say I don't get enough." Erin grumbles sitting her food down next to Haruka, Setsuna sitting next to Michiru.

"Setsuna..." Setsuna looks over at Michiru as she opens her food, which Integra was kind enough to keep hot.

"Hmm?" Setsuna takes her fork and carefully pops a peach in her mouth, as Erin returns with her Guinness and some wine for Setsuna. "Hmm these have green tea in it?" Erin looks up at Setsuna's plate, before opening her Guinness.

"Aye looks like grilled chicken and peaches cooked in fresh green tea from Mullgen's"

"Really? I know of very few people that can cook with green tea and have it taste so good." Erin and Setsuna eat in silence, Erin unaware that the group is staring at her and Setsuna simply ignoring it.

"Setsuna what did you two really do?" Setsuna pauses with a raised eyebrow looking over at Michiru.

"We slept, mind you it was nude but still."

"Yeah right, what were you really doing?" Haruka asks again with a more suggestive tone.

"We mostly opened up to each other, that is couple do right?" Setsuna nods her head slight in agreement, hiding her blush hanging her head slightly.

"Sure...." Haruka casts in look of disbelief at Setsuna before turning her attention back to Michiru " so Michi you still want to go to that gala? Fun usually does not start till around 11 p.m." Michiru smiles and looks at Haruka before looking between the two eating women.

"Yes I would love to, how about you Setsuna? Up for another ball?"

"No thank you, I really am not in the mood to be attacked by cameras again. Or microphones shoved in my face to answer questions about my next line or love life thank you." Erin quirks an eyebrow at the comment, _I thought she was just Michiru's manager, but I did cause a stir at the last ball they may have not saw her._

Erin feels a tug on her pants pocket on her right side; she arches an eyebrow glancing down to see Hotaru with a large grin.

"Yes little one?" Hotaru giggles motioning for Erin to bend down closer to her, Erin cast a glance over at the other three women who are occupied talking about the Gala. Erin then leans down she close to Hotaru. Hotaru wraps her arms around Erin's neck kissing the older woman on the cheek.

"I am glad you are my new daddy." Erin raises an eyebrow looking at the smaller girl with a slight blush.

"Now what makes you say that I am your new dad?" Hotaru giggles again placing her finger below the back of Erin's right ear.

"You have some of mom's lip stick behind your ear." Erin coughs reaching behind her ear and wiping away the lipstick.

"You are an observant little bugger." Erin glances at over at the three women again before looking back at Hotaru. "Don't tell Aunt Michiru or Uncle Haruka ok? Mommy does not want them to know yet, ok?" Hotaru smiles kissing Erin's cheek again before climbing back into her fluff chair with her book.

"Ok..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But Sets it is for kids...." The three women look up as Erin's fork hit her plate with a loud clank, her head whipping around almost snapping her neck.

"Kids...Ruka...you are not...." Haruka grins childishly as the older woman's eyes bore into her.

"Well Michi wants to go and I am with her now so I don't have to worry about Potenza." Setsuna raises an eyebrow setting down her fork of her now finished plate.

"Why do I have the feeling that you two are not saying something?"

"Because Haruka is always up to something, Haruka you know I hate going to the Ark Gala. I loathe being in the same country as Bella let alone the same ball." Erin pauses when she feels Setsuna's hand on hers'. "Aye love?"

"The Ark Gala? That is what you all are talking about?"

"Yes, Erin gets an invitation every year but never goes." Erin scoffs going back to finishing the last few mouthfuls of food.

"Sorry I don't want to be fondled and molested by Bella." Haruka rolls her eyes smacking Erin lightly in the back of the head.

"Erin you idiot, you are with Setsuna now. I am not going to have to save your ass because you can't say no." Setsuna squeezes Erin's left hand that is being covering it with her own.

"Erin, me and Michiru have been trying to go to that ball for years, so we can start helping children in need." Erin sighs looking over at Setsuna calmly before closing her eyes.

"I don't know. I feel like it is asking for trouble."

"That is because you are paranoid." Erin eyes Haruka for a moment, slightly annoyed.

"Besides Haruka it is over seas..." Haruka frowns looking at her plate the other two women confused look at the pair.

"So? We can't just take a plane..." Erin swallows hard staring at her plate, becoming unnatural pale even for her Irish heritage.

"Erin...." Haruka sighs looking over at Michiru.

"Michi there is no way you are going to get Erin to go anywhere unless you she drives there." Michiru raises an eyebrow, looking over at Setsuna who lightly squeezes Erin's hand again, getting the woman to look at her.

"Erin..." Erin sighs and shakes her head slowly.

"No, I can't I just can't..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow; looking at Michiru then the pair look at Haruka.

"I don't know, she will not fly or go by boat, put Erin has a pilot's license and can sail I don't understand."

"Erin, are you scared to fly in a large aircraft?" Erin shakes her head no, going back to her plate trying to hide from the conversation.

"I don't understand, you are not scared to fly or sail why is going to overseas that bad?" Erin frowns looking at her Guinness unfocused.

"Haruka it is stupid just drop it ok?" Haruka frowns looking at Michiru then Setsuna, Setsuna frowns and sighs.

"Erin, come on...." Erin looks up at Setsuna a look of fear and embarrassment in her eyes that leaves Setsuna speechless.

"I..." Erin sighs and closes her eyes "I am scared to be over open waters, boat, plane, act of god it does not matter." Erin gets up from the table in one quick motion pushing the table when she does. "It is stupid, humiliating, and severely irrational. Haruka at least knows why she is scared of horses." Erin turns leaving her barely touched drink on the table as she slips off into the garage.

"Well that was...."

"Excuse me...." Setsuna stands up, sliding away from the table and follows Erin.

"Wow...." Haruka looks over at Michiru. "I never thought that be why, I always thought she just hated to travel." Michiru frowns putting a hand on Haruka's.

"I wonder why she is so scared." Haruka arches an eyebrow looking at Michiru with a look of curiosity.

" She has always forced herself through her past fears, why is this one different?" Haruka looks at Michiru calmly for a moment. "Integra?"

"Yes Haruka?"

"Can you pull up and show me anything that mentions Erin's parents or her?"

"Of course one moment...." A small screen appears in front of the two women, filled with hundreds of documents. " Haruka any search is restricted."

"Yeah I know our past records are restricted." Haruka rolls her eyes putting her arms across her chest.

"Your access is denied."

"What!?" Michiru looks at Haruka confused as to why Erin would hide anything from her brother.

"I am sorry Haruka any record of Erin prior to you meeting her at the orphanage are sealed and restricted, only Erin has clearance." Haruka stands in slight shock that Erin would hide anything from her. Michiru frowns, rubbing Haruka's back softly as she steps closer to the blonde.

"I am sure it is nothing Ruka..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna was starting to get slightly frantic not being able to find Erin for the last half hour, Erin not being in her normal hiding spots.

"Come on where is she..." Setsuna lets out a large sigh of relief as she sees Erin sitting on the fence of the newly constructed pasture. "Erin...." Erin looks over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip it bleeding slightly, tears on her eyelids. Setsuna instantly picks up her pace to stand next to the woman. "Erin, talk to me..." Erin sighs bowing her head.

"I am sorry Setsuna...." Setsuna frowns leaning against Erin, placing a hand on Erin's thigh.

"Erin stops apologizing, you are human, now talk to me please...." Erin licks her bottom lip looking down at Setsuna for a second before she climbs off the fence and stands next to the concerned woman.

"Setsuna I lied..." Erin bows her head, Setsuna getting pale and frightened. _ Oh no, she is just..." _My dad didn't kill himself and wasn't really a sculptor." Setsuna instantly relaxing _Michiru right I worry too much. _Setsuna pulling herself from her own thoughts to wraps herself around taller woman.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Erin sighs heavily leaning forwards whispering into Setsuna's ear. Setsuna's look goes from one of confusion to surprise then finally shock. "Oh my god Erin." Erin pulls back with a soft smile, Setsuna placing a hand softly on Erin's left cheek with her right hand. "Why didn't you just tell me to begin with?"

"It is humiliating love, being that weak, powerless, I let it just happen." Setsuna shakes her head grabbing Erin's wrist.

"Erin you were just a child." Erin sighs looking down at Setsuna's hand around her wrist. Erin looks up at Setsuna for a moment before pulling away from Setsuna's loose grip. Setsuna raises an eyebrow as Erin reaches behind her and pulls out her wallet. Erin withdraws a small wallet size picture of a young man and woman dressed in full uniforms with their hands on top of a small child's head.

"We took this day before mom shipped out...." Erin holds the small worn photo out to Setsuna who takes it carefully. Setsuna smiles softly all three in the picture are smiling the woman to the right of the young Erin was obviously her mother. She was an average woman of size and height, no taller then 5'6 and fit. She had long brown hair pulled back out of her green/grey eyes, her face rounded and skin pale. But what caught Setsuna's attention was the woman's eyes, not the color but the look. She looked as if she could see through you soul, that she would never give up and had endless strength to protect those she loves. To the young Erin's left is Erin's father, it is quiet noticeable she got her physical characteristics from the man. He had short fiery orange hair and piercing green eyes like Erin, he was also somewhat tall, having to be over 6'3 at least. He much like his wife is fit with a hand on top of the young Erin's head leaning on what appeared to be a sniper rifle with his left arm. Setsuna glances up from the picture at Erin, who is currently staring off into the pasture looking at the horse. Setsuna smiles softly placing a hand lightly on Erin's cheek, bringing the woman's attention back to her. Erin looks back over at Setsuna with a small smile.

"You look a lot like your father...." Erin takes the tattered image back from Setsuna kissing the top of Setsuna's hand.

"Aye I know...." Erin frowns looking at her feet for a moment. "Setsuna" Setsuna frowns wrapping herself loosely around Erin. "Please don't tell anyone, Hotaru is my daughter I know and she should know. But Haruka she is my brother but I just don't want her to know. I can't explain why but I just don't." Setsuna pulls away from Erin and stares at her with a bit of shock. _ Did she just say Hotaru was her daughter?_ Erin notices the change in Setsuna's position "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Setsuna just laughs and hugs Erin tightly around the neck almost knocking her over. "Ah..." Setsuna shakes her head grabbing Erin's wrist and heading back to the house.

"No Erin you didn't say anything wrong, I am just shocked you called Hotaru your daughter." Erin stops at the door and scratches her head.

"Was I not suppose to? I am sorry..." Setsuna laughs softly shaking her bow headed slightly.

"Erin it is ok I just never know anyone to say that about Hotaru, it is usually "the ex's kid" or "you kid" Erin looks even more confused as Setsuna pulls her through the door back inside.

"I don't understand how can you love someone without loving everything about them..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Haruka I have been wondering how did Erin get the things from her parents? If she was sent to the orphanage because they didn't know her parents?"

"Ah.... shortly after we moved in here a package came for her no return address or stamp. It had her mom's dog tags and their wedding bands. Then there was some weird set of keys with Cyrillic on them" Michiru looks at the door for a moment before looking back at Haruka.

"Is there anything about Erin that is not a secret?"

"No...." Michiru and Haruka look up both of the women instantly standing join Setsuna in hug the exhausted woman.

"Christ Erin man what is going on?" Erin sighs and shakes her head slowly. "Why don't I have access to your files?" Erin looks at Haruka confused, totally lost, not knowing what Haruka is talking about.

"My files? Why would you even want to look at them?" Haruka and Michiru look at each other then grab Erin and Setsuna's wrist pulling them to the table.

"Because Erin you are my brother, a pain in the ass but still my brother. I want to help you like you have done for me countless times. " Erin frowns playing with his mother's dog tags.

"It is the past it does not matter anymore." Setsuna frowns rubbing Erin's back comforting the taller woman, gaining an odd look from Haruka.

"You know don't you?" Michiru looks at Haruka not sure who she is talking to, follows Haruka's gaze to Setsuna.

"Setsuna...." Setsuna sighs looking over at Erin, fear in Erin's eyes.

"Yes I know, but I can't tell you. Trust me there is a valid reason for her fear it has to do with dad you want to know anything else you will have to get it from her." Haruka and Michiru stand quietly looking at the pair, both amazed having neither the older women kept anything from them before.

"But Setsuna we could help...."

"No you can't it is a lot more complicated then a simple bad experience, now please have some respect and drop it." Haruka and Michiru look at each other, then the solemn expression on Setsuna's face and frightened one on Erin's. Haruka sits down sighing heavily, putting her arms across her chest in defeat.

"Fine..." Michiru sits down a few seconds later, but is unable to curb her curiosity about the mysterious package.

"Erin, Haruka said you had some weird keys that came with your parents' things. What do they go to?"

"A sealed safe deposit box in Switzerland"

"Switzerland?"

"Aye well to be specific box 13, but I can't handle traveling to go look at it." Erin sighs looking at the three women, licking her lower lip. "Ah look can we drop this please, I suppose if...if you guys will come with me." Erin scratches the back of her head "That ah I...will ah get on the plane so that we can go to the gala, I just may freak out some..." Michiru and Setsuna smile and hug Erin who has to gasp for air from the two's crushing hug. Erin smiles softly, Haruka patting Erin on the back.

"Come on you grumpy old bastard you need to get out more anyway...." Erin snorts at the blonde smiling slightly.

"So how do you get an invite every year anyway Erin?" Erin glances over at Michiru as she takes a seat next to Setsuna.

"I donate 10 cars for auction were all the profit goes to the organization." Haruka snorts leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah without her that program would have gone under long time ago..." Erin shakes her head at the blonde.

"Stop saying that I am not the only one that donates; besides the cars are from both of us knucklehead." Haruka playfully glares at Erin sticking out her tongue.

"How much do the auctions usually bring?"

"Ah...about 200-300 million a car...." Setsuna chokes on her wine, Erin patting her on the back Michiru just staring at Erin.

"200-300 million? Erin that is 2-3 billion in total."

"Aye I know, the auction cars are custom only one produced cars that have my signature on the engine block and playboy's on the dash."

"No my fault I have more charisma then you..." Erin raises an eyebrow putting down her Guinness swallowing the mouthful of the ale.

"Oh is that what you call it, I would call it dumb luck, emptiest on dumb...." Haruka stands up and glares at Erin before attacking the two playfully wrestling, Michiru and Setsuna laugh watching the two.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would never have thought they were orphans or gone through such horrible things."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reid sighs as he checks business card on last time before knocking on the hotel door. Janet looks over at her older brother.

"Reid you sure we should be doing this? These women seem to be...."

"Be what?' Janet and Reid turn to face Bella who has opened the door and is standing with her hand on her hip. "We seem to be what?"

"Ah.... a little more focused then we are...." Bella smirks briefly before she opens the door the rest of the way so they can enter.

"Come in, I assume you are Reid's sister...." Bella steps to the side Reid and Janet walking inside. "You are the one that wants Kaiou I assume." _ I don't know if I like these women, I know Reid loves Setsuna, even though he is my brother. I think she is better off without him, Reid can't be a father he is to self-centered. I love Miss. Kaiou's music but enough to harm anyone, all I really want is to be her friend._ Janet looks at the two women as Bella closes the door, the pair in a dress that clings to their body. A loose set of straps merging behind their neck, leaving half their back uncovered as it continues down. The fabric continues to cling to their forms along their butts, as well as over their breast, and torso. Only releasing its hold on their bodies half way down their thigh, the dress bellowing out to the floor, allowing them to move with ease. _ I don't know if I want to do this_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin kneads her hands, which are beginning to sweat as she sits on the couch waiting for everyone to come down. Erin shifts uncomfortably on the couch, before she stands as Haruka comes down the stairs towards her.

"Erin you ok?" Erin swallows hard, still slightly pale as she stops her hands on the door to the shop. Erin looks over her shoulder at the younger blonde, undeniable fear in her eyes.

"Not even close, I need a fag...." Haruka blinks as Erin walks through the door out into the shop disappearing. Haruka taken back by Erin's behavior takes a moment for the words to sink in.

"A fag? Erin hasn't smoked since that time she was watching over me. Christ that has been over 10 years. I didn't think that this was that big of deal." Haruka rubs the back of her neck with a frown as she watches the shop door slowly close, engaging the lock with a soft click. "I am kind of worried now, Erin is a big I can't take her own my own."

"Haruka everything ok?" Haruka looks over her shoulder to reply, her mind going blank when her eyes on Michiru. Both Michiru and Setsuna descending the stairs and over to the blonde before Haruka reacts.

"Huh? Ok.... ah well everything is kind of ok, Erin went outside for a cigarette" Setsuna and Michiru look at another for a moment with concern.

"Ruka what are you leaving out?" Haruka looks up at the two women swallowing slightly, after a glance to the shop.

"As long as you promise to not over react..." Michiru and Setsuna again exchange looks but of confusion this time.

"Of course we won't Ruka, we are adults."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin grumbles cursing as she rips her toolbox drawers open looking for her cigarettes and lighter. She continues to franticly search so that she almost pulls some of the small toolboxes over opening the draws.

"There you are you bastards..." Erin takes deep breath as picks up a practical full box of Camels and a lighter. Erin licks her bottom lip nervous as she taps a cigarette out of the box and attempts to light it with shaking hands. After a few failed attempts Erin manages to light it, but requiring both her hands to be steady enough. Erin inhales deeply, shoving the remaining pack deep into her tuxedo jacket pocket. Erin walks to the other end of the shop before she exhales the smoke slowly. Erin begins to pace franticly, roughing grabbing and kneaded her neck trying to think. "Ah come on you bloody wanker, you have conquered all the other fears..." Erin pauses blinking a few times as she thinks of Setsuna and Hotaru" Ok.... most of them..." She again begins pacing; taking long slow inhales of the cigarette as she does. "Come on think damn it!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka leads the two women over to the couch as she takes a seat in a chair across from them.

"You know Erin doesn't like to fly, but ah... it has to be pretty bad for her to need to smoke." Michiru raises an eyebrow looking at Setsuna who shakes her head no slowly. Setsuna does not have any clue what the answer either. "The last time I saw her smoke was when I woke up 6 years ago."

"6 years ago? That would make you 18, you mean...." Haruka nods yes, softly rubs her arm but looking at the floor. The group is quiet for a moment before Setsuna speaks up.

"Ok we know how severe Erin's going to be, but what can we do to help?" Haruka stares back blankly at Setsuna, totally stumped.

"I...I don't know other the that one time I have never seen her smoke, I don't even know where to start." Michiru sighs heavily as she raises grabbing Haruka's arm pulling her from the chair.

"Well we know the problem, to lets go to the source..." Haruka stumbles a few steps as she pulled out into the shop my Michiru and Setsuna follows not far behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah damn it!! Why the hell is this so hard? All the technology I freaking have there is no way anything will happen." Erin growls slamming her fist into a near by wall in frustration, denting the metal slight but hurting her hand a hell of a lot more. "'N sylweddol ferwina Erin beth ach an ffola?" (_Nice one Erin what are you an idiot?) _ Erin grumbles shaking her hands as the group comes around the corner. "I am not a kid any more either..."

"Erin...." Erin looks over to see the 3 women and quickly smiles, hiding her hand and cigarette behind her back. _ I think I broke my hand great..._

"What are you hiding? If it is you are smoking we know already. Haruka told us you do when you are very nervous" _ Very? Nervous? Yeah I wish try frighten, paralyzed in fear then you __**may **__be close. _ Erin being distracted with her throbbing hand she was such a genius to give herself, the fear of getting on the plane and Setsuna. She entirely forgets about the cigarette burning in her finger tucked behind her back. It didn't wait long to remind Erin it was there as it burned down to the filter. Erin curses throwing down the small bud and shakes her hand. _ Great fucked up both my hands in less then half an hour, that is to be a record._

"Erin, we don't have to go it is ok." Erin looks up from burn hand, which she has been sucking on vainly to cool the burn.

"Ruka it doesn't matter, this time, the next 20 years from now. I am still going to be petrified to get on that plane, even with Integra flying, all the safety gear I just can't. That's why I said the fear was irrational. Remember?"

"So what are trying to tell me?" Erin takes a deep breath, looking over at the group.

"I am going in that plane some how or some way I am going..." The three women look around at another before all three resting their gaze on Erin.

"Erin...." Erin shakes her head no quickly.

"No arguing, my plane, my house my...ah rules." Haruka can't help but chuckle slightly, Erin never really being one for rules or punishment. She would just laugh went it back fired on you, then help you back to your feet. "Ah shut it...." Erin sighs looking down at the ground, everyone in an awkward silence, wanting to help Erin get on the plane. But does not want to see forceful or uncaring, but luckily Erin speaks up. "Alright, Integra...."Erin pauses waiting for a replay, knowing Integra is still quiet busy making certain the "gang" get home with out any issues.

"Yes?" Erin swallows biting her lower lip before looking over at Setsuna, with a heavy sigh Erin turns her attention back to the AI.

"Yeah.... ah...you know the whole flying thing and me. So...ah..."

"I have already loaded them, you have 5 vials, as well as addition restraints if needed." Erin smiles and chuckles slightly.

"Thanks Integra, you are a odd mixture of a mother, sister and wife."

"With you in the house I don't have any choice but to be prepared for the worse." Erin snort casting a side ways glare at the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella looks over her shoulder at Potenza as the woman's phone rings, Potenza answers the phone. With a short exchange of words in Italian she hangs up the phone and smiles.

"Well?"

"I just got conformation that Erin and Haruka's jet have asked for air space clearance."

"Perfect."

"Ah..." Reid butts in confused as to why that is important.

"It means they are going to the ball you idiot..." Bella snaps annoyed with Reid sluggish response and understanding of what is going on.

"But they are flying why are you two...."

" Here? " Bella sighs and rolls her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose. "Potenza..."

"We are here to make certain they are going, we don't want to be seen at the gala waiting around for them. Remember the plan? We are going to take Erin and Haruka at gunpoint at the end of the gala. So if they do not see us there till after they arrive we will less likely to be suspects..." Janet watches the three quietly as they talk among themselves. _ I can't do this, it is wrong. I already do not like Reid's actions; these women are insane, taking someone at gunpoint. You can't force people into things..._ Janet follows the three out as they head for the limo to take them back to the pane for the ball. Janet walking behind slowly staying within sight of the group but out of ear shot. Janet swallows casting one more look at the three to make sure they are occupied with each other, before she pulls out her cell phone. Janet takes a deep breath as she dials the phone number, putting the phone to her ear as it starts to ring. _ I hope she answers..._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

The group sits calmly as the plane moves silently through the air, Erin asleep with her head in Setsuna's lap. The woman having taken a sedative concerned about the other's safety, Setsuna smiles down at the larger woman as she slumbers. Michiru raises an eyebrow as her cell phone rings, reaching into her purse.

"Who could be calling me...." Michiru pulls out the phone and looks at the caller ID and frowns. "It's Janet...." Haruka looks between Setsuna and Michiru very confused.

"Who's Janet again?" Michiru sighs heavily as the phone continues to ring in her hand.

"Reid's sister, she is a big fan of Michiru's" Haruka looks at the phone then the two women.

"Has she ever called before?" Michiru and Setsuna look at another then the blonde.

"Not since I asked her to stop last year."

"Ah...as much as I hate to say this you may want to answer, if Janet is as docile as you say she is. Then it probably is important." Michiru looks at the phone as it rings for the 3rd out of 4 times before going to voicemail, then Setsuna.

"What do you think Setsuna?" Setsuna looks down at the slumbering Erin for a moment weighting the options.

"Haruka may have a point all we did was ask her to stop and she did, I think a lot of her actions were because she felt forced by Reid."

"Ok...." Michiru answers the phone mid way through the 4th ring. "Janet?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Janet blinks in surprise stopping in her tracks in the hallway for a moment.

"Michiru you actually picked up..." Janet shakes her head regaining her thought line and movement down the hallway. "I know you asked me not to call you again and I am really really really sorry, but Reid is working with these two women call Bella and Potenza I don't know if you know them. But they are talking about taking Erin and Haruka at gunpoint. I know you probably think I am just trying to get attention. But I at least wanted to try to warn you, Miss. Kaiou I am unable to explain how sorry for all I and Reid have put you through. Reid is my brother and I know he loves Setsuna but she is better off with out him. All I ever wanted Miss. Kaiou was to be a friend, but I am so meek and freeze up when I am around you...."Janet coughs" please be-careful I don't want you or the women you love to get hurt. My brother will kill me if he finds out I told you but...." Janet swallows hard as she gets near the limo "this is to far and if I can do anything to help stop it I will."

"Janet who the hell you talking too?"

"No one Reid, I can't check my voice mail?" Janet quickly hangs up the phone not saying another word, or allowing Michiru to respond.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru sits frozen phone to her ear for a moment before lowering it slowly and closing the flip phone.

"Michi? Is everything ok?" Michiru nods yes slowly, turning to look at Setsuna who looks back a very confused.

"So?"

"Janet called to warn me that Reid is working with Potenza and Bella."

"What?!"

"Said their master plan was to take you and Erin away at gun point..." Haruka looks at Setsuna the pair looking back at Michiru

"You sure this is not some kind of scam Michiru?" Michiru shakes her head no slowly.

"No why would she say Setsuna is better off without Reid, apologizes over and over about calling me and say sorry for all her actions. All she wanted was to be my friend but was to scared and then got caught up in her brother's schemes." The three women sit in silence as the plane continues along over the open ocean.

"So what do we do? We can't go in there guns a blazing or tell security they will think we are the crazy ones."


	17. Ugh, Where am I?

Erin groans leaning heavily on Haruka as they walk down the stairs of the plane towards the awaiting limo.

"Ah god I hate the side effects of this sedative..." Haruka snorts helping the woman into the car.

"Sure, just get in car make out with Setsuna everything will be fine." Erin rolls her eyes as she slides along the soft leather seats.

"The answer to everything is not sex you know Haruka....." Haruka shakes her head closing the door behind them.

"Oh? What about your early years...."

"Haruka that was 5 years ago, you are just mad that was the only time I had better luck with women then you."

"Excuse me?" Erin sighs putting her head in her hands, Erin's head throbbing at the rather loudly stated question.

"Setsuna it was when I was young, Haruka just trying to get me in trouble." Haruka grins leaning back in the seat arm around Michiru's shoulders.

"Hey it is the only time other then when you dance I have seen you let out that beast of a sex drive you have."

"Are you jealous or something? That you keep bringing it up?" Haruka pouts and puts her arms across her chest.

"Man you are no fun to bug now that you aren't freaking out about Sets loving you." Erin laughs , the drowsiness and head ache from the sedative starting to subside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka leans forward slight as the limo pulls to a stop, the flash of camera's flickering against the limo's tinted glass.

"Whoa, may want to be careful we don't have a seizure or something." The limo pulls to a stop and after a few seconds the door opens. The group covering their eyes from the blinding flashes.

"Gods anyone got sunglasses?" Haruka laughs stepping out first temporary blocking the bright lights as she offers Michiru's hand.

"Can you do anything but bitch bro?" Erin grumbles glaring at the younger blonde as she pats her jacket down for a pair of sunglasses. Michiru smiles placing the hand from the entwined arm onto Haruka's forearm.

"Ruka give Erin a break, she has not done the red carpet before." Haruka smiles at the small woman on her arm.

"Yeah that is true, other then that ball Erin has not going to social events." Erin snorts at the remark a smile slowly appearing on her features as she finds her sunglasses and puts them on. Haruka just shakes her head at Erin and laughs. "You weren't kidding about the sunglasses " Erin rolls her eyes sliding to the open door as Haruka steps aside to let her out.

"Why would I not be?" Erin gives Haruka a look of total befuddlement, before she turns to offer her hand to Setsuna.

"Ah because it is weird, it is 10 at night." Erin still looks at Haruka not understanding how it is weird. Setsuna sighs before she pats Erin's forearm letting the woman know she is out of the vehicle.

"Well if trying to save my eye sight is weird I don't want to be normal." Haruka shakes her slightly bowed head at Erin who seems to not care what anyone thinks.

"Yeah, whatever lets get off this carpet, we need to tell you something." Erin raises an eyebrow as the group start down the entryway. Cameras flashing, reports screaming to get their attention, Erin grumbles as she hunches her shoulders trying to hide. Setsuna laughs softly at Erin taking the sunglasses from the taller woman.

"Erin you are not a vampire." Erin casts a glance at the mocha-skinned woman from the corner of her eye.

"You would know love...." Erin smirks at Setsuna, the other woman blushing, Haruka stops dead in her tracks, Erin bumping into Haruka's back. "What is it? A shinny car?" Haruka turns around with a large grin on her face, Michiru looking over at Haruka confused as well.

"I knew you were not sleeping...." Erin arches an eyebrow.

"What?" Haruka smirks and elbows Erin in the ribs playfully.

"I knew you and Setsuna were not "Sleeping" Haruka makes sure to do quotations with her hands as she ends the sentence. Michiru puts a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her smile and keep her laugh muffled.

"You are insane, why do you think any time I am alone with Setsuna we are having sex." Erin puts her arms across her chest ,staring back at the blonde.

"Aw come on just admit it, we are adults here."

"Really? You are acting like a child." Haruka scoffs letting her arm fall to her sides and gawks at Erin.

"What? I am not..." Haruka and Erin both stand unmoving at each other. Michiru and Setsuna look at each other smiling softly, tugging on their lover's arms.

"Boys can we get inside please?" Erin cast a glance at Michiru, with one eye still on Haruka. Then she sighs heavily and looks at Setsuna with a small smile.

"Aye, I am sorry..." Setsuna pats Erin's forearm the pair heading into the building, Haruka lagging behind pouting.

"Ah come on Michi you know they have." Michiru shakes her head slowly, leading Haruka inside as well.'

"Even if that is the case Haruka, you can continue to grill Erin inside. Not the middle of the red carpet. We already have the drama with Reid, Bella and Potenza remember? We don't need anymore." Haruka runs a hand through her hair, closing her eyes briefly.

"You are right I am sorry, Erin is not going to be happy hearing the news..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group gets settled at their table, Erin continuing to ignore Haruka constant questions about what happened when her and Setsuna were alone.

"What was it you had to tell me anyway?" The three women look at each other all silently agreeing it would be best for Setsuna to tell Erin.

"Well, while you were sleeping Michiru got a call from Janet." Setsuna pauses looking at the pair across from her before she continues. "She warned us that her brother, Bella and Potenza are going to come to the ball." Erin raise an eyebrow, her hand noticeably twitching on the table.

"Ok...."

"Well she said Potenza and Bella were planning to kidnap you and Haruka at gun point at the end of the gala."

"Huh.....ok so, you have decided to do what?"

"We haven't decided yet....."Erin glances around the table taking in each women's expression.

"Ok, I suggest we do nothing..." Erin puts a hand up to silence any protest. "We know they are going to do it, if we act differently they will notice and then we will not know what they will do. Besides Bella and Potenza are all talk they would never pull the trigger, I am only really concerned about Reid." Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna exchange looks all unsure. "Even if we wanted to do something the only option that will not cause a great amount of panic is for us to leave. All we really can do is react to them, I know it sounds foolish. But it really is the only way I can see dealing with this, if Janet called Michiru to warn her then perhaps she will be a inside man we have. That the other three have no idea of and we can use it to our advantage."

"Yes that is true Janet would not warn us just to hurt us anyway." Erin nods leaning back in her chair slightly.

"Yeah I agree with you on that Michi makes no sense for her to warn us only to shoot us."

"So we only don't know how Janet is going to react? I doubt she will go through with the plan she is very meek, but the big issues is will she stand up against her brother, Bella and Potenza?"

"Aye..." Erin sits up straight in her chair suddenly with a raised eyebrow as the unmistakable first few cords of the tango drift into her ears. Erin glares at Haruka as she stands up "You bastard...." Erin turns to head outside Haruka holding her in place.

"Ah come on Erin it is just a dance."

"No"

"What you scared?"

"No I am not insane, now let me go." Haruka smirks looking over at Setsuna.

"Setsuna would you like to do the tango with Erin?" Setsuna blushes slightly as she clears her throat.

"Well I am curious to see what the big deal is about." Erin grinds her back teeth pulling her arm from Haruka.

"I hate you..." Haruka laughs as she offers a hand to Michiru who happily accepts.

"Yeah I know." Erin sighs taking Setsuna's hand the group heading to the dance floor. Erin licks her bottom lip as she wraps an arm around Setsuna's waist pressing their hips together. Setsuna pressing against Erin's upper thigh.

"I just want to say sorry ahead of time love..." Setsuna looks up blushing slightly as she presses herself against Erin's thigh.

"Erin how bad can it be...." Erin smirks holding Setsuna close pressing the remaining part of their upper bodies together.

"You never know..."

"Well I want to see those talent hands in action." Erin clears her throat blushing slightly.

"Now Now Miss Meioh are you flirting with me?" Setsuna smiles as she slide her hand up along Erin's arm taking Erin's free hand.

"Perhaps..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka smiles as she and Michiru move seamlessly across the floor their bodies moving as one.

"Michi take a look..." Michiru raises an eyebrow and looks over Haruka's shoulder. Michiru gasps turning red slightly as she see the other pair across the floor.

"Oh my you were not kidding about Erin...." Erin and Setsuna move around the floor as perfectly as Haruka and Michiru. But there is no space between their bodies, Erin's hand roaming down Setsuna's body with each stride. Each placement of her hand fluid with their dance, seeming nothing more then someone moving their hand to support their partner.

Erin and Setsuna take a seat back at the table as they chuckle at each other's horrible attempt to flirt. Haruka and Michiru both give the two women an odd look.

"Setsuna are you ok?" Setsuna looks across the table at the aqua haired woman not sure what she means.

"Excuse me?"

"Setsuna I am not saying it is anything bad, you just seem a lot more playful and happy. I am surprised is all, it is hard to believe one person effect you this much." Setsuna smiles gently before she glances at Erin. Setsuna places her hand over one of Erin's getting an intrigued look from Erin over her wine glass.

"Well Michiru I am not the only one, perhaps we have finally found a place we can totally relax and unwind." Michiru smiles softly placing a hand over Haruka's who takes the hand into her raises it to her lips kissing Michiru's knuckles.

"Yes I think you are right Setsuna, looks like we have finally found that safe heaven we have been looking for."

"Ah not to be rude love..." Michiru and Setsuna turn to look at Erin as she sets her wine glass down. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but what I am really integrated in is what Setsuna said at the table." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other confused not recalling having said anything odd at the dinner table. "Ah....Setsuna you said you originally did not want to go because you would be questioned about your new line and love life." Erin scratches the back of her head looking at the table. "I can figure out the love life one but the line...." Setsuna smiles as she casts a glance at Michiru who laughs softly, confusing the other two women at the table.

"I'm sorry Erin with everything going on I forgot to tell you." Erin swallows slightly concerned it is going to be bad news. " I also design my own clothing line on the side, managing Michiru's shows is important but it does not take terribly long. So I picked up a hobby I suppose you would say."

"Hobby...." Haruka blinks as she stares at Setsuna and the very confused Erin.

"Wait, Meioh.....you're that designer featured in the New York show we ran into that ass Seyia at." Erin groans as she grumbles under her breath about not liking the man very much.

"You two were there? I didn't see either of you." Haruka rolls her eyes pointing a thumb at Erin with a exhausted expression.

"Of course not grumpy over there was outside in the garden hiding." Erin snorts at the blonde and mumbles under her breath again, Setsuna and Michiru laughing softly at the pair.

A man walks up onto the stage and clears his throat into microphone gaining the rooms attention.

"I hope everyone is enjoying themselves, as you know we have 10 Raghnall originals on silent auction that ends at midnight. For anyone who has not been here before, they are 10 fully functionally super cars that have both Erin Raghnall's and Haruka Tenou's signatures on the vehicles. Tonight is a very special night though..." Erin grumbles about being put in the limelight for no good reason, only to be blinded by a spotlight on their table. "The designer and driver are here themselves to show off their vehicles." Erin pales and jumps from her chair trying to run for the exit, Haruka is faster and grabs her arm. With the help of Michiru and Setsuna the three manage to get the petrified woman onto the stage. Setsuna smiles taking some microphones for a stagehand. She gives them all out Haruka and Michiru easily taking theirs but Erin just stands there like a statue. Setsuna rolls her eyes and bobs Erin on the top of the head with the microphone snapping Erin out of her daze. Erin takes the microphone and swallows hard pulling at her collar. Haruka raises an eyebrow as Erin just stands there like a deer in headlights, Setsuna and Michiru look over at Haruka who shrugs not understanding either. Haruka gives a heavy sigh and stomps over to Erin.

"OI!" Haruka punches Erin in the shoulder, the red haired woman turning around in surprise to look at the blonde.

"Huh? What? Haruka?"

"Yeah..." Haruka remarks with a condescending tone as she puts her arms across her chest. "What the hell is wrong with you Erin?" Erin bites her lower lip chewing on it slightly looking out at the crowd.

"Ah....." Haruka gives Erin a confused look as she studies the other woman for a moment. Haruka blinks as she realizes what is going on. _ Erin has stage fright?_ Haruka looks over her shoulder motioning for the other two women to come over. Setsuna and Michiru look at another briefly before joining Haruka.

"Haruka what is going on?"

"Erin got stage fright...." Haruka motions over her shoulder to the completely frozen Irishwoman.

"Oh my, that would explain a lot of things. What should we do?" Haruka and Michiru look at Setsuna who sighs and heads over to Erin's side with a roll of her eyes.

"Erin..." Erin looks over her shoulder at Setsuna as she continues to chew on her lower lip.

"Setsuna I...." Setsuna smiles softly before she hugs Erin from behind gently.

"Erin it is ok, you should have told us earlier." Erin snorts as she looks over at the blonde.

"With Haruka around are you kidding? I would never hear the end of it." Setsuna rolls her eyes.

"You boys and your egos, we will help you out. Now what is the first car?"

"Ah....a McLaren F1..."

"Ok...."Setsuna looks behind her at Michiru and Haruka. "Haruka get over here and help introduce the first car." Haruka looks at Miter before she jogs over next to Setsuna, who is standing between the two.

"Ok the lets get this party started...." Michiru shakes her head with a amusement at the blonde as she walks to join the group. "So first car we have...." Haruka pauses not sure where to go.

"Is a McLaren F1" Erin mumbles inaudibly but lucky the mic projects the words. "Lauren if you could...." The spotlight turns to the left of the group at the edge of the stage. Where Lauren drives out quietly, simple silver in color there is not a sharp angle on the vehicle. The nose of the car is softly rounded, headlights set high on the sloping nose. Headlights marking the start of the front tire well , a small indented hood scoop in the middle of the hood leads to the large arched windshield. The driver side door lift upwards as it opens hinge where the windshield meets the rest of the car's body. The open door taking up at least 1/3 of the car's 14 feet length. The rear is curve like the front only it is a straight drop from the rear tail lights to the rear bumper.

"Lauren? For a McLaren? Really? Well that is original..." Erin snorts as she glares at Haruka.

"You can have my job you know, you can spend hours rebalancing the car because another axle got ripped off because the driver went high on the curve when you said low...." Haruka coughs and pulls at her shirt collar.

"Didn't really change much other then the IA, has the stock V12 at a 60 degree angle, 6.1 Liter aluminum alloy block and head." Erin clears her throat looking at the stage floor. "Ah engine only weights 551 pounds and produces more power then its predecessor which weight 589..."Erin rubs the back of her neck "Ah...still has the carbon fiber frame, stock suspension with the weight ratio of 42% in the front and 58% in the rear with 1% difference for fuel...." Erin coughs as she plays with some cords on the stage with her toe.

"Ok now that Erin covered all the boring stuff, I am going to tell you the stuff you really care about, has a top speed of 231mph with the restrictor without it is 241mph. But can't take it off it is illegal...."Haruka makes a face that makes the crowd laugh. "It is a 6 gear manual transmission and goes 0-60 in 3.2 seconds. Now I am sure Erin added all here fancy wiring so that the IA knows what is happening every second. So maintenance and repair will be a lot easier then normal, they only made 106 of these so probably the reason Erin didn't change it much right?"

"Huh..." Erin looks up at Haruka as she comes out of her own little world. "Yeah...McLarens are rare so did not want to change much..."

"Right..." Haruka rolls her eyes at Erin, the crowd again chuckling at the blonde. "So Auction is silent and computer based so if you shout out bids while we are up here all it will do is make you look like an ass." Again Haruka gets the crowd to laugh, Haruka looks over at Erin to see if she has loosened up any, but hasn't of course. Haruka covers the mic with her hand and leans over to Setsuna. "Hey Sets do something with your prince charming." Setsuna looks over at Haruka for a moment then Erin, Setsuna then waves Haruka off as she goes over to Erin.

"Well that is lot number one right dear?" Erin looks up to see Setsuna and after a few seconds of confusion she answers.

"Ah yeah that is the 1st car...ah....next is the Porsche Carrera GT or Caroline..." Haruka covers her mouth to keep from laughing, Erin glares at the blonde in response. Erin slowly starting to relax, but still casting frighten glances at Setsuna. As the McLaren disappears to the right a smaller car with a crust moon shaped front drives forward. The headlights are elongated and closer to the front then the McLaruen's. The hood is inset leaving two noticeably tubular forms from the headlights running back to the doors. Intergrading into the rest of the car's rear, which drops off shortly after the rear tire well. There is a small spoiler on the rear, the only thing on the vehicle that is not curved. The windshield is slightly smaller then the hood starting about 2-3 inches from the doors. The doors are simple stock doors the open with a set of hinges on the front near the tire well. Though the Porsche is a little over 15 feet and length it does not look near as long as the stretched McLaren.

"Ah good old Porsche, I personal have the big brother of this car the 911,mine only being an V8 I think this is one of the few V10 vehicles in existence."

"Aye... this Porsche as a V10 5.7 liter dual over head cam or DOHC, this is a rear wheel drive car where the trunk is in the front of the vehicle and engine well in the rear."

"They are great for curves..." Erin casts a disgruntled glare at Haruka.

"I used to wonder how you could break axles...." Setsuna smiles at the pair, the crowd laughing at the pair's constant mocking of each other. "I though of perhaps enhancing the engine on this vehicle but due to it being a rear wheel drive car I was concerned of producing to much torque. I did change the suspension in the front to a swing axle but keeping the piston rod suspension in the rear. This helped the car's ability to take curves smoother at higher speeds with little to no jerking in the steering wheel. it still has a top speed of 205 mph and does 0-62 in 3.9 seconds. General with super cars I may change the suspension, frame or bore the displacement slightly large but not much else."

"Hey! Why haven't you done that with our race car?" Erin looks over at Haruka as the Porsche drives itself quietly behind the curtain.

"I have why do you think you haven't broken any axles in a while...." Haruka open and closes her mouth not sure what to say then just puts her arms across her chest and pouts. Setsuna and Michiru smile as they continue to watch the pair.

"They really are one of a kind aren't they?" Michiru glances over at Setsuna before she laughs softly.

"Yes makes me almost want to hug that stupid man on the motorcycle" Michiru pauses as she looks at the pair. "Almost."

"Now lot number..." Erin blinks not sure what lot they are on, due to Haruka's distraction or attempt rather of helping her over come stage fright.

"Looks like the boys are stuck...." Michiru and Setsuna laugh briefly as they join their lovers.

"You are on 3 dear...." Erin smiles over at Setsuna when she feels Setsuna's hand on her back.

"Thank you love...." Haruka snorts, still pouting slightly.

"And you are the one that is good with numbers..." Erin ignores Haruka's grumbling, for she knows Haruka is just being childish.

"Yes well lot 3 is the only American made car I used, I am not very fond of American car companies for various reasons. But the body style and suspension of the Corvette G65 is why I decided to use this car." Haruka let's out a small whistle as a red Corvette pulls forward. The car's front bumper is slightly rounded off block. The hood making a small arch upwards, the center indented for two hood scoops. The last few inches of the hood flattens out connecting to the large crescent shaped windshield. The roof runs straight across to the domed rear window. The rear window arches downward to the trunk, a large spoiler not far from the end of the windshield.

" Nice curves, I know how you like curves" Haruka says with a smirk drawing a woman's' hourglass figure. Setsuna blushes as she buries her face in Erin's shoulder. Erin raises an eyebrow before she looks at Haruka.

"Oh? And you don't?" Haruka glares at Erin briefly before Michiru slaps her arm.

" Ruka ! " Erin snickers at the blonde.

" Right.....Yes well the body allows for good aerodynamics and it has a nice double wishbone suspension as well a mass flow exhaust. Other then that I changed everything else. It has a Lamborghini Diablo V 12 5.7 cc longitudinal engine, high performance brakes from a BMW M-6."

"So what you name this one? Corey?" Erin snorts before she glares the blonde, Setsuna smiles as she pats Erin's stomach.

" Erin sweetheart..."

"Huh..." Erin looks over at Setsuna and smiles. "Yeah sorry, No his name is Carol, look blondey you can do this if you want. I be quiet happy to sit back down...." Haruka stares at Erin in a bit of shock. "My wine is better company anyway...."

"Erin" Michiru looks over at the taller woman catching Erin's attention "Haruka." Michiru glares at Haruka after snapping at the blonde as well. "Haruka stop harassing Erin and Erin is there a fact sheet or something ? So we can get this done as a group rather then you and Haruka bickering?" Erin stares at Michiru slightly taken back for a moment before she laughs.

"Ah no but I can make one...."

"What do you think Setsuna? Have Erin give us a quick list and we can pass it around?" Setsuna looks at the aqua haired woman for a moment.

"Yes, at this rate they will not finish till next year..." Erin scoffs as she wonders over to the dark cherry podium and grabs a notepad.

"Well at least you know why I hate going to this thing now....."Erin pulls a pen out of her breast pocket of her collared shirt. Erin writes for a few moments before handing the list to Michiru. Setsuna looks over Michiru's shoulder at the list.

"Erin is this list right?"

"Yeah, why?" Erin raise an eyebrow at the confused look on the pairs face.

" This all are high performance super cars."

"Aye and?" Michiru and Setsuna look at each other before the Irishwoman.

"Never mind" Michiru looks down at the list studying for a moment. "So this BMW 320 is next?"

"Aye Bill..."

"Yes Sir?" A rough voice with a British accent emits from a blue BMW. With a slightly domed hood it looks suspicional like any normal four door sedan.

"Ah Erin...." Erin looks at Michiru with a soft smile.

"Now being around me and Haruka as long as you have. You have not learned things are not always what they seem?" Michiru and Setsuna look at Erin confused, causing both Haruka and Erin to laugh. "Though it looks like a simple family car it has a great suspension and brakes, normally has a 4 cylinder 1995 cc engine." Setsuna raises an eyebrow at the mischievous tone in Erin's voice. "Should we worry?"

"No love.'

"So you put a Diablo engine in it?" Erin glances over at Haruka with a slightly tilted head.

"No, Sorry to bust your bubble but Lamborghini parts do not work well with BMW. So I toke an engine from a BMW Z4 Roadster, well the design anyway."

"You built one from scratch following their directions? Why didn't you just pull an engine or order a crated one?"

"Simple, I wanted to make it out of another material to make it lighter and more durable."

"Boys lets not get side tracked, we still have 6 more cars." Michiru holds the notepad out to Setsuna, who takes it looking down at the next vehicle.

"You two could spend all day talking about cars and not even notice it get dark outside..." Erin and Haruka look at each other and shrug.

"That is bad how..." Haruka off handedly asks as the BMW drives over to the other side of the curtain.

"Then you won't have time more me..." Michiru says with a suggestive tone as she leans against Haruka, who turns bright red from head to toe. Erin snickers at the distressed blonde, Setsuna clears her throat to regain Erin's attention.

"So now we have a...." Erin leans over Setsuna's shoulder.

"Bugatti Pur Sang...." Erin says slowly trying to help Setsuna with the French. Setsuna smiles patting Erin on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart, so you named her Betty I see?"

"Betty? Christ Erin remind me to never ask for your suggestions on names for kids...." Erin snorts as she simply ignores Haruka.

"You may also know it as a Veyron, of course I did not mess with the engine, simply lightened the frame and reprogrammed some of the shifting points, thrust angles and valve timing. Attempting to make the fuel economy slightly better over all. So still has around the same 1001 HP from its" Erin takes the notepad softly from Setsuna's hands before she lightly tabs Haruka on the head with it. "Use that big mouth of yours for something other then making yourself look foolish." Haruka sticks her tongue out at the older woman as she takes the notepad.

"Yeah Yeah...." Haruka pauses for a moment to take a look at the notepad "Oh sweet you did a Ferrari F40? Ah....but you called it Frank" Erin rolls her eyes wrapping herself around Setsuna.

"Haruka you do realize they can change the name right?" Haruka stares at Erin blankly. "I take it from the look on your face that it is a no...."

"..........So looks like you just swapped the transmission with a Lamborghini's and carbon fiber for the body?" Erin groans and puts her hand over her eyes.

"Yes Haruka...."

Luckily for the audience Setsuna and Michiru managed to keep the two on track when they began to bicker. Though the audience did not see to be bored or restless, due to the amusement the two's little "arguments". They were able to get through the remaining four cars, a Zyniside Koenigseg, Citroen GT, Maserati Mc12 and a Aston Martin Vanquish. Erin eventually loosened up from her stage fright unknowing, due to Haruka's pestering.

The group began to leave the stage when Setsuna grabbed Erin's wrist holding her in place. It really perplexed Erin, who look at Haruka for a moment. Haruka shrugs having absolutely no clue what Setsuna was up to.

"I have an announcement to make..." Erin raises an eyebrow as she looks back at Setsuna, Setsuna with a small smile and playful glint in her eye. _ What the hell is she doing... "_ I am sure you all have noticed me and Miss. Kaiou did not arrive alone to this gala...." Haruka now looks at Erin who returns the same look of confusion. Michiru covers her mouth as she laughs softly.

"I can't believe she is really doing this...."

"Doing what?" Michiru smiles taking Haruka's hand leading her back to the front of the stage with a comforting pat on the hand.

"I would like to formally announce Miss. Kaiou's long time relationship with Mr. Tenou...." Haruka's jaw drops , she stares at Setsuna for a moment before glancing over at Michiru. Erin snickers at the blonde as Haruka stumbles over her words.

"Michi....." Haruka swallows as she looks around wondering if there are some hidden cameras. "We just known each other 72 hours at the most...." Michiru places a hand on Haruka's cheek to bring Haruka's frantic gaze to her calm one.

"Haruka it does not matter, I love you and want to be with you the rest of my life. I don't care who knows it, I want to shout it at the top of my lungs. " Michiru smiles as Haruka blushes slightly, Erin still snickering at the embarrassed blonde. "no one has made me feel anywhere close to this happy before Ruka." Erin bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing at her stunned counter part.

"I also want to publicly announce my engagement to Mr. Raghnall." Erin freezes and after a few seconds slowly turns to face Setsuna.

"ah 'n arddun dduwies ddeud beth awron?" Erin mumbles in shock, Haruka now smirking at the older woman.

"Ha! Not so smooth now are we mister suave..." Erin stares at Setsuna who is just smiling back at her, hoping she did not push Erin to far.

"Ah...." Erin looks at Michiru for a moment, Michiru just smiling softly in response. After a few moments of the crowd mumbling Erin snaps out of her trance.

"Ah beautiful goddess say what now?" Haruka starts to laugh hysterically at Erin's bumbling words. Setsuna laughs softly at the utterly confused and slightly frighten woman. Setsuna takes Erin's left hand with her right hand.

"These are your parents' wedding bands right?" Erin raises an eyebrow as she answers slowly.

"Aye..."

"You told me you gave it to me to show you will always be around me as long as I want you to. That you love me right? That is what it means..."

"Ah....aye but love..."

"Yes I know we can't really get married, I don't need a piece of paper to be a faithful, caring lover. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me." Setsuna pauses and looks over at Michiru, who takes Haruka's hands into hers.

"Yes I know this may sound foolish to you two but me and Setsuna just can't keep it a secret. We want everyone to know how happy we are to have you as lovers, that you are special and one of a kind." Both Erin and Haruka look down at their feet their faces a deep red, Erin idly pawing at the ground with the tip of her boot and Haruka rubbing the back of her neck.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reid, Janet, Bella and Potenza all enter quietly from the back entrance as the group finishes with the 9th lot and begin the 10th.

"Now remember the plan, at the end of the night, we will take Haruka and Erin into our limo. After we have secured them you can do whatever you want with the other two. Got it?" Reid smirks as he rubs his hands together, Janet frowns as she nods yes slowly.

"Yeah no problem...." Janet looks around the table at the three before she stands up. "Janet where going?" Janet swallows hard, as she quickly thinks of a lie that can explain why she is going to the other side of the gala.

"I need to use the bathroom, relax Reid these two have you high strung..." Janet walks off letting out leave sigh of relief as she heads to the other side of the gala.

"I resent that..." Reid smiles at the pair.

"Janet just upset about Michiru I am sure....." Bella raises an eyebrow when she notices the group leaving the stage, but Setsuna taking the microphone.

""I would like to formally announce Miss. Kaiou's long time relationship with Mr. Tenou...." Potenza's eyes narrow as she grips the table her nails digging into the wood.

"Oh no, she didn't just...." Potenza reaches into her purse taking a hold of a small 9mm, but Bella stops her taking her wrist before it clears the purse.

"Relax Potenza remember the plan, keep a level head."

"I also want to publicly announce my engagement to Mr. Raghnall." Setsuna continues after a short discuss among the group. Bella's jaw drops, Reid sees red.

" No fucking way...." Reid gets up quickly from the table knocking the chair over as he stands. He storms towards the stage, reaching behind him to take the gun from the waistband on his lower back. Potenza and Bella look at each other for a moment.

"We better get out of here." Bella nods, both women raising quickly as they can with out causing a scene.

"Yes I agree, after all we can still get them later."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You bitch!" Erin and Haruka arch an eyebrow as the words reach their ears. Both women, grinding their teeth heading towards the man but are held back by Michiru and Setsuna. "You can't marry that bastard! He is a fucking lying ass hole!"

"Shut up you pathetic sack of shit! Erin has never lied about anything." Reid sneers that causes Michiru and Setsuna the shutter.

"Oh? Really? What about he father? Hmm? He tell you that his dad was never a sculptor? Huh?" Haruka and Michiru looked stunted at Reid, but about fall over from what Setsuna says next.

"Yes she told me, the records are sealed you can't possible know his real profession." Reid laughs at the group. Haruka and Michiru coming to Erin and Setsuna's side.

"Erin what is he talking about?" Erin glances over her shoulder at the blonde.

"It is not important, look for a way to get out of here." Haruka stares at Erin's back for a moment wanting to pester her more to get the answer she wanted. But the tone, bluntness and sharp tones in her voice told Haruka to do what Erin asked.

"He is a bastard son of a whore, she probably slept her way to the top." Reid scoffs "Hell dad is probably a porn star..." Erin twitches and before anyone can grab her charges at the man. Reid smiles as he pulls the gun and fires a shot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Janet jumps when she hears a gun shot, she looks around quickly to see where it is coming from.

She quickly sees her brother holding out his weapon at a very angry looking Erin.

"Oh no..." Janet makes her way towards the group as quickly as she can."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin freezes within an arm's length of Reid when she hears Setsuna scream. Erin looks over her shoulder to see Reid hadn't aimed at her but rather Setsuna. Reid waves his finger at Erin like she is a bad child.

"You don't do what I say the next one will no miss." Erin stops as she swallows hard looking over at Haruka for some help. "No no you friend moves I will shoot Setsuna and Michiru." Erin and Haruka look at each other for a moment, silently weighing the options. The look in each other's eyes tells them that they have no choice. With heavy sigh Erin bows her head, arms falling at her side.

"Alright fine...." Reid smirks as he walks the few feet between them, before pistol-whipping Erin across the face. Erin stumbles a few steps and holds her currently dislocate jaw.

"That is for earlier" Reid idly moves the gun around as he speaks. "Got to admit I am impressed you are still standing." Erin takes a deep breath closing her eyes before she places puts her jaw back into joint.

"SON OF A BITCH!!" Erin hisses as the bones realign properly.

"Hmm now on your knees...." Erin glances over at the three women before with a sigh she falls to her knees.

Janet comes up behind Michiru and gently puts a hand on Michiru's back, Michiru almost jumps out of her skin from the surprise. Michiru whips around ready to hit her attacker but freezes seeing it is Janet, holding a gun.

"Janet......" Janet shakes her head no quickly.

"I am not here to help my brother, this is to much." Janet frowns as she sees Reid kick Erin around mocking her and Setsuna.

"You left me for this pathetic piece of shit? He got to be one hell of a fuck or something because he useless for anything else...." Michiru looks over at Janet pure anger in her eyes.

"Damn it Reid..." To Michiru's surprise, Janet pushes past Haruka to the front of the stage next to Setsuna.

"What is she doing here...." Michiru walks over to Haruka in slight shock, having never thought Janet would be willing to shoot her own brother to help them.

" She said she doesn't want Reid to hurt anyone he has gone to far..."

"Janet?" Reid raises an eyebrow stomping his foot in the center of Erin's back pinning her to the floor. "What are you doing up there?" Janet swallows hard before she looks over her shoulder at Michiru being held in Haruka's arms. Then at Setsuna whose fist are clenched in anger then finally Erin who is under her brother's boot.

"Reid stop this! You are hurting people, why? Why would you want to hurt them? If you love Setsuna so much why are you making her so angry by attacking her lover."

"Janet I am doing this for both of us." Janet quickly shakes her head no.

"No Reid you are doing it for yourself, yes before I needed your help because I as nervous and scared to talk to Miss .Kaiou. But all this is hurting her and Setsuna I don't want that. Reid you are no good enough for Setsuna and this is why."

"WHAT!?!?" Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru stare at Janet the three women come close and place a hand on Janet's back.

"If you love her so much you would not hurt her, look at yourself Reid. You have a man under your foot that could easily kill you. But he is letting you beat, mock and spit on him, because he doesn't want Setsuna to get hurt. Haruka is the same way with Miss .Kaiou, you don't hurt who you love. You don't love Setsuna you just want her back like property. These people love Hotaru and don't think she is a burden or failed abortion. REID YOU ARE TOO SELF CENTERED to love anyone but yourself." Reid stares shocked at his sister's words, quickly growing angry the truthful words injuring his ego. Reid sneers again causing Janet, Setsuna and Michiru to shiver.

"Well I suppose you are right....." Reid kneels before he presses the gun to Erin's temple. "But love or not she is mine not this bastard's" Everyone is frozen in place, time seeming to stop. Everyone cover's their eyes as they hear the well-known sound of a gun firing.


	18. A True Gentleman

" Oh my god..." Janet whispers as she starts to shake. She falls to her knees the gun falling her hands.

"Janet you ungrateful bitch!" Haruka , Setsuna and Michiru's heads snap up in shock.

"Janet you...." Janet shakes her head yes before she breaks down and starts to cry. Michiru frowns and kneels next to Janet, comforting the woman. " Janet you didn't have a choice...'

Setsuna comes out of her shock and runs over to Erin.

"Erin please..." Erin groans as she sits up, then tilts her head back to stop her nose from bleeding.

"No I am not dead...." Setsuna let's out a sigh of relief then smacks Erin's shoulder.

"Never do that again" Erin gives Setsuna a small crooked smile the pain shows on her face as she sits up.

"Sorry" Erin looks over at Haruka on the stage " anyone call 911 yet?" Haruka shakes her head no as she stares at Erin a moment longer. Before she takes out her cell phone and calls 911. Erin looks over her shoulder at Reid who is clutching his bleeding thigh. Erin sighs heavily as she removes her jacket and rolls up her sleeves. " Love could you get me some form of alcohol.." Setsuna gives Erin an odd look as she pulls out a survival knife.

"Alcohol?" Erin looks over at Setsuna with a small smile as she pulls out a lighter and heats the tip of the knife.

"Aye need something to clean my hands and knife....." Setsuna gives Erin an odd look as Erin moves Reid's hand away from the wound.

"What the fuck you doing man!?!" Setsuna places a hand on Erin's shoulder gaining the woman's attention as Haruka comes up behind the pair.

"They will be here soon..."

"I figured....." Erin looks at Reid with a straight face. "Look in truth I hate your fucking guts and more then anything want skin you alive. But...." Erin sighs "I can't sit by and watch you die." Erin looks over at Haruka. "Go get the first aid kit from the plane." Haruka continues to just start in disbelief at the woman,as Erin thrust the hot knife tip onto a glass of vodka she had obtained earlier._ Waste of damn good vodka... _The knife hisses from the sudden temperature change, Erin noticing Haruka's lack of movement. "Haruka!" Haruka's head snaps around her eyes large in surprise.

"Erin...." Erin groans as she takes the knife out of the vodka.

"GO GET THE KIT!!" Haruka literally jumps before she turns and runs off towards the plane. Erin's shouts gain Michiru,Janet and Setsuna's attention as well.

"Erin...." Erin keeps her eyes on the wound as she takes the knife and slowly elongates the wound.

"AH!!! YOU FUCKING ASS" Erin ignores the man's screaming, she ignores everything her eyes only seeing the main artery that has been severed. Haruka comes back into the room, her breath heavy from her run.

"Here you go, I don't understand...." Erin looks at Haruka from the corner of her eye at the blonde. With a deep breath Erin slides her fingers into the bullet wound and pinches the main artery to keep Reid from bleeding to death.

"Look shut your mouth and help me."

"What? You are crazy I am not helping that ass." Erin closes her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Look Ruka you don't follow the 10 fold rule like I do. But please do this for Michiru,Hotaru,Setsuna hell me. I just need you to sew this artery together to minimize blood lose or he will bleed to death in the next 5 minutes." Setsuna and Haruka look at each other stunned.

"10 fold? I thought it was only 3 fold."

"If I was just wiccan yes but I am a neo-druid, requires around 20 years of study. Knowledge is power so it is 10 fold instead of 3. Help keep one centered spiritual,morally so forth. Now are you going to help or not? My left hand is broken I can't hold the artery and sew with one hand. Not that I can sew anyway...."

"Ah....sure but I can't sew either...." Haruka opens the first aid kit, before she slides it next to Erin.

"Michiru?" The aqua haired woman turns her attention away from the shaken Janet to look at Erin.

"Yes?"

"Can you sew?" Michiru raises an eyebrow glancing at Setsuna for a moment not sure why it matters.

"Yes, but Setsuna has more practice." Erin turns and looks at Setsuna, Setsuna pales and shakes her head no violently.

"No I can't....." Erin licks her lower lip as she looks softly at the woman.

"I know no one likes the guy, but what if Hotaru was here? I am sure you want to teach her to help someone in their time of need. To be the bigger person and not hold grudges...." Setsuna swallows as she rubs her hands .

"Ok....I will try...." Erin knocks some gloves out from the first aid kit towards Setsuna. Setsuna takes them slowly, her hands shaking as she slides them on. Erin smiles softly at the nervous woman, kissing Setsuna on the cheek briefly.

"Thank you love...." Erin looks over at Haruka as Setsuna threads the needle. "How long ago did you call them?" Haruka looks down at her watch as she taps her foot nervously.

"Ah 20 minutes maybe, we are pretty far from a main city...."

"Again I know...." Haruka glares at Erin but her attention pulled to Setsuna as she clears her throat.

"So ah....." Erin keeps her eyes on the artery only looking up briefly at Setsuna.

"Like sewing on a button love, don't worry about pricking me...." Setsuna looks at Erin, Erin's jaw line noticeable from her clenched jaw. Setsuna can tell the Irishwoman hating every second of this.

"Ok...." Setsuna takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, she then opens them slowly. _ Come on Setsuna, Reid is an ass but Erin is right about being a bigger person._ Seeming to force her shaking hands against her will Setsuna reaches down and begins to sew the artery held between Erin's fingers.

"Erin where the hell did you learn this stuff?" Erin watches Setsuna calmly as she answers Haruka.

"My dad and well I studied a lot of things other then aerodynamics,mechanical repair and Mechanical engineering when it comes to my cars."

"Your dad....." Setsuna pauses looking up from the half stitched wound to Erin. "Erin..."

"Aye he was a medic, no one better then a medic to pose as a personal private doctor...." Haruka looks between Erin and Setsuna totally confused but does not bother to ask. She knows that neither Erin or Setsuna will answer her.

"Michiru...." Michiru looks up from comforting the still shaking Janet. "Are you ok?" Haruka gets up from kneeling next to Reid and heads over to her lover. "This has been one hell of a party" Haruka smiles softly gaining a smile from both Janet and Michiru in return. "I think you are right Michi I can't take Erin anywhere she always causes trouble....."Erin snorts as Setsuna finishes stitching the wound with a shutter. Setsuna instantly pulling off the gloves and dropping them with a disgusted look.

"Yeah sure everything is _**My **_ fault......" Erin grabs a handful of gauze and rough places them over the wound taping it in place. Erin sits back on her legs bent beneath her before she looks at Setsuna with a silly grin. Setsuna just shakes her head at the woman, a mixture of Reid's blood and sweat on Erin's forehead. "Ah.....Haruka..." Haruka looks over at Erin with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Setsuna frowns when she realizes why Erin asked for Haruka.

"Haruka help Erin up and get her cleaned up...." Haruka looks over at Setsuna then back at the oldest woman, who has her head bent down in shame. Haruka rolls her eyes as she goes over to Erin, puts Erin's left arm over her own shoulders to help Erin stand.

"You know needing help is not weakness you stubborn bastard...." Erin smiles slightly as she uses Haruka as a living crutch to walk to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

The paramedics arrive not long after, they collect Reid and after a quick once over to make sure he is stable. Take him to a near by hospital to have the bullet wound properly stitched and cleaned. A policewoman walks over to Setsuna and Michiru before she removes her hat.

"Pardon me Miss Kaiou, Miss Meioh could I have a word with you?" Both Setsuna and Michiru look over at the quiet spoken woman, neither of them moving the pair sit on the stage still trying to calm the emotional Janet.

"Of Course." The woman smiles and takes a seat down next to the group on the stage.

"Thank you...." The woman frowns her blue eyes cast downwards, nervously playing with her hat. "I know this is a horrible time to ask such a thing but...." The woman looks over at the pair putting some brown hair behind her ear. "But have you heard of the Tenou murders?" Michiru arches an eyebrow at the officer.

"The Tenou murders? I have been told they were just rumors..." Setsuna looks between Michiru and the officer unsure what the pair are talking about.

"Michiru...." Michiru turns to Setsuna with a soft smile.

"The Tenou murders are suppose to be an insane fan who has been killing the women Haruka Tenou takes up on the podium when she wins. "

"What do you mean has been......" The police woman sighs heavily and scratches the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Well for the last 3 years we have tried everything to find out who this woman is, but we keep getting the two same descriptions. We have no idea who she is and if she is the only one, for all we know it can be gang of rouge fans....." All the women look over as they hear Erin chuckle Haruka helping Erin onto the stage.

"Sounds like your fans did something again." Everyone looks at Erin with solemn expression, Erin looks very confused around the group. The paramedics who did not leave in the ambulance going over to Erin to tend to her wounds. "What?"

"Mr. Raghnall I was just speaking to your and Mr. Tenou's lover of the Tenou murders." Erin raises an eyebrow,quickly cursing as the paramedics start to do splints on her shattered left hand.

"I though told us it was all a hoax, you telling me it is really and for the last...." Erin pauses to count the length of time in her head. "3 years you still no nothing?"

"Yes, I am afraid so, Mr. Raghnall I know you do not like working with others in your shop. But I think it would be wise to try to catch the killer or killers at your race tonight. With Mr. Raghnall injured it gives us an excuse to put some of our men in the garage and race officials to try to catch the kill.

"I don't think it will work..." Erin hisses cursing under her breath,paramedics now wrapping Erin's ribs tightly to keep the broken ones from hitting an organ.

"Why? You are injured it would only make since to bring in someone else." Haruka sighs before she puts her arms across her chest a look of concern on her features.

"Well I kind of agree with Erin on this, if this person or people are such die hard fans. They will know Erin works alone."

"Yes again we understand that Mr. Tenou, but due to Mr. Raghnall's injuries we thought it would perhaps be enough that the killer will not think it odd."

"They still with dumb-ass over there...." Haruka points her thumb at Erin whose nose is getting tapped in place. "Has worked before with broken limbs and stitches." Setsuna's eyebrows shoot up.

"She has......" Haruka quickly closes her mouth remembering Setsuna's issues with the hard headed Erin's work habits.

"So did I miss anything...." Erin asks as she works her way over on crutches, her right calf ,ankle and foot broken. Along with 5 ribs,her nose and her left hand. Everyone stares at Erin blankly, Erin frowns in response. "Why do I get the feeling it is bad....." Everyone looks over at Setsuna the bronze goddess walking over to Erin.

"Erin you have worked injured before?" Erin gives Setsuna an odd look with her right eyebrow raised.

"Aye love and?" Setsuna takes Erin's broken hand and kiss the ring on her left finger softly.

"You are not anymore you understand?" Erin just stares at Setsuna for a few moments before she looks at Haruka.

"Don't tell me you are actually entertaining the idea of his sting operation."

"Well......" Erin groans and rolls her eyes,

"Haruka come on."

"Not to be rude Erin but there is a lot that has changed since your last race." Erin sighs heavily looking around the group then finally landing on the officer.

"Fine......" The officer smiles hugging Erin, Erin grunting from the pain in her ribs. "But don't blame me if it does not work."

"Now there is the matter of Miss. Janet..." Janet looks up pure fear in her eyes.

"Oh god....." Erin looks at Haruka who looks back at Erin with pleading eyes, her hand interlinked with Michiru's.

"She saved Erin's life....." The officer clears her throat as she takes out her handcuffs.

"Yes but she is an accessory to the attempted murder....." Everyone stands in total disbelief as the officer puts Janet's hands behind her back.

"Would you please let my employee go...." Everyone stares at Erin, Michiru with a grateful gaze and both Haruka and Setsuna with soft smiles and loving eyes. The officer has total confusion but does not let Janet go.

"What do you mean your employee? She works for the Tokyo postage office."

"No she works as out teams personal letter carrier, she sorts out out fan letters from business as well as check the fan letters for anything that may harm pretty boy."

"Since when?"

"Now, so let my employee go. You should care more about this absurd sting operation then a mix up like this." The woman salutes before quickly disappearing.

"Erin....."

"What? Janet has worked at the post office for years she knows what she is doing. She can stay around Michiru and she sure as hell is not her brother. When we get back to the house me and Interga will set all the paperwork and such up. The her shooting Reid will be in the line of duty or protecting your employer rather. So they can not press any charges..." Haruka laughs and slaps Erin hard on the back.

"Thats right there is that clause in our company rules that part of all employees job is to protect me and Erin. That any such act will not be punished by any standard of law. You are a genius bro." Erin scoffs her face contorted oddly.

"Just figuring this out now?"Haruka glares at Erin the three women giggling at the pair causing Haruka to blush before turning away from Erin. This makes Erin grin but it is only brief as the paramedics but her arm in a sling. "So if we do this thing..." Erin mumbles through a heavy sigh as she looks down at her damaged limbs.

"It would be at the race tomorrow." Erin quirks an eyebrow as she looks at the policewoman.

"What makes you think you can separate her from Michiru over there , long enough for her to race?"

"HEY!" Haruka slaps Erin in her broken left arm, Erin hisses thought gritted teeth.

"Real smart jack ass.." Erin and Haruka glare at each other until Michiru clears her throat.

"Boys stop fighting...." the pair looks over at Michiru, Haruka's gaze instantly hitting the floor, as she blushes and rubs the back of her neck. Erin just mumbles under her breath about whipped lovers. "Now we are going to do this right?" Everyone turns and looks at Erin who after a moment feels their eyes on her and looks up.

"What?"

"We are going to work with to police right?" Erin arches an eyebrow looking around at her stern faced companions.

"Yeah sure...." Erin grunt as she stands up adjust to the center of gravity difference due to the sling. "But I still say it will not work, " Erin snorts and throws up her good arm. "But I am just a stupid mechanic what do I know right...." Erin clenches her jaw briefly before striding out of the gala. The group of women look at each other in a quiet shock.

"Haruka, um..." Setsuna pauses looking over her shoulder briefly to see the empty doorway. "Was Erin joking or is she really upset?" Haruka looks at Setsuna then the empty doorway and back a few times before she answers.

"Ah I don't know....I never really seen her "mad" before the whole Seyia thing. But she does say that a lot and means it as a joke." Haruka scratches the back of her head. "Uh I think she is just tired other then when you dragged her into the room that night. Erin has not slept since we ran into you guys what 72 hours ago?" _ No wonder she is tired, she fixed my car, we have dragged her everywhere and we..._ Setsuna blushes a deep ready as the rest of the thought slower works its way out of her sub conscious _ make love for 2 hours before we came here...._

"I knew it!" Setsuna is quickly pulled from her thoughts but Haruka's exclamation. "I knew it, you two were not sleeping, you slept with Erin didn't you?" Setsuna turns a deeper red almost purple as she looks down at her feet. Michiru smacks Haruka on the shoulder with a glare.

"Ruka! You can't ask someone something like that."

"Ah come on Michi you telling me you are no curious why she came down the sitars just in Erin's shirt?" Michiru lightly bites the tip of her well pedicured nails as she nervous look over at Setsuna. Setsuna managing to lift her head to look at the pair but a distinct red still on her features.

"Setsuna...." Michiru coaxes with a soft voice almost as if she is speaking to a scared child. "I must admit, I am curious and the evidence seems to agree with Ruka's theory." Setsuna licks her bottom lip slowly as she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"Just because I blushed down not mean I slept with Erin, it is a very rude question" _ Why do I feel like I am lying to Michiru? I not ashamed to be with Erin, I am more ashamed I gave into my physical desires so easily._

" Yes that is true, you could have been thinking of something else. But Setsuna sex is the only topic I have known you to be embarrassed about." Michiru smiles playfully "Well you sex life anyway."

"Michiru, Haruka about screamed at the top of her lungs that I saw sleeping with Erin. Anyone would blush from that."

"Hey! I only did that because you were already blushing. You had to be thinking over what you two did. I mean what else is there to blush about when you talk about someone being tired." Haruka puts her arms across her chest in small trophy at stunning both women. _ Hey Erin is right this explaining your thoughts rather then just saying works._

"Ruka has an interesting point, what could you be thinking of other then that. First thought in my mind is sleep, so if you did then...." Michiru gasps softly and overs her mouth. "Setsuna, you really did sleep with Erin didn't you?" Setsuna frowns as she bows her head to nod yes slowly. "Aw Setsuna...." Michiru walks over to the slightly taller woman and takes her into a hug, really confusing Setsuna.

"You are not mad? After all that I said about lesbians and bisexuals?" Michiru smiles as she takes a step back from Setsuna after releasing her from the hug. Haruka grins softly it actually filled with compassion and understanding rather then her mock,playful one. Haruka stands behind Michiru who leans into Haruka softly, Haruka putting her hands over Michiru's shoulders so they can hold each others hand.

"Sets you know the difference between ignorant and stupid...." Setsuna arches an eyebrow looking at Haruka with distain feeling mocked.

"Haruka...."

"I am not calling you anything well stupid technically oomph..." Haruka looks down at Michiru the aqua haired goddess whom had elbowed her in the stomach to see Michiru glaring up at her. "Listen hear me out first, Erin used taught me this to keep from beating the shit out of those ignorant homophobic." Michiru and Setsuna exchange looks before Setsuna aggressively puts her arms across her chest glaring down at Haruka, the woman somehow seeming taller.

"Fine." Haruka smiles nervously at the obvious annoyed,insulted and angry woman.

" If someone is stupid they just plain don't know any better, there is some long dictionary version to that effect I am sure Erin could quote. But then there is ignorant, ignorant is someone who does not know and refuses to learn about the subject even after being proving wrong. So Sets you were just stupid it is ok...." Setsuna looks at Haruka confused, partly feeling relieved, another still angry and insulted. Then there was an odd part of her that was happy.

"What Haruka is attempting to say love, is before you and I made love, you did not know what being bisexual or a lesbian meant. It doesn't always have to be sex that brings this realization, but it is in your case. In that act you let down your guard, you worries your concerns. You let me teach you love is still love regardless of gender. If you feel warm safe and content with this person gender should not matter. The only issues is for reproductive reasons and with current technology it is no longer a barrier. So yes love you _**were**_ stupid by the literal definition of the word." Erin smiles softly pushing off the door frame she was standing in from her good shoulder. "But you are not ignorant, which is what matters, you open your mind to new information,new ways of life." Erin stops in front of Setsuna and lays her right hand on Setsuna's cheek "To me my Ban-ida that makes you the smartest woman on this planet. That you opened both your mind and heart to learn to love me...."

"See what I mean about a sliver tongue...." Haruka says breaking the mood with the exclamation.

"Haruka..." Michiru hits Haruka in the stomach with the back of her open hands.

"Sorry, but come on..." Erin sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Can we leave now please? I going to need to put on the support arm if I am going to work tomorrow and you know it takes time to do the adjustments." Haruka snorts and rolls her eyes at the older woman as she takes Michiru's hand and gently pulls her towards the door. After a brief pause Setsuna takes Erin's good arm and follows Michiru and Haruka's lead.

"What do you mean by the "support"?" Erin smiles and kisses Setsuna on the forehead.

"It is another one of my "gadgets" love you will see."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hotaru looks up stifling a yawn when Interga sounds a small bell.

"It seems they have come home early miss Hotaru." Hotaru just smiles and shakes her head puts down the book of the many she has surrounded herself with down.

"You know you are the best baby sitter I have ever had Interga you are real nice." The hologram of the long platinum haired blonde smiles, as Hotaru trots over to the door.

"Why thank you Miss Hotaru I try to be fair." Hotaru smiles over at the hologram,the smile dropping from her face when she opens the door. Though her mom,Michiru and Haruka looked as she expected Erin was wrapped up so she almost looked like king Tut and was followed by a group of police officers. _ Oh no please Erin can't be like mean dad..._ Setsuna frowns noticing Hotaru looks like she is about to cry, she walks over and picks up the little girl.

"Hotaru honey what is wrong?" Hotaru sniffles wrapping her arms around Setsuna's neck glassy eyes looking at Erin.

"Erin can't be a bad man like mean daddy...." Setsuna holds her daughter stunned at the proclamation, Haruka just laughs getting silenced by a glare from Michiru.

"Hotaru dear, Erin is not mean to your mom....." Haruka and Michiru stand on either side of Setsuna to comfort the small girl

"Yeah your jack ass of a dad did that TO Erin..." Erin scoffs at Haruka's remark more concerned with the constant throbbing pain in her arm, the medics did little to numb. Erin walks past the group silently and disappears into the shop.

"So..." Michiru smiles gently over at the small girl, before she places a finger on the tip of Hotaru's nose.

"Erin let Reid beat her up and was willing to die for your mom sweetheart."

"Yeah Erin stood there and took a beating, broken rib couple broken ribs Reid really...oomph"Setsuna beat Michiru to the punch both figurative and literally to silence the rambling blonde.

"Yes miss...." The officer looks over at the group noticing Hotaru clinging tighter to Setsuna.

"Hotaru...." The officer smiles and tips his hat to Setsuna.

"Miss Hotaru, that is a beautiful name. Mr Erin took a sever beating then surprising aided the same man afterwards. Reid I believe you said his name was, was shot in the thigh by a..." The officers pauses to flip through his notepad for a moment. "Ah here it is Janet, Yes and this man would have bleed to death slowly if erin did not help. Though we can drive very fast in emergencies we can't always get there in time."

"Erin saved dad's life......"

"Yeah talk about stupid...."

"That funny coming from you Haruka, I didn't do anything Setsuna was the one that sewed up his artery. Now where is my PDA...." Erin grumbles as she walks from the shop to the living room with what looks like a large steel gauntlet that covers her entire hand and forearm. The officers,Michiru and Setsuna stand stunned in the doorway as Haruka laughs and enters the living room.

"Sorry you have to excuse Erin, she could have saved the world and me back in her shop like nothing happened. Just the way she is...." Setsuna looks over at the Irishwoman sit down at the far side of the living room by the stairs and lay out some medical supplies. "Hey Setsuna!" Setsuna's head jerks over to look at Haruka who has a goofy grin on her face. "You going come in ? You can still gawk at Erin from in here." Setsuna blushes, Hotaru giggling at her mother as they slip into the room. Haruka rolls her eyes slowly taking Hotaru from the still distracted Setsuna. "Go over there already damn...." Michiru covers her smile with her hand as she rises.

"I will go make some tea and coffee...." Haruka just shakes her head and sighs as she sets down Hotaru.

"I hope she is not going to be this way all the time, I will have to get a bull horn..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin looks up as she carefully removes her arm from the sling resting it softly into the odd metal gauntlet that lay spilt open down it's full length.

"Setsuna love shouldn't you be with the others?" Setsuna sits down next to Erin with a soft laugh as she takes the syringe from Erin.

"My lover is over in the far corner with a broken arm, with an odd gauntlet and syringe. You really think I am just going to ignore that?" Setsuna smiles as she kisses Erin's cheek leaning adjacent the Irishwoman slightly. "Now what are you doing over here?" Erin looks over at Setsuna then sighs in defeat.

"I am putting on this support,I need to put in a numbing agent, because once I start the sequence and puts pins in the broke limb to straighten the bone to heal correctly."

"So it is a giant metal cast?" Erin smiles over woman with fatigue in her eyes, a small frown coming to Setsuna's lips. " Erin....."

"Love no worries I am just tired, could you please....." Erin motions to the syringe Setsuna is leisurely holding between her finger tips.

"Erin why don't you go to a hospital?"

"Setsuna I have to work, this does more then a simple cast, when it seals it attaches to my nerves so I have full use of my hand and arm with out movement of the bone." Setsuna just looks at Erin with a bit of confusion.

"There is no way I can talk you out of this and go to a regular hospital like a normal human being?"

"Me not being like any other human being is why you love me isn't it?" Setsuna laughs softly and rolls her eyes, before she helps Erin with the "support"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have a very nice home, there are some men I know that would kill to be me right now." Michiru gives the officer an odd look.

"Interesting choice of words Officer." The man clears his throat as his face turns read with embarrassment. Michiru smiles to herself enjoying teasing the man over such a small issue.

"Yes well then, we should all take a seat." Haruka glances at the officer briefly before taking a seat next to Michiru after pouring herself some coffee.

"What was that?" Haruka whispers to Michiru through the corner of her mouth, causing Michiru to smile.

"Jealous? Now Ruka....." Michiru sets down her tea and place a hand softly against Haruka's cheek her arm going underneath Haruka's chin. "I only have eyes for you." Michiru says letting the words slowly drop from her lips like rain drops as she slides her hand down Haruka's cheek. Her fingertips softly sliding along Haruka's jaw to the other side before dropping effortlessly back to her side. Haruka swallows hard as she looks to see if the officers noticed the exchange of words. They had not being into the blue print of the stadium and positions of officers.

"I never I never said that I was jealous, but you do not want to give them the wrong idea."

"Oh, and what would that be."Haruka clears her throat and adjust her collar of her shirt.

" Now,Michiru " Haruka starts to turn red, as she turned her back to the officers. To hide, her increasing embarrassment. "That is something we should discuss in private." Michiru smiles softly over at the blonde, stifling a giggle over her new lover's embarrassment.

" Really now, should we go back upstairs or can it wait?" Michiru smiles, as Haruka's face turns a deep shade of crimson. Her mouth moving soundlessly in shock and lack of a reply. Luckily for Haruka, Erin cleared her throat. Gaining attention of the group, allowing her to slip away unnoticed.

"Well, we done playing house? Or do I need to give you children some more time to play?" Erin smirks as she puts her good arm around Setsuna's waist. Michiru raises an eyebrow as she looks between the two women. Giving a small gasp of surprise which she quickly covers with her hand.

"Oh my god,Haruka was right. Setsuna you slept with Erin, I have never known you to get involved in a relationship is quickly." The officers all look at each other with confusion on their faces, not entirely sure what is going on. But it takes them no time to figure out what the subject is and thus listened straining their hearing to catch every word. Erin glares at the officers, the group quickly returning back to the blueprint. Not wanting to see the Irish woman's notorious temper, let alone be the focus.

"Michiru. Now love not to be rude but I do not see how it truly is any of your concern. As long as she's able to complete her job as your manager. Her personal life is not something that needs to be discussed, let alone in public." Michiru Looks over at the redheaded woman and then to her a friend fully before returning her gaze back to the redheaded woman.

"I am sorry, I was just surprised. Setsuna is generally extremely cautious with dating because of her ex. I know a large factor is that she has intimacy issues." Erin Looks over at Setsuna, the familiar Crimson color rising to Setsuna's features. Erin upper lip twitches, before she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath holding it a few seconds before letting it back out slowly.

"Love, I know you mean well but could we please drop the subject. I am starting to lose my common sense on the issue. I do not want to take a misguided emotions out on you, for simply being a good friend and watching out for Setsuna. " Michiru is taken back by Erin's very blunt statement, a small amount of fear in her eyes. .She had not seen Erin go from one extreme to the other so quickly before. Erin smiles softly and places a hand on Michiru's shoulder to reassurance that it is not her, but the subject matter.

Haruka returns to the living room holding a Guinness for Erin, as well as a large cup of an unknown liquid to hide the fading red from her cheeks. Haruka looks between Michiru and Erin then arches an eyebrow, before looking at Michiru with confusion.

"Did I miss something?" Erin takes the Guinness from Haruka's idle hand and opens it quickly looking down at the Guinness as she speaks

"You bloody idiot, you didn't tell her about my pet peeve did you?"Haruka looks at Michiru then over to Setsuna, noticing the red on the woman's cheeks. Haruka smacks herself in the forehead with an open palm be for turning to speak to Michiru.

"Michiru I am sorry I should have warned you Erin finds it rude and disrespectful to talk about one's love life in public. Just another one of her odd quirks. Erin has very few but they all are in the same general area dealing with respect."

"You make me sound like a Nazi, you annoying little prick." Haruka clinches her fist shaking it at Erin in mock anger. Michiru laughs at the two then looks over at Setsuna and smiles.

"I am sorry, I am used to it being just us girls." Setsuna shakes her head with a small laugh before grabbing Erin by the bottom of her ear and pulling her to the closest chair.

"Michiru do not worry about it we still have a lot to train these two." Michiru and Setsuna laughed softly as Haruka and Erin look at each other for a moment before Erin just shrugs returning her attention back to her Guinness. " Now if you two boys who think you can handle being quiet we can finish with the officers here." Setsuna motions towards the officers smoothly with her palm up right. " we can go over their plan and get to bed."Setsuna finishes with a seductive tone, which only gets a raise eyebrow in response from Erin.

"Well, the main objective other than obviously catching the killer. It is to have our men spread out as much as possible without compromising the operation." The group looks at each other for a moment then everybody looks at Erin. Whom just smirks over the rim of her Guinness speaking into the can.

"I still say it's not my work, but I'm out voted." the officer pauses nervously looking at Erin for a moment before continuing.

" Ah well we basically are going to have five men in the shop with Mr. Raghnall and Mrs. Meioh to pose as the mechanical crew brought in last moment due to Mr. Raghnall's injury. Then there will also be officers assorted places through out the stadium seats. As well as posing as track officials, the operation entails the use of 70 men in total."

"Doesn't 70 men seem like a bit much for one person?"

"Generally yes, but due to the length of time these murders have occurred and increasing frequency. They are giving us a unlimited resources to catch this killer."

"Our tax dollars at work" Erin mumbles under her breath in a condescending tone. Both Michiru and Setsuna can not help but smile at the remark. Noticing that the officers found it somewhat offensive and that Erin was only doing it in retaliation to them originally trying to ease drop on their conversation. The officer clears his throat and adjust his hat looking down at the floor.

"Well we will handle everything, we just need to know your normal routine before,during and after a race." Haruka laughs hysterically and Erin just snorts comment, all the officers of course look over at her with confusion. Not expecting the response from the blonde, more so her then her older counter part.

"Sorry, sorry..." Haruka smiles as she chuckles a few times before stopping. "It is just funny, Erin doesn't do another but hide in the shop before,during and after every race." Erin glances at Haruka with a raised eyebrow but says nothing.

"Well that answers the question concerning Mr. Raghnall and I am under the assumption Lady Meioh will be with Mr. Raghnall the entire time?" Michiru and Haruka look at Setsuna who has sat herself Erin's lap. Setsuna's arm behind Erin's neck as she leans softly against Erin's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"They want do know where you are going to be before,during and after the race."

"Oh, well...."

"I am going to take Hotaru around the track before the race, right squirt?" Erin grins down tapping Hotaru softly with the tip of her boot.

"Yup, Erin papa says we are going to taught the losers...." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking over at Erin.

"Erin didn't know it had it in you....." Erin snickers putting down the empty can of Guinness.

"As far as you know pre madonna is I am just filled with blood and organs." Erin sighs and rolls her eyes. "I meant taught those idiots who whistles like a pack of cartoon wolves at every woman that walks by." Haruka groans as she closes her eyes and leans back in the chair.

"So you going to pick fights with them?" Erin smirks looking at Haruka from the corner of her eye.

"Hey they throw the first punch it is self defense not my fault they have very small brains and vocabulary." Setsuna smacks Erin's shoulder and gives the red headed woman a dirty look.

"I am not letting you take Hotaru around to pick fights!" Erin smiles and softly kisses the side of Setsuna's neck, Setsuna relaxing instantly.

"I won't I told her we have to walk past them to get her some food we leave in about...."

"2 hours..."

"Thank you Interga "

"2 Hours?! Erin that is insane the race is at 5 p.m. and you wanting to leave 12 hours before the race?!" Erin quirks an eyebrow at Michiru before chuckling softly.

"I drive and calibrate the car for a good 5 hours before I let lady killer there into it. There are beds in the trailer you can sleep no worries." Michiru looks at Haruka who just grins.

"Told you Erin was insane....."

"Excuse me, so let me get this right you all are going to leave in 2 hours, Mr. Raghnall is going to be on the track from 5 am to 10 am, while Miss. Meioh,Kaiou and Mr. Tenou sleep in the trailer?"

"Aye basically takes Haruka forever to get ready for a race, usually do the breakfast shower thing till noon, then the car is in the shop with me till the race. Haruka goes and mingles or whatever they call it with the other racers and spinners."

"So you are around that car pretty much till when Mr. Tenou climbs in to drive."

"Aye took you that bloody long to figure that out." The officers glare at Erin with complete distain.

"Erin, that is enough, Officers I think it would be wise to show up around 9 am to set up." The officers grumble as they file out of house, many of them casting dirty looks at Erin. "Erin do you have to be so rude?"

"I am not rude to just do not sugar coat or soften things, so I sound like an ass." Setsuna looks at Michiru and shakes her head softly. "I understand what Haruka meant now when we first met." Haruka laughs before she stands with a yawn holding a hand out towards Michiru.

"Yes she acts like an ass but she really is a big teddy bear." Erin scoffs and continues to ignore the chatter. "Come Michiru my dear we should get some rest before the tyrant wakes us...." Haruka smiles to herself knowing the comment annoys Erin even though there is no reaction from the woman.

"Oh? So are we going to talk about that private issue?" Haruka blushes mouth moving without a a sound as Michiru walks with her upstairs. Setsuna shakes her head slowly as she stands following the pair's lead. But pauses when she notices the Irishwoman is not following her.

"Erin come on..." Erin does not even look up as she replies to the mocha skinned woman.

"I have to finish calibrating the support...." Setsuna sighs heavily and rolls her eyes, causing Hotaru to giggle as she heads up stairs.

"Erin Rapier Raghnall, you are going to have 12 hours tomorrow to finish that now come on."

"I am almost done be there in a minute....." Setsuna puts her arms across her chest .

"I can't believe I have to do this...." Setsuna walks over to Erin, tilts Erin's head up and kisses her slowly. Of course Erin's total attention going to the woman, as Setsuna unhooks and takes the PDA that was connected to the support. "Now....come on....." Setsuna turns walking calmly up stairs leaving a confused Erin sitting unmoved. Erin slowly becomes aware of her surroundings then with a shake of her head goes back to calibrating the "support". But again sits frozen seeing it is not connected,after quickly checking around the chair. Erin then smirks as she stands up looking over at the stairs.

"You always have to fall for the smart ones don't you....." Erin chuckles to herself as she heads up stairs after Setsuna.


	19. Got To Love Karma

Erin wakes slowly, with a soft smile cautiously slides out from under Setsuna. Erin then grabs a pair of pants and undershirt before silently leaving the room. After sneaking down the stairs and into the shop and let out a breath she was holding in hopes of not waking Setsuna. Erin pulls the undershirt over her head, before quickly slipping on a pair of navy the dickies. Erin yawns stretching her back, before she reaches over and grabs an electronic clipboard.

"Morning Sir, are you sure you just don't want to sleep in?" Erin looks up at the ceiling with a small chuckle.

"No love, I can rest when I'm dead." Erin then heads to the large trailer to load all up the formula 1 race car.

"But sir, Lady Setsuna will not be happy knowing you have only slept for two hours." Erin chuckles again as she begins to check off things on electronic clipboard. Setting the clipboard down temporarily, as she straps down the race car.

"Aye that is why we're not going to tell their right?" There is silence from the artificial intelligence for a moment as if pondering the question of who angers worse. Erin or Setsuna, but considering that Erin is the one that created the system it thought best to not cross her.

"No sir we won't, but how do you wish to explain that you were already on the truck and driving?" Erin looks up as she tightens the final strap on the car, thinking for a moment before replying to the AI.

"Simple, we will tell them that I set the alarm clock to automatically place all of us in the pre-pared trailer at 5 AM. So that we can leave on time and still be able to sleep, of course if they ask who is driving it would be you Integral You understand?"

"Yes sir" Erin works for another half hour or so loading the remaining car parts, tools, and computer and video equipment. Before closing the trailer's ramp then locking it in place. "Do you wish me to transfer them in now Sir?"

"Aye, If you could be so kind" As Erin cues up some video, a set of beds lower themselves from a wall right in front of the race car. A few seconds later Michiru and Haruka come sliding down a ramp onto one of the beds. Shortly after Setsuna and Hotaru appear in the same manner on the opposite bed. After that panel slides open and down the rack is Haruka's race suit, along with assorted clothing from Michiru and Setsuna's closet. The chosen outfits of course are based off of Integral's knowledge of the two and fashion. "I am glad they are all are heavy sleepers..." Erin smiles as she sits down putting headphone on and starts the video.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna wakes slowly, jerking up in surprise holding the sheet to her nude form.

"Lady Setsuna it is ok, you are in the trailer you and your friends are safe." Setsuna slowly takes the words in as they drift down from the AI.

"So what about......"

"Erin is out test driving some last minute adjustment to the car. I took the liberty of selecting some clothes from your closets for you to change into." The AI pauses for a moment as a door near the rear door slides open. "There is a full bath on the far end with anything you need." Setsuna blinks a few times looking at the open closet holding clothes before over her shoulder at the back corner of the trailer.

"Integral..." The hologram of a mid height woman in a fine tailored green Italian appears a few feet from the bed with a soft smile visible as she pushes her glasses up her nose.

"Yes Lady Setsuna, Erin remembers everything if she forgets it she adds it before she forgets it." Setsuna smiles softly as she collects some clothes and heads towards the small bathroom in the rear.

"Trial and error...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka yawns and rolls over to her left, but the temporary bed in the trailer are not as wide as her bed at home. So she hits the floor with a thud, Haruka groans as she slowly sits up and looks around with blurry eyes.

"Aw man I wish Erin would stop with the slides..."

"Good morning Haruka..." Haruka opens one eye to look at the platinum blonde hologram.

"Integral..." The hologram holds out Haruka's racing suit.

"No it is 11 am you have had 8 hours of sleep, Erin will be finished with the adjustments soon and want to go over them with you." Haruka grumbles as she slowly rises to grab her race suit.

"Man even when she gets laded Erin is still a pain in the ass."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin yawns as slides low in the turn shooting out high as she picks up speed. Setsuna raises an eyebrow as she watches the car fly around the track. The car brushing the edge of the concrete barriers as Erin pushes the vehicle farther.

"Now I can see what Haruka means about Erin being insane..." Setsuna walks over to a table near the entrance to the garage. Indistinguishable noise coming from the head set on top of the portable table. Setsuna looks at the headset then the car before the head set again. "I wonder if that is Erin..." Setsuna slowly picks up and puts the headset on the noise turning into a mumbling Erin.

"Damn it, Haruka really fucked yup the rear end last time it is still trailing to the left and I have the camber all the way out..." Setsuna smiles at the muttering of the flustered mechanic.

"Erin...." Setsuna gasps as the car jerks to the inside nose of the car towards a concrete wall.

"Fuck...." Erin grabs the emergency brake turning the nose of the car towards the concrete wall to the left as the back end drifts to right. The car slides to a stop, the nose of car to stop inches from the barrier. "Setsuna...." Erin huffs as she puts the car into gear and heads back towards the garage.

"Oh my god Erin I am sorry..." Erin just laughs and rolls her eyes as she pulls up to the garage a few seconds later.

"Setsuna it is ok, it was just a surprise is all." Erin kills the engine of the car stepping out and removing the headset before she continues. " I am not used to anyone being up before noon." Erin places the headset on the table along with the keys to the car. "It is a nice change..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A woman grumbles as she watches Erin and Setsuna kiss each other through the scope of a sniper rifle.

"Damn it, that jackass Reid screwed everything up at the damn ball. Bad enough we have been doing this for 3 years. They still don't notice us...." The other looks over at her slightly shorter counter part that lies on her stomach looking through the scope.

"You really think this time will be different?" The shorter woman pulls away from the rifle to look at the other. As she puts some body padding on, which disguises her as a man and hide her firearms.

"Yes no more subtle things, we are going to be direct. I will cover you like always, just be-careful."

"You know I can handle myself."

"From the cops yeah but you are getting close to Erin. Whatever you do don't let her talk." The woman sighs and flips some of her long hair over her shoulder.

"You can't be serious? I know she is sweet but I really doubt she is can distract me."

"Just be careful...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka yawns and stretches her hands above her head as she walks out of the trailer.

"Ah the rock star is finally up." Haruka glares at Erin for a moment as she walks over to the table.

" You still are a pain in my ass even when you get some." Erin rolls her eyes as she walks over to the delivery man from a local diner. Having ordered there so much they now automatically send the order without anyone having to call. Erin arches an eyebrow as she notices there is twice as much as usual.

"Now before you say anything Erin we watch the news..." Erin laughs at the delivery man as she pays him for the food. The two trading currency for goods without blink of an eye. Erin just shakes her head and starts to pull assorted plates of food out the deliver bags.

"Is this what it is always like?" Haruka raises an eyebrow when Michiru's voice loft to her ears.

"Yeah, but why break a winning routine..." Haruka smiles taking Michiru's hand kissing the top of her knuckles. "Will you be so kind as to join me for breakfast?"

"Of course...." Michiru follows Haruka towards the table, taking the chair Haruka pulls out for her. "I do need to eat to make up for the work out last night...."Michiru smiles seeing the blonde turn red from the corner of her eye. Erin snickers as she walks off towards the car, picking a few pieces of bacon up and tossing them in her mouth.

"Erin...." Erin rises an eyebrow pausing in stride to look over her shoulder at Setsuna, quickly taking the piece of bacon hanging from lips and swallows it whole.

"Aye?"

"What you think you are doing?" Erin looks very confused as she glances around, noticing the police starting to appear with other racers.

"Going to watch the video of the run this morning..." Setsuna just puts her arms across her chest staring down the taller woman. Hotaru giggles as she eats her breakfast, watching her mother stare down Erin.

" Erin papa you better come sit down and eat, mom does not give up easily...." Erin groans and walks back to the table sitting heavily in a chair between Setsuna and Hotaru. Setsuna pats Erin on the arm with a smile, as Haruka snickers.

"Good, now we have to make this a habit...." Haruka tries not to laughs as she looks at the mechanic's face.

"Now Ruka don't think that Erin is the only one that is going to make changes...."Haruka blinks looking at Michiru fork half way between her mouth and plate. Looking over at Erin for some kind of help.

"Oi she is your lover Haruka, I always told you have a lover means making changes...." Setsuna gives Erin an odd look after the statement. "Whoa..." Erin puts her hands up defensively towards Setsuna. "I am not saying I am against change love just saying..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The woman grinds her teeth as she continues to watch the group through the scope.

"Those damn women..." The woman raises an eyebrow as she notices a group of people walking into the garage. "What's this now?" She watches quietly as they group sets up some video equipment, radio and surveillance equipment. "Son of a bitch...." The woman reaches over to a small hand radio. "Potenza? "

"Bella what is it? I am just coming down to the pit..."

"Turn around, there are people in the garage."

"What?" Potenza ask slowing her pace to eventual stop by a near by corner. "People in garage? Bella that is not a very funny joke, there has never been anyone in that garage but Erin and _**maybe**_ Haruka for the last 3 years."

"Potenza it is not a joke, we need to back out, go secure the motorcycles." Potenza pauses for a moment before turning around and heading to the parking lot.

"Ok I will let you know when the bikes are secure."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka grins and pats Erin heavily on the shoulder as she takes the car's keys.

"Thanks for breakfast perfect as always...." Erin snorts and lightly shoves Haruka towards the car.

"Go win the damn race so I can go home..." Haruka waves off Erin over her back as she walks towards the car.

"You know there is a bed in the trailer if you and Setsuna can't wait..." Erin clenches her jaw and moves towards the blonde but is stop by Michiru's hand on her forearm.

"Erin she happy for you just doesn't know how to express it..."Erin sniffs briefly before looking down at the petite woman.

"Aye I know...." a soft smile spreads across Erin's features as she looks at Michiru. "But you need to help me take care of the knuckle head ok? I can handle the boring stuff and brotherly thing, but she really needs someone to truly love her." Michiru raises an eyebrow looking back at Erin who now is looking past her rather then at her.

"Erin..." Erin smiles and with a shake of her head the empty look disappearing.

"Michiru she make act like the king of the world but...."Erin glances over at the blonde who is flirting with some fans. "She is really lonely and scared."

"Scared?" Both Setsuna and Michiru looking at the mechanic never having her talk about the blonde in this manner.

"She has been used a lot, you ever wonder why she does not talk about any of her ex's?" Erin pauses as she continues to watch Haruka. "One kidnapped her for ransom, another drugged her to steal her things. So be-careful if you hurt that woman in anyway," Erin looks down at Michiru the look of some kind of cold blooded beast reflecting Michiru's image back at her. "I will show you what I learned being an army brat...." Erin walks off without another word to the car to playfully push the blonde into the car.

Setsuna and Michiru look at each other, Michiru swallowing hard with a shutter.

"Her eyes...." Setsuna frowns hugging Michiru as she rubs her arms softly.

"Michiru you love Haruka you have nothing to fear, just think Erin will protect you with that much passion like she does Haruka. We have only known them 4 days you can't expect them to just open up and share everything." Michiru smiles before she pats Setsuna's hand pulling out of the embrace.

"I know, it is just...." Michiru looks over at Haruka who is trying to get out of the car to flirt with fans and Erin pushing her back into the car. "I never though I see a look like that from Erin, she usually is so gentle."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Potenza stops putting her back against the exit wall about 30 feet from exit, as she notices that the security guards are looking at her and Bella's bikes.

"Bella we have a problem." Bella raises an eyebrow pulling her eyes away from the scope to answer the other woman.

"What?"

"The rent a cops are by our bikes." Bella chews on her bottom lip glancing back through the scope before answering.

"Ok, ditch the gear and load up, wait to the end of the race when Haruka pulls into the garage then grab her new play toy at gun point."

"You sure Bella? That is kind of extreme."

"You want Haruka right?"

"Yeah..."

"This is the only option we have left ok? Just remember don't let Erin talk ok?" Potenza rolls her eyes as she starts to take off the body padding, double checking the across chest holders for her colt 45.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin retreats into the garage overhang, not needing the headset on. For if there is anything Haruka needs. Of course there was no need, the car required no refueling due to the recycling hydrogen/cell technology Erin had installed. Only need tires every 200 laps, but the race itself was a short 100 lapse. So the "pit crew" moved around to keep themselves busy as Erin cleans up the shop. Anyone who touched her tools or even scraps getting a glare.

Setsuna walks up quietly next to Erin who has her arms across her chest yelling in the headset at Haruka, as Haruka weaves in and out of the field.

"Haruka you idiot! You are going to dog trail the rear end if you keep that up!"

"I know what I am doing old man!" Erin snorts and rolls her eyes mumbling under her breath.

"I have heard that before..." Setsuna lays a hand on Erin's shoulder, the taller woman looking over into concerned crimson eyes. "Let me guess it is about what I said to Michiru?"

"Erin you were very harsh." Erin sighs and bows her head rubbing her temples with one hand.

"Aye love I know and I feel like an ass, it is just..." Erin looks up watching Haruka continuing to taunt the other drivers. "I lost my family once and Haruka is all I have."

"So it is because of...."

"Aye after my father's murder after I woke up in that orphanage, the idea of living like that again......" Erin pauses swallowing " it just scares me." Setsuna frowns and rubs Erin's back.

"Not to pour salt in old wounds but when you were helping Reid you said your dad was a medic."

"Aye so?"

"Well you told me they shredded your father's and mother's files after their death."

"Aye..."

"Your dad was deep undercover so only his direct supervisors and family knew, but you did not find out to after he died right?"

"Aye."

"Erin if they shredded his records how could you have known what he was posing as in the Cartel or his training?" Erin stands silently eyes blankly looking out of the race track.

"Shredded, Stored they both start with S..." Setsuna stares at Erin in complete disbelief.

"Stored? Erin that means..."

"Aye that stupid list and all the location of the information does exist."

"That safe deposit box in Switzerland you do know what is in it. Erin how could you not turn all that information in? That could say hundreds if not thousands of lives." Erin looks over her shoulder at Setsuna eyes empty.

"The Cartel thinks that list died with my father and I plan on taking it to my grave. They took my family once I _**will not**_ let them take it again...." Erin removes the headset as they enter the last lap Haruka far in the lead. Erin sets the headset on the table and walks deeper in to the garage, Setsuna jogging after her.

"So you are telling me you rather let thousands of innocent people die to keep us safe then helping those people."

"Aye...without a second thought..."Setsuna stares stunned at Erin's back as the woman works quietly on her work bench. "Look I am not saying how I reacted with Michiru is right love, I am just...very careful."

"Yes!! Chalk another up for the Tenou as he wins hands down!!" Haruka shouts as she leaves the car parked outside the bay heading in to hug Michiru. Erin casts a glance at Setsuna from the corner of her eye before walking towards the blonde taking the keys to the car. _She has all the information to take down the world Cartels but she won't because she wants to keep us all safe? I don't know if I should be happy or worried._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Erin has the door open to the car checking the readings from then race before she freezes when she feels cold barrel of a gun pressed to back of her head. Erin swallows hard, the feel of her dad's blood splattering her, the men screaming in different languages.

"Just get up nice and slow..." Memory of her falling into open seas with her father's life less body, instantly disappearing when the woman speaks.

" Potenza?"

"Erin get up...." Erin rises slowly shortly after she reaches her full height Potenza takes Erin's good arm at the elbow. "Look I am sorry it came to this but it has been 3 years already..."Erin quirks an eyebrow as she walks with Potenza back into the garage. _Three years..._

Haruka turns around grinning like a fool with an arm around Michiru's waist.

"Hey normally don't you...." The smile drops from Haruka's face as quickly words when she sees Potenza behind Erin. "Erin..." Potenza presses Erin forward to the center of the garage, to make sure she is in view of Bella out in the stands.

"See told you wouldn't work..." Erin chuckles as she stands seeming unaffected by the colt 45 pressed against her temple. The police quickly draw their weapons and surround Potenza; she just smiles softly as if she is on a pleasant walk.

"Now now everyone put the guns down, I am not Bella I have no problem blowing that million dollar brain out of her head." The police look at each other for a moment before they all set their weapons down on ground. "Good now everyone on the wall...." Erin looks over at her work bench; she notices Michiru is standing within easy reach of her 3 foot long torque wrench.

"Michiru be-careful you don't knock my torque wrench on our foot." Michiru raises an eyebrow not sure Erin would think she do such a thing, the bench being a good 5 to 6 inches from her.

"I have to admit Bella is right about you, you are not that bad looking...." _Setsuna are going to kill me for this... _

"You know...." Erin turns to face Potenza, softly sliding her arm sensually along Potenza's. "Why didn't you just come straight to me?" Michiru watches Erin press against Potenza, who now no longer holds the gun at Erin's head. Potenza has wrapped her arms around Erin's neck gun dangling loosely in one hand. _What is Erin doing? I know she can emotional flip directions, but when I see her with Setsuna I have no doubt she loves Setsuna. _Michiru continues to watch quietly, time seeming to slow as Michiru continues to look on confused. _It is odd like she said for me not to hit myself with that torque wrench...wait_ Michiru looks over at Erin's work bench at the large ratchet. _That has to be pretty hard...._ Michiru looks over at Erin, who is now whispering sensual words into Potenza's ear but looking at her. _Duh how stupid could I be...._ Michiru mentally smacks herself as she slowly reaches over and takes the torque wrench off the tool bench without making a sound. Haruka raises an eyebrow as she looks over at the aqua haired woman, gently slides the large object behind her back.

"Michiru what are you doing?" Haruka hisses quietly at the smaller woman as she starts to move towards Potenza. Michiru casts a glare at Haruka briefly as she continues to move closer to Potenza tighten her grip on the wrench.

"You know I love forward women, if you would just walked over to me I would taken you then and there." Potenza smirks sliding a hand along Erin's jaw, her attention fully on Erin she does not hear Michiru. As she moves the torque wrench back over her shoulder and swings it hitting Potenza in the back of the head knocking her out. "Thank you god...I was worried I would have to kiss her soon..." Erin sticks out her tongue and shutters before finishing her sentence. "I need a lllllloooonnnnnngggg hot shower now..." Haruka and Michiru laugh at the taller woman as she heads for the trailer. Haruka smiles looking down at Michiru as Michiru slides her arm around Haruka's waist to lean against her.

"I didn't think you had it in your Michi." Michiru smiles as she sets the large tool against the wall behind her.

"Oh don't worry Ruka you will have plenty of time to learn what is inside me..."Haruka coughs and blushes slightly as Michiru smiles suggestively.

Setsuna shakes her head at the pair with a small smile, she looks over her shoulder debating if she should follow Erin or not. But Hotaru makes the decision for her, by pulling on her pants and holding up an ear bud.

"Mom is this one of Erin's things?" Setsuna raises an eyebrow taking the small object and examines it careful. She puts the bud closer to her ear and the loud cursing voice of Bella can be heard. Setsuna narrows her eyes before turning her attention back to Hotaru.

"It's not honey but I will take care of it ok? Just stay with Daniel." Hotaru nods and happily trots off to play with the large animal. Setsuna need not speak Italian to understand what Bella is mumbling or what she is coming to do. Setsuna looks around the shop and spots a one inch in diameter steel pipe about two feet in length leaning against Erin's toolbox. With one more glance to Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru to make sure they are occupied. She takes the pipe and exits the garage to the small space between Erin's garage right garage wall and the other teams left wall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella continues to curse with no signs of stopping or concern of stealth as she stomps down the main pit area.

"Damn it Potenza I told you not to let her talk, how dare take Erin from me. Bad enough when I ran Meioh and Kaiou off the road it was not fatal. Now I have to compete with you..."Bella chambers her gun sliding it back with a click as she pass Setsuna unknown-lying.

"She tried to kill us...." Setsuna smiles as she slips out from the area and moves silently behind Bella. _Should thank her would not run into Erin other wise..._

Bella fires a warning shot into the ceiling of the garage causing everyone to jump.

"Ok where is Meioh? She dies first...." Haruka and Michiru look at each other shocked at both Bella's statement as well as Setsuna being no where to be found.

"Whoa whoa Bella relax."

"Shut up beach bum, they both have to die and since Potenza failed I am going to pick up the slack."

"Die? Bella you are nuts"

"They should have died when I ran them off the road, I have no idea what happened but they both should be dead."

"What? You are the biker that ran us off the road? You were trying to kill us why?"

"Come Kaiou you can't be that stupid, you and Ruka would have met eventual though those parties but Meioh and Erin wouldn't until you two hooked up. So I had to kill you both so it would never happen."

Setsuna clears her throat behind Bella who whips around the face the slightly taller woman.

"Well I suppose I should thank you then, we would never met these two if you didn't try to run us off the road. But...." Setsuna grins as she swings the pipe hitting Bella in the right side of her face sending her to the floor with a thud. "You are just a bitch...." Everyone stands in silence looking between the unconscious Bella and Setsuna towering over her with the pipe.

"Damn you two are full of surprises...."Michiru smiles softly as she leans back against Haruka.

"Oh Ruka how I still many "surprises' to show you" Haruka coughs turning red she grumbles under her breath as she wraps herself around Michiru. Haruka's arms encircling Michiru's waist her chin on Michiru's shoulder.

Setsuna lets out a heavy sigh as she puts the pipe back against the wall; she again pauses looking around the garage. She watching with mild amusement as the police argue about whose fault it was the plan failed while Haruka secures Bella and Potenza's hands behind their backs with large zip ties. Setsuna looks over her shoulder at the trailer and bites her lower lip in thought. _I feel bad, like I crossed the line with Erin. She has barely known me 4 days and has shared everything with me and I just keep pushing..._ With one more glance seeing Hotaru sleeping against Daniel the large beast curled around her. Then Haruka and Michiru who are looking at each other as if there is nothing else in the world. With a brief chuckle at the police's argument of fault, Setsuna heads into the trailer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna opens the trailer door quietly as she looks around for the mechanic, it does not take long for her to find Erin. Erin chose to walk out of the shower just with a towel around her waist. Setsuna turns bright red as she turns her gaze away her nose bleeding slightly. _I am never going to get used to her doing that._ Erin slides on an undershirt, boxers and a pair of dickies before noticing Setsuna.

"Love, good I actually wanted to talk to you...." Setsuna looks over to see the Irishwoman walking towards her. Erin's undershirt clinging to her still damp skin, the towel hanging on either side of her neck, Erin holding each end of the towel loosely with a hand. "About the Cartel stuff..." Setsuna snaps back into reality looking into Erin's eyes.

"Me too, Erin I am..." Erin smiles briefly before leaning forward kissing Setsuna softly, silencing her.

"You are right..." Setsuna blinks in shock from both the kiss and statement.

"What?" Erin smiles gently as she softly takes Setsuna's hand and leads her over to the small table near the front of the truck.

"You are right about the Cartel.... I should turn it in." Erin slides back a panel on the wall to show a keypad. "I am not going to make the same mistake my mother did..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow looking over her shoulder at Erin as she opens the safe with a small hiss.

"Your mother..." Erin sighs as she takes out 6 CDs half in purple cases the others black cases.

"Aye, the night before her mission dad told her to hold off that they should do it together. But she refused and said she did not want to endanger his cover." Erin sits down next to Setsuna with a heavy sigh. "We know how that turned out." Erin clears her throat and lays out the CDs in front of Setsuna. "This is footage and paperwork Dad has collected over the last 10 years" Erin places a finger on a purple cased CD. "Purple is camera footage from one of the 62 cameras he had set up and the black case..." Erin places a finger lightly on top of the black case. "Are digital copies of all the documents the real ones are sealed in an underground shelter in the Nevada desert." Setsuna looks at the CDs slowly picking up a purple CD looking at it as if it was a dream.

"So these 6 disc are evidence against the most wanted mobsters in the world. 10 years worth?"

"Well yes and no, my dad had invented a method of compression that allows 10 years of data to fit on one CD."

"10 years" Setsuna looks at the disc counting in the back of her mind. "But Erin there are 6 disc so that would be 30 years."

"Aye...." Erin sighs as she leans her head back and closes her eyes. "At least I know where I got my math and computer skills from. My dad had set up the system to continue to record and go into an automatic cycle of recording and storing information. Must been set for 10 years, when I was 16 I have no idea how he pulled this off. But I got an e-mail from my father, told me basically about the system, gave me all the protocols, routing numbers and such to take control of the system."

"Wait.... so your dad personal did 10 years then his fail safe software recorded until you were 16 and sent you an e-mail?" Erin chuckles opening her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Crazy I know, but the only thing he.... it...whatever wanted is me to reply with my address. So I did...and 3 days later an envelope with keys to a safe deposit box in Switzerland was on my door steps."

" So you picked up where it left off?"

"Aye, strange I know I have considered turning it in many times over the last couple years but then I remember what happened to dad..." Erin shutters as she wraps her arms around herself. "I did not want to risk Haruka getting hurt." Setsuna frowns as she wraps her arms around the other woman holding her close.

"But why now?"

"Why now? Because you are right hiding it has solved nothing, you are my better half love. You see things in a way I do not. All I ask is that we do it anonymously, the police will act quickly but I do not think quick enough to stop any retaliation from the Cartel." Setsuna can't help but laugh softly, confusing Erin who gives her an odd look. "Setsuna...."

"No, no Erin I am not laughing at you, it just this still seems so unreal." Erin smiles and kisses Setsuna's forehead.

"Aye love you are not the only one that thinks that."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Life smoothed out for the group a few months later, Erin did not return to Ireland to do her research. Setsuna would not hear of it, so Erin moved her facility to the house in Japan then gave the land to build and orphanage/shelter for beaten women.

Bella and Potenza quickly went to trail; unfortunately Potenza had diplomatic immunity being the daughter of a United Nation's representative. To everyone's extreme surprise she voluntarily waved her diplomatic immunity and agreed to testify against Bella with no rewards. When asked why Potenza just smiled and stated "I did not know how many people we had hurt to the first day of trail."

Bella was almost instantly convinced but due to her well know name and a mixture of an insanity plea. Bella did not get death row, but rather must live the rest of her life in a maximum security mental hospital with daily electro-therapy. Potenza is still waiting to be sentenced. Of course in the course of the trail it was revealed that Reid was the 3rd unknown man responsible for the injuries to Erin at the Gala. The next day at work Reid did not even get across the door thresh hold before he was handed his termination papers. It seems Erin and Haruka's supplies and other large name companies did not like the man's attack. Reid has been black balled from all major business all over Tokyo, Europe and some of the US. Reid can only secure day labor jobs at the unemployment office, but due to the permit limb from the shot to the leg. That was also limited to what her was able to do, Reid now lives in a one room home with 5 other tenants. He also is fighting the spread of a flesh eating bacteria he has contracted from the poor living conditions.

True to her word as always Erin did give Janet a job handling their incoming mail. Erin suggested Janet live with the group a few months after Janet had reported being harassed by Reid for money. Janet now dwells with the group and become close friends with Michiru. The pair having a lot more in common then they originally thought, one being annoying Haruka.

"Hey Erin!" Erin raises an eyebrow as she glances over at the blonde who is looking over her shoulder. "Isn't this one the guys got your mother killed?" Haruka turns up the volume of the BBC News Cast.

"Around the world today, many known Crime bosses and rings were arrested. Tokyo police found a unmarked package on their door step containing over 30 years of video and document evidence against the group..."

"Huh what do you know..." Erin smiles softly and looks at Setsuna who returns the smile with a playful slap on the stomach.

"I guess Karma really does works, yours just takes forever..." Erin chuckles wrapping her arm around Setsuna pulling her close so Setsuna can rest her head on her shoulder.

"Aye it is all Karma..."


End file.
